Promises
by Nirvana19
Summary: /REPOST/ This story is set after 'VEXED' and will be my own twist of every episode after that. All the while still meshed with the current story line. I always wondered what it would be like if Doccubus had gotten together then, without the little heart breaking moment. Also I have kind of put my own twist on their first love scene. It is fiction after all. /Marked as Complete/
1. Chapter 1

**/REPOST/**

 **Chapter 1: Stay With Me**

 **Clubhouse**

The last couple of hours had been amazing. Bo had never felt so close to someone in all of her life. Ever since she ran away from home after killing her Boyfriend, Bo never though that she would find someone who she would care for again. But she did. And the fact that, that person wanted her back was unbelievable.

Since she met her, Bo had known there was something about Lauren that intrigued her, something that always kept her wanting more. Maybe it was because she was the only person willing to help her knowing that she would be risking her life to do so.

Sure Dyson helped her when she asked, but he was reluctant to at first. The wolf kept trying to make Bo let things go, but not Lauren. She didn't really say anything, she just let Bo get on with her affairs. Maybe that was why Bo trusted her more.

For the longest time, Bo had never thought that she was anything more than human. She thought that maybe she was just a girl who happened to have powers. Just one thing in a list qualities that she possessed.

Bo would never lose that part of herself, being human and embracing her humanity was what made Bo who she was. Her loyalty, goodness and her bravery all stemmed from her human side.

When Lauren showed up last night, Bo was feeling so many things. Over the last couple of weeks, the two women had gotten closer. Thanks to hanging out in the Dahl or going to dinner, all in the name of science as Lauren would say.

But more than that, they had gotten to know certain things about one another. Bo had learned that Lauren attended Yale, and had graduated with honors. Bo was very impressed, and couldn't help but feel a little deflated by the blonde's credentials.

Bo had never even finished high school, she wondered if she was even good enough to be with someone as smart as Lauren. True they didn't have a lot in common but Bo couldn't help but think that maybe that was why they got along so well.

And the attraction was there, no one could deny it. Every time Lauren looked into Bo's eyes, it was like she was looking into her soul.

But there was one thing that Bo was terrified about.

Lauren was human, which meant that if she and Bo got physical, Lauren could end up getting hurt. Or worse, dead. And that was the last thing that Bo wanted. She wanted more than anything to be able to control this beast inside of herself, and even though she was coming along well in her training she was still hesitant to try.

But all that changed when Lauren showed up at her front door.

The blonde had come by because she was worried about Bo and her latest quest for information. Lauren cared too much about Bo to see her killed for something so trivial. Yes, knowing where you came from was important, but Bo was still so new to this world.

She didn't see that people, no matter if they were light or dark, would use her situation to manipulate her. Some Fae had no ability to care about others. And some were just down right Evil.

As the night went on, they had talked and drank wine. Bo would never get tired of seeing Lauren's beautiful smile, it made her feel calm for some reason. It wasn't long before things got heated. The women had made their way upstairs to Bo's bedroom, kissing and grabbing at each other as they went.

Suddenly Bo felt overcome with hunger and desire. She shut her eyes and pulled away, she could feel them turning to their primal blue.

Lauren frowned, seeing Bo's expression. "What's wrong?" she touched her face.

The brunette shook her head, still with her eyes shut tight. "Lauren, I can't. I don't wanna hurt you" She bowed her head with a sigh.

"Bo, look at me. Please…" Lauren whispered, gently lifting her head. Bo brought her head up but still didn't open her eyes. This was exactly the things that she was afraid of. "… Open your eyes" She said again.

Bo was hesitant at first but she couldn't hide it anymore, as she opened her eyes Lauren quickly saw a pair of neon blue orbs looking back at her.

Lauren thought about a lot of things as she was looking into the succubus' eyes. But the one thing that she knew was that she was definitely **not** scared. And although she didn't think it was possible, Bo's blue eyes made her look even more stunning. She touched Bo's face just under her eyes, fascinated by the sight. "You don't ever have to hide from me"

Bo didn't think that this would be happening. She felt the calmness of Lauren's touch wash over her again, so much so that her eyes turned back to their normal brown. She smiled before leaning in for another kiss, one never felt like enough.

When every kiss ended, it only took a millisecond to begin another. Clothes were stripped gently, there was no reason to rush this. Once every remnant of clothing was discarded, Bo gently lowered Lauren onto her bed. Everything that she had ever felt for this woman had now been magnified times ten.

Bo had never been this intimate with someone before, it was always fast and rough. She was either looking for a feed or just in the mood, and each time it ended in death. She didn't want that to happen this time.

It wasn't long before they got lost in each other, fingers touched, lips met. Bo never knew that she could feel this way without feeding. It was remarkable. Before they knew it they were content and fast asleep under the covers. Their connection was so intense that it took it out of them.

Bo awoke not long after 3:00 a.m. She groaned as the fog in her mind began to clear. Then it hit her, she slept with Lauren. Bo snapped her eyes open and turned to her left to see the blonde sleeping soundly next to her, she was still alive. _'Thank God!'_ She breathed in relief.

She couldn't believe it, she had slept with a human and more importantly that said human had survived. Maybe it was because she wasn't just any human. No, Lauren was unique, she was extraordinary.

Maybe some people didn't see it. After all it is a different thing to see the extraordinary through ordinary eyes. Bo didn't have that problem. As she watched her sleep, she couldn't help but notice how peaceful she was. It was refreshing in a way.

But Bo couldn't help but think about the obstacles in their way. If they decided to keep this going, they were in for a rough road. Bo was unaligned and therefore no one could tell her what to do, they could but she didn't exactly listen.

But Lauren was an employee of the Light, under protection of the Ash. Whatever he told her to do, had to be done. There was no way around that. Or maybe there was, maybe there was a way for Bo to free her, so that they could be together without anyone stopping them.

Bo also worried about what the Ash would do to Lauren if he found out they were together, would he hurt her? Or would he kill her? Bo had no idea.

Lauren eyes fluttered as she began to wake up. She too couldn't believe that she was in Bo's bed, and a little bit that she was alive. She had the utmost faith in Bo's control, but it was in her doctor nature to worry a tad.

"Hi" Bo smiled, revealing a grin from ear to ear.

"Hi" Lauren couldn't think of any other reply.

The succubus laid on her side, so that she was now facing her. "So, that was intense. Right?"

Lauren chuckled, that was an understatement. "Very. It's so weird, I don't usually do this…" She saw the frown on Bo's face, so she thought that she should explain the rest of her sentence. "… Sleep with someone without going on a date first"

Bo nodded, she understood Lauren's point. "Well, you can call it a date if you want. We did drink wine and we talked so…" She smiled.

"That we did. I hate to bring this up but, what is this? **Us**?" Lauren needed to know.

The succubus didn't speak, she simply leaned in for gentle kiss. Lauren lost herself in the act, her hands going up into Bo's hair. Bo quickly found herself on top of her as they took control of the kiss. "… I don't know, but I do know. That I don't want it to be over" She breathed out on her lips.

Lauren stroked her cheek with a smile, "Me neither"

Another hour and a round of amazing sex later, Bo was fast sleep. Lauren thought that it was best for her to leave before Kenzi came back from the Dahl. They had both agreed, that whatever this thing was that they had, they needed to keep it a secret.

Neither of them wanted to, but it was the safer option, at least for Lauren. Bo actually thought that it would be a good way for her to use the time to get her freed from the Ash's hold.

Lauren was just pulling on her jacket, when she saw that Bo started to stir. She knelt down beside the bed and grabbed her hand. "Shh, it's okay. Go back to sleep, I was just leaving" she whispered.

"Stay" Bo mumbled tiredly.

"As much as I would love to, I can't. Besides, I have to get up early to get to the lab" Lauren didn't want to leave, but she needed to if their plan was going to work.

Bo groaned in frustration, she really wanted Lauren to stay. "I just want to throw you back in here, and never let you leave" She tapped the bed.

Lauren leaned in for a gentle kiss. "As amazing as that sounds, I really should go. Before Kenzi gets back" she pointed it out.

With a huff, Bo propped herself up on her elbow. "Right, Kenzi" She hated lying to her best friend but, Kenzi wasn't exactly fond of Lauren and Bo knew that she would probably try and persuade her to break it off.

"If you want to tell her about this, you can" Lauren said.

Bo shook her head. "No, it's better that she doesn't know. At least for now"

Lauren wasn't going to pressure Bo, if she didn't want to say anything then that was okay with her. "Now I really should go" She kissed her again, this time for longer.

The brunette pressed her lips together, savoring the feeling. "You think that you could leave your lips here?" She smirked, kissing her was like heaven. And she didn't want it to end just yet.

That was something that made Lauren giggle, "Afraid not. I'll call you later okay?" She saw that Bo nodded and gave her one last kiss. She whispered a _'Bye'_ before she walked out of the bedroom.

Bo rolled onto her back and listened as she heard the front door shut. She had just had the best night of her life, and if keeping their relationship a secret was the way to have many nights like tonight then she would do whatever it took.

 **Next Morning**

Bo got up from bed with the biggest smile on her face. It was 9:30 a.m. and Lauren had even texted her 'Good Morning', which just made her smile grow even wider. She forgot what it was like to have someone who you wanted to be around all the time, but because of their current predicament, that was going to be difficult.

But Bo was determined to make it work.

Lauren was worth it.

She wrapped her naked body in her favorite red kimono and made her way downstairs. Bo made a bee line for the coffee maker and quickly prepared a batch. Just as she was about to pour the made coffee into her mug, she could hear a groaning coming from behind her.

Bo turned to see Kenzi walking towards the kitchen island with her hands on her head. It looked like someone had a monster hangover. Kenzi plopped herself down on one of the kitchen stools and rested her head on the table.

"Morning Sunshine. How much did you drink last night?" Bo asked, pouring another cup for her bestie.

Kenzi lifted her head up to look at her and frowned. "Oh I dunno, the whole bar maybe. I think that the only thing that Trickster had left was water" She joked. This was the problem with drinking, it felt awesome and you have a great buzz, but you pay for it in the morning and so does you head.

"Here, this should help some" The brunette handed her the steaming cup of coffee.

"Come to mama…" Kenzi took a big sip. She opened her eyes wider to see Bo's face grinning back at her. "… Did you snort some pixie dust or something? What's with the smile?" She pointed at Bo's face.

The brunette shrugged, "Nothing, just had a good night is all" she answered simply. She really didn't want to give too much away.

"Did Dyson stop by?" Kenzi asked.

Bo's smile quickly faded as she heard her best friend's words. Of course Kenzi would think that that's the only reason that she was happy. "No. Believe it or not Kenz, I can be happy without it having anything to do with Dyson" She let out, rather angrily as she took her coffee and headed back upstairs.

Kenzi could only frown at her friend's tone. "Sorry. Where are you going?" she watched her friend walk away.

"To shower and then to the Dahl, Trick has been sending me messages all night" Bo called out before heading to her room.

Kenzi huffed as she drank more of her coffee. The human had no idea what had gotten her all in a mood, but she was too hung-over to care at the moment, maybe when it wore off.

 **Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Office)**

Lauren was going over some patient files when there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she shouted out without looking up. She finished reading the last line of the patient file and lifted her head up to see Dyson's gaze on her. "Dyson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she gave him a fake smile.

Dyson waved a red file in the air before dropping it on her desk in front of her. "Just paperwork, it's La Sho Shain and I kind of wanted to spend it drinking"

She chuckled quietly, she forgot that today was a Fae holiday, it's probably the reason why none of her lab techs were here. It was very Dyson-like to dump all of his paperwork on her, after all she was just a human. She had no right to have the day off because of the holiday, it didn't apply to her kind.

"If you get started now, you might make it out before dark" Dyson gave one last pompous smile before walking out of the blonde's office.

Lauren huffed, picking up the case files. There was two of them, but there were tons of things she had to review and look over. This was his way of having his fun. But Lauren was good at her job for a reason, if she started now then she would be done within an hour. Maybe.

She didn't make mistakes, she was rather proud of that fact. And she was determined to finish them, if not for her own sake then in spite of Dyson's opinion of her. Lauren sat up in her chair and grabbed a pen, hopefully the hour would fly by.

 **The Dahl**

After Bo had gotten dressed, she walked back downstairs to grab her car keys to set off. On her way out the door, Kenzi stopped her and apologized for whatever it was that upset her. Bo forgave her quickly, but she knew that it wouldn't be the last.

Kenzi wanted to tag along with Bo. So she was waiting patiently as her best friend ran upstairs to get ready, Kenzi promised that she would be downstairs in five minutes, ten tops.

An hour later, Bo had driven them both to the Dahl only to find it crowded with people, cheering and drinking. She didn't have a clue what was going on. Walking over to the bar, she saw Trick all dressed up with a smile on his face. "What's with the crowd? Fancy dress party?"

Trick laughed with the shake of his head. "No, it's La Sho Shain" he explained.

"La what now?" Bo and Kenzi asked in unison.

"It's a day of peace, to celebrate in honor of the Blood King" Trick said.

It sounded like it was for a good cause, "So what is it that makes this day so special?" Bo felt like she needed a little more to fully understand the concept.

He was happy to tell her. "During this day, Light and Dark Fae are free to mingle and have fun together without breaking any laws" It was as simple as that.

Bo raised her eyebrows, if it was a day to break the rules then maybe that meant that she could spend the day with Lauren without being told that she couldn't. "What about the laws regarding Fae and Humans?" She wondered.

Trick shook his head. "Humans have no place in this holiday, the rules regarding them still apply"

She sighed, of course they do. Bo was really getting sick of all of these rules.

"I am really liking this Fae Day" Kenzi said to Bo.

"It's not Fae Day, it's—"

Bo and Kenzi finished for him. "La Sho Shain" both friends repeated.

Trick smiled. "Exactly, now can I get you ladies a drink?" He was glad to see that they were finally getting the gist.

"Sure thing T-man, you got any Fae day signature cocktails?" Kenzi leaned over the bar.

Just then, Dyson made his way into the bar. "Trick? A pint, please" the wolf took off his jacket and sat himself on a stool.

"Rough day?" Bo asked.

Dyson laughed, "You could say that"

This is the reason why Bo liked being a Private Investigator. If she wanted time to herself, all she had to do was not take a case. And presto, instant holiday.

"No work today D-man?" Kenzi took her offered drink from Trick, tasting it she found that it was actually really good.

The detective shook his head. "Nope, I handed all of my paperwork to Lauren. Thought that I'd give her something to do for the day" He smiled as Trick handed him his beer.

Bo had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from thumping him. This whole keeping it a secret thing was going to be hard. Especially if Dyson kept being an asshole. "Why doesn't Lauren get the day off too?" she was curious.

"Because she's human, she has no right to it" Dyson answered.

"Watch it Wolf boy! The Kenz is human too" Kenzi slapped her hand on the bar top. She didn't really like Lauren per se. But she was still human, and she didn't like being dissed.

Bo was surprised to see Kenzi defending Lauren. But she was probably doing it more for herself than Lauren.

"I know Kenzi, but you don't work for the Light. Lauren does, the circumstances are different" he said.

The succubus scoffed, "Circumstances are bullshit" she mumbled under her breath.

Kenzi turned to her friend, she could've sworn that she heard something. "You say something Bo-Bo?"

Bo shook her head. She needed to see Lauren, not just because she missed her like crazy but because she knew how much of a prick Dyson could be and she wanted to make sure that she was okay. "I gotta run. Going to meet a client" She hopped off of her stool.

Kenzi downed her shot and went to follow when Bo held her hands up to stop her. "No, just me. Sorry Kenz but the guy is kinda shifty and he said that he only wanted to meet me" She had to come up with a reason why her friend couldn't come.

The girl just frowned, she always went with Bo to meet clients. "Oh. Okay, be careful" She couldn't help the feeling that Bo was lying to her, but if her bestie didn't want to come clean yet then she could respect that.

"I will be, I'll be back later" Bo gave Kenzi a hug and left.

Kenzi turned back around and sat on her stool. "Did she seem weird to you guys?" She looked to Dyson and Trick for some advice.

The two men just shrugged. "Not that I could see" Trick said.

"Yeah me neither" Dyson sipped his pint.

Kenzi decided to shake it off. "Must just be me then. Hit me Trickster" she needed something a little stronger. Something was definitely up, her Kenzi senses were tingling.

 **Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Lab)**

Lauren was just signing off on the last of the paperwork. She succeeded in her plan to finish within the hour. 'Screw you Dyson' she thought to herself. Closing the red file, she slumped back into her chair, closing her eyes. She thought of all of the other places that she would rather be right now.

"Hard at work?"

The blonde smiled at the familiar voice and opened her eyes to see Bo standing there with her arms folded. "Just finished actually" She got up from her chair.

"Looks like I came just in time then huh?" Bo smirked, stepping inside Lauren's personal space. What was this woman doing to her?

That sentence just made Lauren confused. "In time for what?"

Bo's eyes went from Lauren's lips to her eyes and then back to her lips again. Before she knew it, she crashed her lips onto the blonde's, grabbing her by the waist to pull her closer to her body. Bo stepped forward while still kissing Lauren and came to a stop when she felt the blonde hit the desk. "God I missed you" She breathed.

"It's only been a few hours Bo" Lauren touched her cheek with a laugh.

"Hours, an eternity…" The succubus shook her head. "… It's all too long" She smiled, falling back into the kiss again. The way that they connected when their lips met, was like electric. Bo just couldn't get up enough.

As much as Lauren never wanted to stop kissing her, she wanted to know why Bo wasn't enjoying La Sho Shain with her Fae brethren. "Why aren't you out celebrating?" She pulled away to ask.

"I'm unaligned, every day is La Sho Shain for me…" Bo pointed out, she wasn't wrong. She had the right to mingle with both Light and Dark, she could go where she wanted, when she wanted. "… You wanna get out of here?" She asked.

Lauren wanted to say _'Hell Yes!'_ , but she couldn't. She didn't get the day off just because the rest of the Fae did. "I can't, I have to stay here" She answered with a sad expression.

Bo pouted, she was really looking forward to spending time with her, Girlfriend? She really needed to talk to her about that. "But I thought that you were finished with work?"

"I am, but I can't just up and leave. I have to stay for the full day, even if no one comes in" The blonde wasn't happy about it either, especially when everyone else was off drinking and getting trashed with their friends. And all because she was just a Human.

The Succubus let out a groan, she hated this. Then she had an idea. "Okay, what if I needed your expertise for a case?" She raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

Lauren smiled, she appreciated that Bo was trying to help but sometimes it would just make things worse. "Won't work…" she shook her head. "… You're unaligned, technically I shouldn't be anywhere near you" It was sad, but true.

Bo laughed, she was more than near her last night and this morning. "That's a shame, because I want to be **all** over you" Her tone was husky as she leaned in for another chaste kiss. She moved her lips to her neck, kissing gently.

Suddenly, Lauren heard footsteps coming towards her office. "Someone's coming"

"Not yet" Bo joked, continuing her kissing.

Lauren pushed her away gently, "No, **someone** is coming…" she looked around the room, trying to find a place for Bo to go. Then she saw her supply closet. "... Hide" She pointed to the door in the corner of the room.

Bo nodded and ran into the small room, closing the door behind her. Lauren quickly sat at her desk and opened up some files. "Come in…" She said, hearing the knock on her door. She looked up to see the Ash walk in. Standing from her chair, she bowed her head "… Ash? Forgive me, I didn't know that it was you"

The Ash smiled, "It's quite alright Lauren, please sit…" he pointed to her chair. Lauren did as she was told. She couldn't help but wonder what he wanted. "… I hear you that have been spending some time with the unaligned succubus lately" his voice was deep.

Lauren shrugged. "No more so than anyone else. It's normally just in passing" She needed to keep her face calm, if he knew that there was anything going on between her and Bo, it would be the end of her life.

"So you didn't go to her house last night?" he asked.

Shit! How the hell did he know that? "She was hurt and needed my help, as a Doctor I took an oath to be there for all those that are in need. With all due respect Ash, I won't break that commitment just because I work for you" Lauren stood her ground.

Bo had her ear against the door, she was so proud of Lauren for sticking up to the Ash. Also it was kind of hot.

Lauren stepped back a bit as the Ash stepped forward. His gaze was burning a hole in her face.

"Do you know what I like about you Lauren? It's that you are fully aware of what could happen to you if you break the rules and yet still, you are willing to risk your life for someone you barely know. It's very admirable…" he said.

She didn't know whether to smile or just nod.

"… But know this Lauren, if you were to start a romantic relationship with Bo. That, I cannot condone and you will be punished. Am I clear?" He looked at her with serious eyes.

It took everything in Bo not to bust through this door and beat the shit out of him.

"Crystal" Lauren said.

"Since it is La Sho Shain and I don't think that you will be getting any visitors anytime soon, you may take your leave. I shall see you tomorrow" He turned around and walked out of the office.

Once he was gone, Lauren closed her eyes and sighed. She was really getting sick of this.

Bo opened the door and saw the blonde's defeated look. She hated seeing her so upset. She brought her into a tight hug. Lauren broke down and cried into Bo's shoulder. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. Bo kissed her head and ran her hands up and down the blonde's back soothingly. "Shh, it's okay" She felt Lauren shake her head.

Lauren looked at her with tears in her eyes. "No it's not. It never is. I've been here for so long Bo, I don't even know who I am anymore" She mumbled through tears.

"I know who you are. You are the most amazing, strongest person that I have ever met. And I promise you, I won't stop until I find a way to free you from here. Okay? I do, I promise you" Bo was sincere.

Lauren nodded as Bo pulled her back into a comforting hug.

Bo was determined now more than ever to free this amazing woman from her servitude. No one deserved to be treated this way. If Bo was allowed freedom, then so was Lauren. And she wasn't going to give up until she got it for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Do I Wanna Know?**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

After they had left the lab, Bo drove Lauren home. She was still upset about what the Ash had said and Bo just wanted her to be there for her. Once they entered Lauren's apartment, Bo was speechless. Lauren's place was amazing, and nothing like the Clubhouse.

It had walls, **real** ones.

Bo could tell that it was very Lauren. The blonde offered her some wine to which she gladly accepted, they both sat on the couch and talked about various things. Bo had asked her what she would do if she had the chance to leave the Fae.

Lauren was hesitant to answer at first, she didn't want to say anything that might upset her.

"Come on, tell me" Bo's smile was warm. It was just a question.

Contemplating her answer, Lauren didn't really know what she would do if she had the option. Since it was never offered to her, she never thought about it. "Honestly, I have no idea. It's never been an option, so it's never really crossed my mind"

The answer itself was enough to make Bo seethe with anger, Lauren had truly given up on any hope of ever having her life back. "But if it was? Would you leave?" She feared the blonde's answer.

Lauren shrugged while sipping her wine, "Probably"

Bo figured as much. If she was in Lauren's shoes, she would probably run for the hills at the first chance thar she got. "Lauren, you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings. I'd do the same if I were you..." She smiled, then watched her let out a yawn. "… Tired?" She moved some blonde hair out of her face.

"Very, see a certain brunette kept me up last night. **And** this morning" Lauren laughed.

The Succubus bit her lip seductively, "Really? Girl must be good" She joked.

The blonde nodded. "Oh she is. She knows how to get you in the right mood" This little game was fun, especially to Bo.

"And what are you in the mood for now, Doctor?" Bo moved forward on the couch so she was inches away from Lauren's face.

"Not sleeping. That's for sure" With a whisper, she captured Bo's lips with her own. After such a crappy day, this is exactlywhat she needed.

Bo got lost in the kiss, she couldn't describe the feelings that she experienced when she was so close to Lauren. As they took control of their mind blowing kiss, Lauren straddled Bo on the couch, both of her legs pinning Bo's at her sides.

The brunette had her hands running up and down her back. Lauren pulled back and lifted her shirt over her head before throwing it to the side. Bo was breathless, Lauren was so beautiful. Mind and Body.

Bo made a move to do the same with her own shirt, revealing her ample assets. Lauren hovered over Bo and lightly pressed her already swollen lips against hers, not kissing her completely. Bo was growling inside, her inner nature was screaming to be let free.

Who knew that Lauren could be such a tease? Bo couldn't take it, she grabbed the blonde's head and kissed her hard. As they kissed, she lowered her hands to the clasp of Lauren's pants.

Lauren jerked forward unexpectedly as she could feel herself getting very hot and bothered. "Shit!" She felt Bo's hands on her.

Bo pulled her hands back and then pulled Lauren's pants further down, bringing her white lace underwear with her. Once she saw that she had enough access, she moved her hand in between them.

The blonde took a sharp intake of breath and arched her back, feeling Bo inside of her was amazing. Lauren had her hands in Bo's hair, as began to move her hips.

This is what Bo wanted, to make Lauren feel amazing, to make her feel free. She lifted her head, moving her mouth back to Lauren's neck. She moved with her, ever so slowly. Unlike other times when she would get intimate with someone, Bo didn't want to rush it with Lauren.

Lauren arched her back again, moving her hips slower as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. She had never felt anything like that before. "Wow!" She tried to get her breathing under control.

Bo chuckled, pressing a kiss to her jaw. "Yeah, feel better?"

"Much…" The blonde kissed her, again and again. They wished that they could stay like this forever. Bo moved to lay on her back, bringing Lauren down with her as their lips continued to explore each other.

Just then they heard a ringing, Bo listened closely and heard that it was her phone that had interrupted them. She reached her hand out to the coffee table, grabbing her phone and seeing the caller ID. It was Kenzi.

"… You should answer it" Lauren said.

Kenzi was probably just worried about her. Bo pressed the green button and brought the phone to her ear. "Hey Kenz, what's up?" She answered.

Even though Bo was on the phone, Lauren was too riled up to stop what she was doing now.

"Oh nothing, just wondering where the hell my bestie is. Care to clue me in?" Kenzi sounded angry.

Bo sighed, she could understand Kenzi's point, but if she were to tell her about her relationship with Lauren, she knew that her friend wouldn't take it well. Which was stupid and very unnecessary, Bo was a grown woman. She had the right to date whoever she wanted. She loved Kenzi like a sister, but she had a habit of shooting down everyone Bo ever laid her eyes on.

She was about to answer when she felt her jeans being tugged on, looking down she saw Lauren pulling down her jeans. What was she up to?

"Bo? Hello? Are you there? BO!" Kenzi yelled though the phone.

The Succubus brought the phone back to her ear. "Sorry Kenz, I told you that I'm with a client…." _'A super horny client'_ , Bo thought. "….Is something wrong? I thought that you would be drinking all day anyway"

"Yeah well, I kinda ran into a snag. I met this guy and it turns out that he's gonna die in like the next three hours, so I got him to make a bucket list" Kenzi sighed.

Bo wanted to be considerate to her friend's feelings but that was proving difficult to do as Lauren was pulling down her underwear. "That sucks Kenz, I'm so—" she gasped, feeling Lauren's mouth cover her most sensitive place.

"Bo? Are you okay?" Kenzi was worried. She could hear Bo's breathing get louder.

Bo ran her free hand through her hair, and clutched her phone tight with her other. "Um. Yeah, I'm fine!" She let out a screech.

"Are you having a stroke?" Then Kenzi realised, the noises that she was hearing had nothing to do with being in pain. "OH MY GOD! Are you having sex while talking to me on the phone? Seriously Bo!" Kenzi was not happy.

The brunette was in a daze of pleasure, "I'll call you back" she mumbled incoherently, hanging up the phone and throwing it to the ground.

She gripped the couch, feeling the build-up in her abdomen. "Don't stop!" her head dug into the sofa cushion. "Oh god! Oh go—" Bo's mouth formed into the shape of an _'O'_ as she started to feel herself falling over the edge. "SHIT!"

Lauren was really making her look bad, Bo was a succubus after all. After a few more seconds, Bo couldn't stop herself from losing control. With a small grunt, she was done for.

"That was, unbelievable…" she breathed deeply. "… And I'm a succubus, so I know exactly what unbelievable should feel like" Bo smiled, cupping the blonde's face.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Lauren kissed her softly.

Bo laughed. "Oh you should"

She was finally feeling a little better after what the Ash had said. But she was still curious to know what Kenzi called for. "Does Kenzi need you for something?" she wondered.

Bo shook her head, "I don't think so, I'll call her back in a bit"

Lauren sat up on the couch and grabbed Bo's phone off of the ground. "You should call her back now, she'll just get suspicious if you don't" That was the last thing that they needed right now. She gave Bo her phone back, then got up to walk to the kitchen.

Sitting up, Bo noticed a blanket hanging over the back of the couch. They really could've used that a while ago. She picked it up and wrapped it around her waist. The only piece of clothing that she had on, was her black lace bra. She hit the first number on her speed dial, waiting for her best friend to answer.

"Are you done?" Kenzi asked, her tone was anything but polite.

Bo sighed, "Sorry Kenz, I just got caught up in something" She could hear Kenzi scoff on the other end.

"Something? Or someone?" She heard her ask.

She wanted so badly to tell Kenzi the truth but she knew how her friend would react. Bo couldn't understand what Kenzi's problem with Lauren was. She didn't even know her well enough to make a judgement like that.

"Look I went to meet the client, and it turned out that there were some people following him. They showed up, punches were thrown and I needed to heal, Okay?" She had come up with that really fast.

"Oh, are you okay?" Kenzi kind of felt bad for yelling at her now.

Bo looked to Lauren who was grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Bo was more than okay when she was with her. "Yeah, I'm great. I'm sorry that I worried you Kenz. Do you need me to come home?" She wondered.

Kenzi sighed into the phone, "No, I'm good. I just, you know what? Never mind, I'll see you at home later" She hung up the phone rather abruptly.

This was what Bo was afraid of, Kenzi was on to her. It wouldn't be long before she found out. Bo sat back on the couch as she thought a few things over. She didn't hear Lauren sneak up behind her.

"You want to continue this upstairs?" Lauren whispered seductively into Bo's ear.

Bo felt her mouth curl into a smile. "Thought you'd never ask" She got up, leaving her phone on the couch. Grabbing Lauren by the hips, she threw the blonde over her shoulder before heading up the stairs. God bless her Fae strength.

"Bo! Put me down!" Lauren laughed as Bo carried her into her bedroom, kicking the door closed behind her.

 **The Dahl**

Kenzi was at the bar with her new friend Sean. After Bo had left, a banshee predicted that he was going to die by sunset. But here they were and it was two minutes until sunset, and he was still very much alive. Sean was probably the first Fae that Kenzi had met that didn't see her as a pet or something less than himself.

She had just gotten off of the phone with Bo and she knew that the friend was hiding something from her, she was really hurt that Bo didn't trust her enough with this little secret.

They were best friends, Kenzi kept no secrets from Bo, she was an open book. Kenzi was at the bar, and for the first time in her life she wasn't drinking. This thing about Bo had really shaken her, Kenzi just wanted to know what she was up too.

"Kenzi? Are you okay?"

Kenzi looked up to see Sean standing there. She nodded. "Yeah, sorry man. Yeah I'm fine. Are you going somewhere?" She saw her friend with his jacket on.

Sean nodded. "Actually Yeah, I'm going home. I got a car waiting outside. I just wanted to say thanks, for today. I don't think that I have ever had this much fun on La Sho Shain, even if I was supposed to die" he chuckled.

She laughed. "Guess that banshee needs to go back to wailing school, maybe she can get it right next time" What was the point of being a proud Banshee, if you couldn't do the one thing that you were made for.

Sean leaned in and kissed Kenzi on her cheek, "I hope that I see you around Kenzi, it would be shame if we never met again" He smiled, then left the bar.

Kenzi sighed, the bar was starting to clear out now. Most of them got drunk and started to take off. For what it was worth, Kenzi did have a fun day making Sean go through things on his list.

"Last Call!" Trick yelled from behind the bar, then faced his young Human friend who was looking rather down. "Is something wrong?" he asked. She shrugged, she couldn't put into words how pissed off that she was. "Is Bo not back yet?"

Kenzi shook her head. "Nope, Bo is off getting busy with someone. And she won't tell me who it is" If it wasn't clear already, she was really pissed off with her best friend right now.

"I thought that she was with a client" Trick said. He saw no reason to not take Bo for her word.

The girl scoffed. "Yeah, that's what she said. But the more that I think about it, the more that I can't shake the feeling that she's hiding something from me" She placed her head into her hands and leaned on the bar top.

Trick gave a look of confusion. He didn't see what the problem was.

"Dude seriously! We're best friends, she never hides anything from me. What's so important that she can't tell **me**?" Kenzi spoke quietly.

"Only Bo can answer that. Maybe she wants to tell you, but she isn't ready yet. Give her time, I'm sure that she will confide in you sooner or later. One last drink before I close up?" he offered.

"Vodka, please" Kenzi smiled. Trick always knew the right thing to say.

 **Lauren's Apartment**

Bo woke up to find her nose buried in Lauren's blonde hair. She could really get used to this. Waking up to this gorgeouswoman every morning was great. She thought back to her conversation with Kenzi, she was in for a talking to when she got back to the house.

Kenzi hated secrets, especially from those who were close to them. Bo didn't want to leave Lauren, but she needed to talk to Kenzi. She gently untangled herself from the slumbering blonde in front of her.

As she got up off of the bed, she began to look for her clothes. Then realised that her jeans and underwear were still downstairs. The only thing that she could put on was her bra, which during their amorous activities had gotten flung to the opposite side of the room.

Waking over to Lauren, she kissed her gently on the lips. As she pulled away, Lauren's eyes opened slowly. "Hey, you're going?" she asked.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I have to talk to Kenzi. I think that she's onto us"

That made perfect sense to Lauren, she could understand how Kenzi must be feeling. "Maybe you should tell her. I know that she doesn't like me, but she loves you. So hopefully she will be fine with it" She was grasping at straws.

The Succubus could only let out a laugh. Lauren didn't know Kenzi as well as she did. "Maybe, get some sleep okay. I'll call you in the morning" She kissed her on the head before leaving.

Lauren watched as Bo made her way out of the room, as much as she wanted her to stay it was safer for her to leave. If someone saw Bo leaving her apartment in the morning, that would be it for them. Their secret would be out and the Ash would have her head.

 **Clubhouse**

After Bo found her clothes in Lauren's living room, she got changed quickly and left the loft. For some reason she was nervous to face Kenzi, even though she was very small and very human. Kenzi had the habit of striking fear into someone with just a look.

Bo pulled up just outside the rundown building that she called home. _'Come on Succubus, grow a pair'_ she coached herself. She made her way into the house, seeing Kenzi sitting on the couch watching some cheesy horror movie. "Hey Kenz"

Kenzi didn't turn her head, which just made Bo roll her eyes. She was giving her the silent treatment. This was always fun "Okay, I guess that I'm gonna head to bed then. Good night" she began to walk over to the stairs..

"I'm your best fried!" Kenzi yelled.

Bo turned around with a sigh, "I know"

Kenzi frowned. "Then why are you hiding something from me? Don't you trust me?" After everything that they had been through already, she was heartbroken that Bo didn't want to confide in her.

The Succubus moved over to the couch and sat next to her friend. "Of course I trust you Kenz" She smiled, grabbing her hands.

"Then tell me the truth! Where were you today?" Kenzi asked.

There was no way that she was going to lie her way out of this one, Kenzi was right. "You really wanna know where I was?" She didn't want to spill the beans just yet. But she loved Kenzi and she didn't want to risk losing her. She saw her friend nod. Bo took a deep breath before continuing. "I was with Lauren"

Kenzi furrowed her eyebrows. Why would Bo spend the day with Lauren? Then it hit her, they were involved. "Lauren? As in Dr. Freeze?" She couldn't believe this.

This was why Bo didn't want to tell her, and she hated hearing anyone talking bad about Lauren. "Don't call her that! You see Kenz, this is why I didn't tell you. I knew that you would act like this. Why do you hate her so much anyway?" She needed to know.

"She works for the Ash, Bo" Kenzi said.

"So does Dyson, and yet you love him" Bo defended. Kenzi wasn't giving her a straight answer.

Kenzi shook her head. "Dyson's different, Lauren's—"

"Lauren is smart, and she's kind, and she's caring. And when I'm with her, I forget about the monster that i could become" Bo finished for her.

In her shock, Kenzi's mouth was agape, "Oh my god…" It was so clear, she could see it written all over her friend's face. "… You're in love with her" She could practically see the stars in Bo's eyes when she spoke about Lauren.

Bo though it over, was she really in love with Lauren? They had only been together for a day, yes they had gotten to know each other before that but it was different after they had first kissed. _'Oh my god! I love her'_ She thought to herself.

She looked at Kenzi with a small smile and nodded. "Yeah…" she let out. "… Yeah I am" It was a fact. There was no denying it, this Succubus was head over heels for a certain Blonde Human Doctor.

And she loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: No New Friends**

 **Clubhouse**

Bo was frozen in place after what she had just realized. She loved Lauren. And it wasn't the same kind of love that she had when she was eighteen, with Kyle. It was so much more than that, it was borderline epic.

Suddenly, things started to make more sense. How Bo would never want to leave, and be with her all the time, how the sex was beyond amazing and how every time she looked at Lauren, her heart would beat faster than normal.

But with all of these amazing things, came the insecurities. Bo was wondering if Lauren felt the same, if she even saw a future for them. Yes Bo would live longer, and she couldn't imagine ever leaving her. It would be devastating for someone to fall into a consuming love, only to lose them in the end.

Bo didn't know whether she should talk to Lauren about her sudden epiphany. How would she react? Would she say it back? Or would she run? All these of thoughts made Bo's worry grow even taller.

"Bo-Bo? You okay?" Kenzi wondered if Bo was still breathing. She had been watching her stare into space for about ten minutes now.

"I'm not sure" Bo mumbled, she had never felt like this before.

"So how long have you guys been seeing each other?" Kenzi asked, she would be even more hurt if she found out it had been a while.

The Succubus noticed the way that Kenzi had said that, she must have thought that it was a long time. "Just today"

Kenzi frowned in confusion. One day? How can you fall in love with someone in a day? "Why the secrecy?" she had to ask that first.

Bo sighed, "We decided to keep it a secret because if the Ash found out that we're together, he would hurt Lauren or worse" she was hoping that this would bring Kenzi in the loop a little.

"So, you were just going to keep it a secret forever?" Kenzi asked.

Bo shook her head, "No, just until I find a way to free her from him" After knowing how she truly feels, she needed to get Lauren out of there, now more than ever. There was no way she was letting the woman that she loved be owned by some asshole. Whoa, she really did love her.

"I know that you'll probably kill me for asking you this but, what about Dyson?" Kenzi couldn't help but wonder.

The brunette looked at her friend incredulously, "What **about** Dyson?"

It was no secret that Dyson was taken with Bo, and Kenzi would be lying if she said that she wasn't rooting for him, but now that Bo had said that she loved Lauren. Kenzi wondered where the Wolf stood with her. "He likes you, i mean **really** likes you" she said.

Bo still didn't get Kenzi's point. "He has a funny way of showing it" She scoffed.

"Meaning?" Kenzi asked.

"Meaning that when I also liked him, he rejected me like I was nothing. And now I find this brilliant person who makes me feel amazing every time that I'm with her and it's easy, we just mesh well ya know? So I'm sorry Kenz, but Dyson will just have to find someone else. Promise me that you won't say anything to anyone. If the Ash knew about us…" Bo paused.

Kenzi could tell that saying those words had made Bo worry a little.

"… Actually I don't really want to think about what he would do to her, Promise me Kenz" She needed Kenzi on her side.

The young Russian looked into Her best friend's eyes, she was happy that Bo had found someone that she could be happy with, but she also felt bad for Dyson because he didn't look like he just liked Bo, it looked like more than that. But Bo needed her, and best friends stick together.

"I promise…" She nodded. "… Not a word" Kenzi zipped her lips shut with her fingers.

Bo smiled, bringing her bestie in for a hug. "I love you Kenz. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you" she really did feel bad for not being truthful. If she couldn't be open with her best friend, then who could she be open with?

Kenzi chuckled, "Water under the bridge Bo-Bo" Was she hurt? Of course she was, but she loved Bo too much make a bigger deal out of this. At the end of the day, her best friend was happy. That's all that she wanted.

Pulling away, Bo kept her smile. "Okay, I'm gonna head up to bed. Good night" she kissed Kenzi on her cheek, then quickly made her way upstairs.

"Good night" Kenzi called out after Bo had turned the corner to the stairs. This was all a lot to digest. She worried about what would happen to Bo, if the Ash were to find out. It probably wouldn't be good. She would do anything to help Bo, so if she had to keep this a secret then that is what she would do.

 **Lauren's Apartment (Next Morning)**

Lauren woke up, feeling more rested than she had ever been in her life. She felt like a giddy teenager when it came to Bo. She just couldn't get enough. Looking down she realized she was still naked.

She got up from bed, grabbing her robe before heading downstairs to make some much needed coffee. As Lauren made it to the kitchen, she heard her phone ringing. Looking around, she couldn't find it anywhere. Then she remembered, that she left it on the couch last night.

Digging into the cushions, she finally found it. Noticing that it was Bo's name flashing across the screen. Just seeing her name put a smile on Lauren's face. She swiped her finger across the screen and brought it to her ear. "Dr. Lewis?" Even though Lauren new it wasn't a business call, she had taken up the habit of answering all of her calls like this.

"Do you know, that I get weak in the knees when you say _'Doctor'_. You're killing me woman" Bo laughed through the handset.

Lauren chuckled, she missed hearing her voice. "Sorry, how did things go with Kenzi?" she had to ask. It was one thing that she had been thinking about all night.

"Good I guess, I had to tell her about us. I couldn't keep it from her anymore" Bo said, hoping that Lauren wasn't angry with her.

"Bo it's okay, she's your best friend. I don't want to be the one that comes between you two. So what do you have planned for today?" Lauren asked.

"I'm actually in a diner right now waiting for a client. Apparently her sister killed herself, but she suspects that there might be more to it" Bo explained.

Lauren always worried about Bo on cases, she knew that the brunette could handle herself but there were still things that she didn't understand about the Fae world. "Okay, be careful though. I know that you have a habit of pissing people off" She joked.

Bo laughed. "Of course I do, it's like the best thing about me. So what are you doing right now Doctor?" She asked in a sultry voice.

The blonde smirked to herself, she was going to have all of the fun that she could have with this. "Oh nothing, I'm just standing in my kitchen. **Naked**. And after I get off of the phone, I am going to take a very hot shower before I head into the lab" she could hear Bo groan into the phone, obviously wishing that she was here.

"You're such a vixen" Bo pouted.

"And that, Miss Dennis. Is the **best** thing about me" Lauren replied.

Bo chuckled. Oh, she was good. "Touché. I really hate to do this, but I gotta go. My client's here" She said sadly.

Lauren was the same on the other end. She really didn't want to say goodbye either. "It's fine, good luck with the case. I'll call you later"

"Thanks, yeah okay. Lauren?" Bo didn't know whether to say 'I love you' now, or to wait. What if Lauren didn't say it back? She realized that it was way too soon to say it.

"Yeah?" The blonde replied.

"It doesn't matter, I'll talk to you later. Bye" Once she had heard Lauren say goodbye, Bo hung up the phone. Kenzi had been waiting by the entrance of the diner, for their client. After she had shown up, Kenzi walked her over to their table. Bo stood up, extending her hand with a smile. "Hi, I'm Bo. Nice to meet you"

The blonde in front of her shook her hand and smiled back. "Colette, nice to meet you too" she took a seat opposite them both.

 **39th Division (1 Hour Later)**

After hearing Colette's story about her sister Alison, Bo wasn't entirely sure that it was a run of the mill suicide. If someone had asked her before she knew anything about the Fae then maybe she would think differently, but she knew from experience that there didn't need to be fingerprints left behind to find out if it was a killer.

Knowing that they needed more information, Bo dragged Kenzi to the cop shop to talk to Dyson. Now that she and Lauren were together, she felt awkward being around him. Especially knowing that he liked her, and maybe it was mutual before but now it wasn't.

Bo couldn't see herself liking him anytime soon. Only as a friend. The two friends both walked into the precinct, seeing Dyson sitting at his desk.

"Bo, hey!" Dyson looked happy to see her.

Kenzi was right, he was like a dog with a bone. And he was a Wolf so, it made sense. "Hey, we need your help with a case. Human woman, mid twenties, died in her bath tub, police are ruling it as suicide" Bo started.

"Was her name Alison?" he asked, seeing her nod. "Don't get your hopes up Bo, I worked the case myself. It's clean" he had been on this case all morning. And it wasn't exhibiting any suspicious behaviour.

Bo frowned, there had to be something. "Are you sure that it wasn't a murder?"

Dyson shook his head, opening one of the manila files that was on his desk. "See this? They had to pry it from her hands post-mortem. She broke the shaft when her muscles began to spasm" he pointed to a picture of a broken hair dryer.

Kenzi chuckled, "Shaft"

Bo smiled at her friend. She loved Kenzi's sense of humour.

"It means that it didn't just fall into the water, she brought in there herself" he finally finished.

Bo wasn't willing to give up just yet, there was more to this case. She could feel it. "What if someone forced her?" She wondered.

"Not without getting zapped themselves" Kenzi pointed out. She was right.

"There was no sign of force" Dyson said.

Not everyone needed to use force though did they? "Well **some** people find other ways don't they?" Bo said.

Dyson nodded. "Technically yes, it could be a Fae kill. Buy this has been ruled as a suicide, my bosses are happy and I can't do anymore without raising suspicion" he would help if he could, but there was nothing more to it. He didn't understand why she couldn't just let it go.

"So you can't help?" Bo asked.

"I would love to but the most that I can do is hand the file over to the Fae Labs, so you would have to talk to Lauren" he said.

Bo instantly perked up upon hearing the blonde's name. "Then send it to her…" She answered quickly, she noticed Dyson's surprised look. "… I just want to get to the bottom of this, I know that something is up" she saved it.

Kenzi just nodded along, she was never good at keeping secrets. But she was going to keep her mouth shut for Bo, because she loved her.

Dyson nodded, "Okay, I'll fax it over to her now"

"Great! Thanks Dyson" Bo was pleased that she had an excuse to go and see Lauren. With that, she turned on her heel and left the station, Kenzi watched as Dyson followed Bo out with his eyes.

"Is Bo okay?" he couldn't help but notice that Bo was being a little off with him.

Kenzi smiled. "You know Bo, she's probably just edgy from her last chi overload…" she laughed it off like it was nothing. Dyson nodded. "… Later D-man, thanks for the help" She waved as she made her way out of the station. That was so awkward.

As soon as they left, Dyson stood from his desk and started to fax the papers over to Lauren.

 **Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Lab)**

Bo walked through the compound with a spring in her step, thankfully the Ash-hole was nowhere around. She had overheard that he was out meeting with the Light Fae Elders. She didn't really care where he was, as long as he wasn't anywhere her or in her sites.

She was still angry over what the he had told Lauren while she was hiding in the closet. If she ever heard him threaten her like that again, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. Kenzi said that it was best for her to accompany Bo, just to keep up appearances.

Especially if anyone was trying to look for something. Bo wanted to protest at first, mostly because she wanted some alone time with Lauren but then she realized that Kenzi's plan was actually smarter.

Lauren was currently looking over the file that Dyson had faxed over. There was nothing that indicated it being a murder, although she knew that there were some types of Fae whose feeding was associated with this kind of kill. But without more information and evidence, there was nothing she could do. She was just signing off on the report when she heard the glass doors to the lab slide open.

Bo saw that Lauren was the only one in the room. 'Thank god' she thought. She sneaked up behind the blonde, bringing her mouth to Lauren's ear. "Did you enjoy your shower?" She whispered seductively.

Lauren smiled as she felt Bo's body press into her back. "It was okay. But, it would've been more fun if you were there"

Bo sighed in defeat. "You're good" she laughed, turning Lauren around on her arms so that she was face to face with Bo and gave her a quick peck.

Pulling away, Lauren saw Kenzi standing by the doors with her arms folded. She knew that Kenzi didn't like her, she didn't know why but she wasn't going to ask either. Hopefully they could get along for Bo, since they both cared about her. "Hey Kenzi"

Kenzi gave a tight lipped smile with a small nod. "What up Doc? And before you ask, **yes** I know and **yes** your little secret is safe with Moi" She assured her pointing to herself.

Lauren smiled, "I'm sure that it is, thank you…"

Kenzi could see the seriousness in the blonde's eyes. Maybe she had judged her too quickly. Plus Kenzi couldn't deny that she was happy to see the smile on Bo's face when she looked at Lauren, she had never seen Bo smile like that.

"… So I take it, that this is the case that you were telling me about earlier?" The blonde held up the red file.

Bo nodded, "Yep, did you find out anything?" she was hoping.

"Nothing conclusive. It looks like your run of the mill suicide…" Lauren saw Bo's defeated look along with the safest sigh that she had ever heard. "… **But** , there are a dozen types of Fae that feed this way. It could well be a feed of some kind" She added, knowing that Bo probably thought that there was more to it.

This is why Bo got along better with Lauren in the first place, instead of dismissing her theories, she would offer suggestions to help Bo figure it out. Dyson was different, if he couldn't see it, he didn't care to find it. "I knew it! Anything else that you can tell me?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head. "Nothing much really, she died from the electrocution and…" She paused, flipping through the pages of the file to refresh her memory. "… She had sex, about an hour before her death. No sign of physical abuse so, I would say that it was consensual. And that my lady is all that I got" She finished with a smile.

Bo's heart skipped a beat at seeing Lauren smile, she was killing her. "Okay then. I guess that we should go and meet Colette, and tell her what we found. There's something not right about this, I know it…" She said to herself. "… Ready Kenz?" Kenzi gave a thumbs up. Bo turned to kiss Lauren on her cheek, "I'll call you later"

Lauren nodded. "Mhmm"

"Bye Doc" Kenzi waved.

"Bye Kenzi. Bo?" Lauren called after her, who turned around upon hearing her name.

"Yeah?" Bo looked at her.

The blonde gave a small smile, "If this killer is Fae. Just be careful, Okay?" Knowing the hundreds of Fae species' that could kill this way just made Lauren worry more about Bo's safety.

Bo smiled, she was flattered that Lauren cared about her wellbeing, "Always" she winked at her before leaving.

Lauren hoped that Kenzi would give her a chance to prove that she was serious about Bo and that she wasn't just doing it because of the Ash, the blonde knew that's what she would be thinking.

 **Crimson Nightclub (1 Hour Later)**

After a thorough inspection of Alison's apartment, Bo and Kenzi found out that she frequented a local club quite a bit during the week. The duo decided to check it out. Upon arrival, Bo and Kenzi discovered that the club hosted a speed dating event every night.

Wondering if Alison had met anyone here, Bo thought that it would be a good idea to participate. Kenzi was reluctant, she hated the idea of speed dating. Bo actually thought that it would be a better way to question all of the Men faster.

Since Kenzi didn't want to be here she thought that it would be fun to mess around a bit. Using different names and accents while lifting some valuables from her dates. Bo was using her persuasion skills to find out if anyone had seen Alison. But no matter how many suitors she got through, she still kept coming up empty.

Bo was waiting for her next _'Date'_ when an older looking woman sat down opposite her. "Wow, I didn't know that it was girl on girl" She laughed, but before she could say anything else. The woman grabbed her, pulling her forward by her jacket and kissed her. While taking some of her chi.

This woman was a Succubus. Bo slumped back into her chair, her mouth wide open in shock. She had never met another one of her kind before.

"Okay Gorgeous, you have about two seconds to tell me why you're hunting on my turf" The mysterious woman peered into her eyes.

Kenzi's mouth hung open as she watched the scene unfold. She didn't have enough of her martini left to get through this. "Virrr-gina!"

After Bo had introduced herself to the woman, who went by the name of Saskia. The three ladies took a seat and got to talking. Saskia went over how she was new in town and didn't want any trouble.

Bo was still reeling from the fact that she had met another Succubus. Lauren told her that her species were very rare, so she wasn't holding out hope of meeting one anytime soon.

Kenzi was feeling very much like a third wheel. So she decided to head over to the Dahl, and see what Trick was up to. She thought that Bo would want to come with her, but to her surprise her friend wanted to hang back and pick Saskia's brain a little longer. With that, Kenzi took the car keys and headed out.

"Are you sure that you haven't seen her? She's been in here a lot over the last few weeks" Bo showed Saskia a picture of Alison.

Saskia shook her head. "Well, I've seen her around but I've never talked to her. She's not my type"

"What about any suspicious humans lurking around or any Fae?" Bo asked.

The woman shook her head again, "Sorry I'm not psychic, you think that the murderer is Fae?"

Bo shrugged, "That's my hunch"

Saskia nodded, "Okay then let me help, no one hunts on my turf and gets away with it. Besides, two Succubi are better than one right? And the sooner that I can help you solve this thing, the sooner that I can teach you to let loose!" She smiled, clinking her glass with Bo and then taking a sip.

Bo could only nod with a smile of her own. She could use a fresh eye on this, and it never hurt to have a little back up.

 **Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Office – 3 Hours Later)**

Ever since Bo and Kenzi left, Lauren couldn't shake the feeling that Bo was onto something. She thought that it would be best to make a list of all of the types of Fae that left this kind of feeding signature. Lauren sat at her desk going through the Fae database on her computer, once she had cross referenced every bit of information of the killing, she came up with one species.

An Alabaster.

They were not a race to be trifled with, the more that Lauren read up on their abilities and what they could do to their victim, just made her worry even more. Lauren took her phone out of the pocket of her lab coat and dialed Bo's number quickly. "Come on Bo, pick up..." She sighed. It just kept ringing. "… Damn it!" She ended the call and slammed it on her desk.

Just then, her desk phone started to ring. "Dr. Lewis" She answered.

"It's Dyson, I'm on my way to the clinic. I have a body that I need you to analyze" he spoke plainly.

This was all that she needed right now. Even though she wanted to say No, she wasn't allowed to. "Do they have a name?" She asked.

"I don't know, he attacked Bo in her house and now he's dead. I have her with me, she's not really talking" he explained.

Lauren nearly jumped out of her seat. Was she okay? She needed to keep calm. "Okay, bring her in and I'll check her over just in case" She ended the call. Bo had been attacked, but she was alive. At least that was something.

Lauren stood anxiously in her lab, waiting for Bo to arrive, she couldn't care less about Dyson. After ten minutes, both of them walked in, with Dyson carrying a man over his shoulder. Lauren wanted so badly to run over to Bo and wrap her arms around her, but she couldn't. At least not in front of him.

While Dyson walked over to an empty gurney and placed the dead man down on it. Lauren walked over to Bo and placed her hand on her arm. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Bo looked up at her, just being in Lauren's presence made her feel better. "Yeah, I'm fine" She nodded assuringly.

Lauren walked over to the body, she had never seen him before. "He's not Light. Not a local one anyway" She pointed out.

"He's Dark" Bo said.

Dyson looked at her, "Well, that makes things a little more difficult. But he came after you, and it's not against Fae law to protect yourself in your own home" This wasn't Bo's fault.

"You need to make that clear to the Dark" Lauren said.

The look that Dyson gave her, was one that silently said; _'I'm not stupid!'_ "I know..." his tone was low. He turned away from Lauren to gently hold Bo's shoulders. "… Don't worry about any of this Bo, I'll handle it" he was hoping for some gratitude from her.

"Thanks, I think that I'm gonna head home" Bo gave both blonde's a nod before walking out of the lab.

Not two minutes later, Lauren felt her pocket vibrate. Grabbing her phone she read the screen, she had a message from Bo.

 _'I'll meet you back at you're place, xo'_

She hid her smile as she finished reading the text. At least she would see Bo later.

"Do you think that you can handle the paperwork on this, Doctor?" Dyson wasn't really asking. He then turned around to walk out of the lab.

What an asshole! Lauren would be mad, if she didn't know that she was going to see Bo later.

 **Lauren's Apartment**

Bo was waiting outside of Lauren's apartment, waiting for her to get home. She needed to get out of there fast, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She neglected to tell Dyson that she wasn't the one who killed Bertram, it was Saskia.

Even though their new friendship had taken a giant leap off of a cliff, Bo didn't rat her out to Dyson. Plus Bo was unaligned, nothing would happen to her anyway. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate from inside her pocket.

It was Dyson.

Bo sighed, she felt like he was smothering her. "Hello?"

"Hey, you left the lab pretty quickly. Are you okay?" He asked.

His concern for her was unnecessary. "Yeah I'm fine, I just needed a walk to clear my head. Thanks again for the help" she heard him chuckle.

"Anytime. Listen I'm off for the night, do you wanna grab a drink?"

Bo could practically hear the excitement in his voice, he was just waiting for her to say yes. But that wasn't going to happen. "Thanks for the offer, but I' pretty wiped so I'm just gonna head to bed. Maybe another time?"

Dyson sighed into the phone. "Oh, okay. Well if you need anything just call me" He didn't know why Bo was being short with him.

"Thanks Dyson, goodnight" She hung up the phone. Trying to fight off Dyson's advances were getting harder and harder, he just didn't give up. She spent the next half an hour waiting for Lauren, she called Kenzi to let her know that the case was closed.

Kenzi could sense Bo's distress but she assured her that she was perfectly fine. Kenzi also told Bo about her little side mission with Trick, she actually found the story had cheered her up some.

Kenzi told Bo all about her meeting with a lightening Bird and how Trick tried to virgin sacrifice her even though he would deny it if she asked him.

Bo was in the middle of telling Kenzi not to wait up when Lauren finally made her way towards the apartment. "I'll see you at home Kenz. Yeah, I love you too, bye" she ended the call, placing the phone in her pocket.

Lauren just flashed her a smile, while unlocking her front door and stepping inside her apartment. She placed her bag on the side table, while waiting for Bo to follow her inside.

The brunette walked into the loft, closing the door behind her. When she met Lauren's gaze, all she could was let out a exhausted breath. No words needed to be said.

Lauren just opened her arms and Bo wasted no time in going in for a comforting hug. The blonde kissed her on the head. "Are you sure that you're okay?" She whispered.

Bo pulled away to look at her face. "I am now"

After a bunch of gentle kisses and caressing of each other's bodies. Both women retired to the blonde's bedroom. It had been a long day for both of them. But this was by far, the best ending to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Don't Let Me Go**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

After making their way to Lauren's bedroom, they didn't sleep right away. Lauren could see that Bo was still a little shaken up by what happened. They were both laying in bed next to each other, looking at the ceiling.

Lauren had a huge window on the roof of her bedroom. It was nice looking at the stars as they laid there. She turned her head when she heard Bo say something.

"I didn't kill him" Bo kept looking at the night's sky.

"I never asked" Lauren said.

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you anyway" Feeling guilty was a given for Bo right now, even though she didn't have a hand in Bertram's death. She did have a hand in tying up and serving him up to Saskia.

It was clear to Lauren that Bo was beating herself up for this, and now she had learned that it wasn't even her that killed him. "Who **did** kill him?" She couldn't help but wonder.

Bo sighed, still not taking her eyes off of the starry sky above her. "We were at this club earlier, looking for anyone that could give us information on Alison. And we ran into this woman. Her name was Saskia, she was worried that I was looking for a feed on her territory. She's a Succubus, like me..."

Lauren raised her eyebrows, Succubi were very rare. It would be easier to find a needle in a haystack, rather than to find another Succubus. Bo was the first one to be seen in centuries.

"… Anyway, she knew that it was an Alabaster right away. She told me that I was no match for him but, I didn't listen. I **never** listen…" Bo blamed herself for this. "… I got home and he was there waiting for me. He said that I should feel shame because of what I am. And that I didn't deserve to live…" She had trouble getting her words out, she couldn't hold back her tears.

Bo sniffled. "… Maybe I don't"

Lauren couldn't believe what she had just heard. She pushed herself up on her elbow, looking down at the teary Succubus. "How can you say that?" she asked.

"Because it's true. Lauren I've done **so** many terrible things, I've killed dozens of innocent people! People with families. I don't deserve the life that I have, I don't deserve Kenzi or you! I don't deserve to be loved" she stared out into the sky.

Whoever that guy was, he had really gotten to her. Lauren wasn't going to let her think these horrible things about herself. "Yes you do Bo, and you are" She said.

Bo let out a laugh, "Oh yeah, by who?"

Lauren smiled, softly. "By me"

"What?" The Succubus didn't believe what she had just said.

Resting her hand on Bo's cheek, the blonde smiled even wider than before. She didn't think that it was possible to love someone this much, especially since they had only been together for such a short time. "I love you, Bo"

Bo sniffled again. She couldn't understand this. Lauren loved her, she actually loved her back. "I love you too" She replied with a teary chuckle.

Lauren didn't know if Bo felt the same, but to hear her say it was indescribable. She leaned in, brushing her lips over Bo's and capturing them in a loving kiss. There was nothing heated about this kiss, all they could feel was the love that they shared for each other. It was there and it was strong.

No talking needed to be done right now, all that mattered was that they were together. They quickly shed their clothing, they were acting as barriers that they didn't need. Bo currently moved over Lauren, thrusting ever so slowly.

She wanted this to be slow and meaningful, although every time that they had sex it was meaningful. Bo moved her lips from Lauren's to her neck and then to her chest.

Lauren lifted her own thigh, as it merged with Bo's centre. Causing her to gasp as she started to rock against it, going slightly faster than before.

She then pulled Bo closer to her body, skin touched skin as they were now face to face. Both women had their eyes closed as their movements sped up as did their breathing.

"You're amazing" Bo breathed.

Lauren smiled into the kiss. "I know" Her words made Bo laugh.

They made love for hours, just exploring each other's bodies. The air was filled with loud moans, while they both exchanged 'I Love you's'. Bo hoped that she could free Lauren from the Fae, because she could get used to ending every day like this.

After they had both exhausted themselves, both women fell asleep in each other's arms almost instantly. Bo knew that she shouldn't really be staying the night, but she couldn't care less at this moment in time.

 **Next Morning**

Lauren groaned, hearing an annoying ringing sound. Opening her eyes, she saw Bo was fast asleep beside her. She could still hear the ringing. Her eyes followed the sound of the ringing, to see Bo's phone lit up and vibrating on her nightstand.

She reached over to see that it was Kenzi who was calling. "Hang on Kenzi, I'll get Bo…" Lauren answered into the phone, before turning to Bo and tapping her on the shoulder. Nothing. "… Bo? Wake up!" She shook her, still nothing. This was getting frustrating now, she was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. The blonde slapped her on the head, making her jump up in a fright.

"WHAT? What happened?!" Bo squinted her eyes around the room, think that there was some kind of danger.

Lauren dropped the phone into her lap, "Take it outside please" she fell back onto her pillow.

Bo blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the morning light. She pulled back the covers, getting up she noticed a robe hanging on the door. She put it on and made her way downstairs, leaving Lauren to sleep. "What's up Kenz?" She had to clear her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but, we have a job" Kenzi said.

Bo wasn't really up for doing anything today. Lauren had mentioned that it was her day off, the Ash wasn't so evil that he actually did allow her one day off a week. It was disgusting to think that Lauren had to be allowed to have a day off. "Now?" She didn't want to leave.

"I know that you want to spend the day with your lady love, but it's not just any job. The client is an old friend of mine, please Bo I really wanna help him. If you want you can bring the Doc with you, we might need her help" Kenzi hoped saying that would change Bo's mind.

The Succubus thought it over, it would be fun to have Lauren come on a case with her. It would be a new experience for them. "So what's the deal?"

Kenzi smiled on the other end of the phone and bumped her fist in the air. She explained to Bo how her friend Neville works in a posh country club that has been emitting some weird behavior lately. She also explained that a bunch of workers have gone missing, including his cousin.

Bo was intrigued at the fact that the only workers to go missing were illegal immigrants. It made sense, since they weren't in the system. No one would go looking for them. Kenzi suggested that they go undercover in the club, Neville had gotten Kenzi in as a new member of staff.

But Bo would have to find a way in herself. Which got her to thinking, maybe she and Lauren could go undercover together, as a couple. The thought alone gave her butterflies.

She ran upstairs, and into the bedroom. Lauren was laying on her right side, sleeping peacefully. Bo hated to wake her, but they were kind of pressed for time. "Lauren?" She whispered, kneeling on the bed in front of her.

Lauren just mumbled incoherently and kept sleeping. Bo leaned over to kiss her on her forehead. "Babe?" She realized after she said the pet name that it was the first time that she had called her that. But it seemed to do the trick as Lauren opened her eyes.

"What did you do?" Lauren groaned, seeing Bo's look.

"Nothing, but I kind of need your help with something" Bo said.

Lauren yawned, sitting up and bringing the sheet up with her that was covering her naked body. "Of course you do. What is it?" This ought to be good.

"How would you like to go on an undercover mission with me? And before you answer, think of how much fun we had the last time" Bo smiled.

The last time was different, if they hadn't have gone undercover then Kenzi probably would've died from that awful foot soup that she ate. But Lauren had to admit that it was fun to get out of her comfort zone in the lab for a change. "What **kind** of mission?" she was interested.

Bo perked up, "We would need to go undercover in a swanky country club. As a couple. My cover would look so much better if we both went in married"

Lauren had to laugh, "Bit soon for a marriage proposal isn't it?"

"Ha Ha" Bo joined in on the joke.

"Well, it is my day off. So technically the Ash can't make me do anything today. It was one of the things that he agreed to in my contract…" Lauren said, feeling sad after acknowledging her contract. "… Why do you need me anyway?" She changed the subject.

"Apparently there's some weird stuff going on there, could be Fae related?" Bo raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be sure that it has anything to do with the Fae" Lauren wasn't convinced, things went wrong in the human world everyday. And sometimes the most weirdest things, had nothing to do with the Fae at all.

Bo really wanted her to come, so she needed to be more persuasive. "You can't be sure that it doesn't either. Come on, wouldn't it be nice to get out for once, together? We wouldn't have to hide, no one would even know us"

Lauren contemplated Bo's offer, she couldn't deny that it did sound very appealing and knowing what Bo and Kenzi got up to on their cases, it would most definitely be eventful. Plus if it was Fae related and Lauren helped, that would score her some points with the Ash. That she could then use in her favor later.

Bo was pouting her lips, giving her best puppy dog face to try and sway her. Lauren rolled her eyes, "Fine, just let me get dressed…" She kissed her on the lips and pulled back the covers to get up. Before reaching the bathroom door, Lauren looked over her shoulder. "… You do know that you won't be able to wear leather, right?" she pointed out.

Bo was aware, she wasn't happy about it but everyone has to make sacrifices. "I know, but now I have nothing to wear" She admitted sadly.

Lauren chuckled, "You can borrow something from me" She nodded her head to her closet, stepping inside the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Turning her phone back on, Bo dialed her best friend's number. "Hey it's me. She's in" Her smiled was holding strong.

 **Clubhouse (1 Hour Later)**

After they had showered. Lauren helped Bo pick out something conservative to wear. Bo didn't really want to be in something that would make her uncomfortable, so she opted for a black fitted pantsuit.

Bo didn't know that she was capable of looking so prim and proper in a suit. She was almost looking, dare she say it? Normal? But she has to admit, she liked it. Lauren herself had gone for a grey pencil skirt with a matching blazer.

They both looked good.

Bo drove them back to the Clubhouse where Kenzi had also changed into her new uniform, provided by Neville. She wasn't happy that she had to pose as staff, but as long as she could help her friend then she didn't care.

Kenzi came downstairs all dressed, and eyed Bo and Lauren as they walked in. "Wow Bo-Bo, you clean up nice. You too Doc" she really meant it.

"I know right?" Bo replied, she couldn't get over how good she looked. Lauren just said thank you. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Bo turned to Kenzi, "Expecting someone?"

Kenzi smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, about that…" She stood awkwardly. "… I had to ask for Hale's help, you know for the new identities for us" Her nervousness was showing through, she wasn't very good at this.

"And?" Bo had a feeling that there was more to it than that.

"… And he kinda mentioned it to D-man, so he decided to tag along" Kenzi bowed her head, finally finishing her sentence.

"Great, just great" Bo sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

Lauren didn't know what to say, this could go very badly for her. But she was going to remain calm, she placed her hand on Bo's arm. "It's okay, he doesn't know anything. Right?" She turned to Kenzi.

Who then shook her head. "Nope, old Wolfman isn't the sharpest tool in the box" she tried to lighten the mood.

"Okay, let's do this" Bo clapped her hands together. She could get through this, it was just Dyson. Even though he was the one person who hated Lauren. For what reason, she didn't know.

Kenzi went to open the door, letting the men inside. "Hey dudes" She gave Hale a high five, and watched as Dyson side stepped them without a word.

Once he entered the room, his eyes instantly fell onto Lauren. Kenzi had mentioned to Hale that she was helping with the case, Hale didn't understand exactly why, but he knew that Lauren and Bo were friends so why wouldn't she want to help?

When Dyson had heard that Lauren was involved with the case, his suspicions grew. More to the fact at why Bo wouldn't ask him instead. To Dyson, Lauren didn't bring anything to the table. Not in the way that he could. "Bo, you look…" He took in her new outfit. "… Different" he smiled.

"I kinda like it" Bo knew what he was getting at.

Hale stepped forward, approaching Bo and Lauren. "Looking good Doc, here's your new Identity. To be honest I didn't really have to change much with your info, your credentials are more than impressive" He was such a schmoozer.

Lauren took the papers from Hale and smiled. "Thanks Hale" She always got along with Hale more than Dyson. He was more laid back and friendlier.

"Bo, these are yours. Oh and Doc? Hope you don't mind that you're taking Bo's last name, it was easier since D comes before L" Hale said.

Lauren could only smirk to herself as she read the name, Dr. Lauren Dennis. "Not at all, whatever makes the process smoother" she said.

Bo had to giggle as Kenzi handed her their fake silver wedding rings. She looked at the rings in her hand, wondering what it would be like to be married someday. Not to mention what it would be like being married to Lauren.

Dyson watched in jealousy as Bo handed the Doctor a ring. Something wasn't right.

Once they had put them on, Bo gave her Girlfriend a wink.

"I now pronounce you fake wives. Yay!" Kenzi joked, clapping her hands.

"Does the Ash know that you're helping out with this?" Dyson looked directly at Lauren, he had to be a dick and bring it up.

Lauren was expecting this though, she just kept her expression plain and gave the shifter the smallest smile that she could muster. "It's my day off, what I do today is **my** business. Not his, and certainly not yours" she wasn't taking any crap from him.

Bo was so hot for her right now. She loved to see Lauren standing up for herself.

"Not to be rude, but don't you think that it would be better if you and **I** went undercover" Dyson spoke to Bo. That wasn't rude at all was it?

"And why would it be better?" Bo frowned.

"Hale told me that you think that this might be Fae related, I can help" He was right, he could help.

But Bo didn't want his help. "I appreciate the offer Dyson. But if this does turn out to be Fae related, then Lauren can tell me what **kind** it is, how they feed and how dangerous they are. All you can tell me is if it **is** Fae. You can't tell me the rest. Can you?" she challenged him.

Dyson was surprised by Bo's answer. "I suppose not. Well good luck then. I'll catch you later Hale" He tapped his partner on the back and began walking out of the house.

Kenzi couldn't help but think that was kind of brutal, but he had it coming with the Ash comment. Sometimes, Dyson was just a prick for no reason. Maybe he didn't even realise that he was doing it.

"Let's hit the road" Bo took Lauren's hand and led her out to Hale's black SUV. He told Kenzi that it would be okay to use. All for the good of the mission.

Once they were outside, before Lauren could walk to the car, Bo grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a quick kiss. "What was that for?" Lauren pulled away.

The succubus smiled. "Can't I kiss my Wife?" she knew that it wasn't real, but as long as they were undercover then she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Lauren laughed, "Fake Wife"

Bo shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Technicality" they kissed again, this time for longer. They pulled away, resting their foreheads together. Bo could see herself loving married life, especially if she lived it with Lauren.

"Oh crap, I forgot my purse. I'll be right back" Lauren pecked her on the cheek, letting go of her hand as she walked back into the house.

Bo smiled to herself as she watched her walk away.

"Didn't figure you for the pantsuit type?"

But her smile instantly faded as she heard the familiar voice. Turning around she saw Saskia staring at her. "Whatever you want Saskia, I'm not interested" She wasn't doing this again, this woman was nothing but trouble.

"Aw come on babe, I don't like the way that we fell out. I'm heading to this sick party downtown, it'll be like a Succubus buffet. Come with me!" Saskia grabbed her hands, trying to drag her away.

Bo shook her off. "Sorry, I'm busy"

Saskia scoffed. "With your human Barbie Doll?" she nodded to the house. Saskia had watched their interaction before making her entrance. "She's pretty, I could see myself having some fun with her"

Bo stepped into Saskia's personal space. "Too bad, because that's never going to happen. I mean it Saskia, I don't want you anywhere near her" She stared into her eyes.

"Oh wow! You've fallen for a human? Lamest Succubus ever! See you around" Saskia laughed in her face, then walked off.

Bo didn't know what to make of that encounter. She turned around when she heard Lauren ask who that woman was. "No one, she was just looking for directions" she hid her lie with a smile.

Lauren seemed to buy it. "Shall we Mrs. Dennis?" She extended her hand.

Bo grabbed it and walked to the car. "We shall, Dr. Dennis" Once they were in the car, Bo drove off to the country club.

 **The Dahl**

Trick was just serving a customer when he saw Dyson walk through the door. "What will it be? The usual, or something stronger?" He asked, seeing Dyson's tortured expression. He didn't know what was wrong but he figured that it had something to do with Bo, everything did these days.

"Whiskey, and make it a double" The Wolf took up a seat at the bar.

"Care to explain your sudden mood?" Trick began pouting the whiskey into a small glass.

"I think that there's something going on between Bo and Lauren" Dyson took the offers drink, swallowing it down in one gulp. He was going to need a whole lot more than just one glass, he tapped the glass and slid it back over to Trick.

Trick could only lour at his words. If that was true, then it wouldn't end well for either of them. Especially Lauren, she was a ward of the Ash. "What makes you think that?" he wondered.

"Well among other things, they're going undercover as a married couple as we speak" Dyson said.

"It could be completely innocent" That didn't mean anything to Trick. Bo went undercover on cases all of the time, it just so happened that this time Lauren was tagging along.

Dyson shook his head in disbelief. "No, I saw the way that Bo looked at her. It was anything but innocent..." He'd realized that maybe he had blown his chances with Bo. "… And if there is something going on, it's kind of your fault!

"My fault? How did you come up with that?" Trick frowned, he didn't like the tone of Dyson's voice right now.

"You were the one who told me to break things off with her. If I hadn't we'd probably be together now. And Lauren would be in the lab where she belongs" The Wolf took another large gulp of his whiskey.

Yes Trick had told Dyson not to pursue a relationship with Bo. But at the end of the day, Bo was her own person. If she really liked Dyson that much, then she would have held out hope for him to come around. But she didn't, and that didn't mean that it was Trick's fault. It just meant that Lauren was worth more to her. And he wasn't going to let a jealous Wolf blame him for Bo making up her mind.

"I understand that you care for her, but if there is something between Bo and Lauren, maybe you should be the bigger person and let them be" Trick said.

Dyson scoffed. "Bigger person? Lauren is human Trick, they have no future. Not to mention she can't sustain Bo's needs, where as I can" he pointed out.

That was also true, but if Trick had learnt anything in the last few months of knowing Bo, it was that she always dedicated herself to the people she cared about. And once her mind was made up, that was it.

"Maybe I should let the Ash now that his precious human doctor is breaking Fae rules. That would put a kink in their relationship" Dyson spat maliciously.

Trick had listened to enough of his childish attitude. "Know this Dyson, if you do anything to sabotage their relationship. It will not end well for you" He warned him.

"Bo wouldn't hurt me" The Wolf chuckled.

"Maybe not, but if you hurt my Granddaughter. I will. I suggest that you heed this warning. Maybe it's best that you leave and cool off" Trick wasn't having this, Bo didn't know about his true identity or his relation to her. But he was going to defend her no matter what.

Dyson looked at his friend, now realizing that he was acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend. He had no say in Bo's life, what she did with it was her choice. His ego was just hurt that she had chosen a human over him. But there was more to it than that.

He left the bar, walking into the cool refreshing air. Dyson made his way into a nearby empty alley and began to shed his clothes as he started to shift into his animal form. Once he had fully transformed into his wolf self, the shifter sprinted off into the backstreets. Dyson thought that maybe a run would clear his head.

He just hoped that was all he needed.

 **Queens's Dale Country Club (3 Hours Later)**

It wasn't long after they arrived at the club that they had made themselves members. The manager, who went by the name of Mitch, was very impressed with Bo and Lauren's credentials.

Lauren's were all valid, where Bo's were all fiction. Hale had given Bo the cover job of working with the UN. And her College background was Harvard. Which in turn earned a glare from Lauren who still believed that Yale was the best.

Bo and Lauren walked hand in hand as Mitch gave them a tour of the club, it was nice to be together in a public setting without having to hide their relationship. Although Bo was still a bit shaken by Saskia's unexpected visit.

After what happened with the Alabaster, she didn't think that she would see her again. At least not for a while.

Kenzi had taken up her role in the Kitchen, she would constantly complain about how she wasn't cut out for menial labour. She was also proving to be a bad staff member too. In the hours that she had worked here, Kenzi had already smashed some plates and glasses, and spilt a tray of drinks on the Manager's Wife.

Safe to say it wasn't going well. But she had found out that the club actually does employ immigrants and that nearly all of them have disappeared. Kenzi had also informed Mrs & Dr. Dennis that Neville mentioned that there was woman named Blake who liked to gossip a lot.

Bo thought it best to start with her. If Blake really was the gossip Queen that Neville said she was, then surely she would have some juicy dirt on some of the members.

Once Bo and Lauren had introduced themselves, Blake took a liking to them and accepted their offer to give them the run down on the place. Bo had quickly learned that the club members had a secret for making each other rich and successful.

That statement itself posed more questions than it answered.

Lauren also thought that it was a bit weird herself. Blake also mentioned that the more elite members, that were spear headed by Mitch and his wife Chloe, had a little party every other night that was invite only. Bo bet Lauren that she could get them in without one.

Which led them to now, Bo and Lauren where both sitting in a hot tub. It turned out the party was a party party. Both women had to change into bikinis, otherwise they would look silly getting into a hot tub in their dresses.

Lauren didn't get a good vibe from Mitch, especially the way that he was always eyeing up Bo. She floated over to Bo in the hot tub and leaned into her ear. "Hey babe, I would say that Mitch is trying to cover up something" she whispered.

Bo looked at Mitch who had jumped into the tub, looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat. And he was also modelling a very unflattering speedo. "Baby, he isn't covering up enough" She kissed her on the cheek. She also noticed that Chloe was always staring at Lauren, it was taking every ounce of self-control not to knock her teeth out.

After some trays of food were served, everyone vacated the tub. "You two are very ballsy, if I may say so. You did show up uninvited after all, but don't worry. We really admire that about you. We can tell that you're our type of people" Chloe was still gazing over to Lauren.

"And what kind of people would that be?" Bo asked. She suddenly felt hot and flustered as everyone surrounded them. The sexual energy around them was getting to her. Since being with Lauren, Bo hadn't fed at all. Her last full feed was with Dyson and that wasn't going to happen again.

"Free spirits, up for anything" Chloe reached for Bo's hands.

"And to us, discretion is key" Mitch winked at Lauren who just kept her smile.

Looking at Bo, Lauren could see that she was struggling to hold her resolve. She needed to act fast, "As much as we would love to stay, I have an early surgery in the morning" She placed a calming hand on Bo's arm.

"Yes, sorry. Next time maybe" Bo held her Girlfriend's hand and led her back into the building to retrieve their clothes. The drive back to the Clubhouse was silent. Bo just gripped the steering wheel as she drove down the narrow road.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo felt so ashamed, she didn't want to feel this way but it was who she was. Once they reached her room, she took her shoes off and threw them across the room in frustration. Why couldn't she just be normal? Why did she had to fight this inner struggle, when she didn't ask for it?

"Bo, it's okay" Lauren placed her purse on the nightstand, then slipped off her own shoes.

Sitting down on the bed, Bo looked at her incredulously. She could read Lauren's body language. "How can you be so understanding?" She asked.

Lauren dropped down onto the bed next to her, sighing loudly. "Because I should've seen this coming"

"What do you mean?" Bo didn't understand.

She really didn't want to talk about this now, Lauren just shook her head. "It doesn't matter"

Bo wasn't having that. She cupped the blonde's cheek with her left hand, turning her back around. "Of course it matters, please. Talk to me" she spoke quietly.

"I'm not enough for you Bo. And I never will be. I can't sustain you like other Fae can, like Dyson can" Lauren bowed her head, her eyes suddenly welling up.

"I don't want Dyson, or anyone else. I only want **you**. End of story…" Bo captured her lips softly, how could she want someone else after being this happy? "… Lauren, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not letting you go anytime soon" She kissed her again.

"I love you" Lauren said.

"I love you too" Bo brought her in for a loving hug. She loved to hear her heartbeat, that and she relished in her scent.

Lauren smiled, pulling back. "I should get to that lab and finish analyzing that stuff that we found" When they were walking around the grounds of the club earlier, Bo and Lauren came across a vat of an awful smelling sludge, Lauren thought that it was strange that it was in the middle of nowhere.

But Bo found it even stranger that it had bits of discarded clothing swimming around in it. "Do you want me to come with you?" Any excuse not to be without her.

Lauren shook her head. "No, hopefully my lab techs have finished testing it by now. So I'll call you later with the results" She kissed her on the lips gently.

"Okay, love you" Bo couldn't stop herself from saying it.

After another small peck, Lauren stood from the bed. "Love you too, bye" With that, she left the room and then the house.

Bo was glad that they could talk openly about serious things. Succubi had to feed on chi to survive, but Lauren was human, which meant that if Bo fed off of her then she would get very weak, very fast.

Now that they were together, Bo couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else. Although she didn't necessarily need to sleep with someone to feed, she could just take their chi from them. And she wouldn't even have to kiss them completely, she was willing to do whatever it took to make their relationship work.

She wasn't giving up.

 **Light Fae Compound (2 Hours Later)**

When Lauren arrived at the lab, one of her nurses had handed her the results from the substance that she and Bo had found at the club. The substance contained different strands of Human DNA, plus a huge amount of Fae cells too. It didn't take Lauren long to figure out that this substance was actually the waste of whatever creature it was.

The blonde did some testing of her own on the goo, which then led her to find out what type of Fae it was, a Land White. Although they were not normally violent in nature, they do whatever they have to, to protect the land that they own.

But Lauren did notice that this Land White wasn't light Fae, there was no record of it in her database, which meant that it was Dark.

Lauren called Bo straight away, who had gone back to the club to do a little recon. Bo understood and thought it was best to confront Mitch and see what he had to say. It turned out that he knew all about it, and that the Land White was feeding on humans.

Furthermore, that he and the other members actually served those humans up as offerings to the creature. So that the Land White would grant them prosperity and luck. Bo was disgusted. It amazed her what some people would do for a few extra dollars and to get ahead.

The succubus felt bad for the people who had lost their lives because of this monster, she needed to take it down and fast. Kenzi had already received two strikes on her employee file, which made her panic, since all of the workers with three strikes or less were the ones being sacrificed.

Bo asked her Girlfriend if she had any idea who the Land White could be, since they could shift into human form, it could be anyone. Lauren suggested anyone who had the most interest in the club's garden and everything it contains.

Kenzi thought that it might be the creepy groundskeeper that had been staring at her all day, but after Bo confronted him, he was oblivious to what she was talking about. Which led Bo to believe that it was Amy, the head chef.

The Succubus rushed to the kitchen where she had just sent Kenzi to warn everyone. Upon arrival she saw that Amy was about to devour Kenzi just like she did to the others. Amy never made it out of the kitchen alive, but it wasn't at Bo's hands for a change, it was by the humans that the Land White prayed on.

Bo took Kenzi and vacated the kitchen, leaving the humans to give Amy a taste of her own medicine.

Neville had a hard time wrapping his head around what he saw. But he didn't think anyone would believe him if he said anything. At least there was that. Lauren was now on the phone to Bo, she was glad to hear that everything worked out okay. "Are you staying at the lab a bit longer?" Bo asked.

"Actually I was just heading home, why?" Lauren walked down the street from the compound. Since her apartment was on Light Fae territory, she only had to walk down the street to get home.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner. I can pick some up and be at your place in fifteen?" Bo wanted to spend the night with her.

Dinner sounded great to Lauren right now. "That sounds amazing!"

Bo laughed into the phone. "Pick your poison, Chinese, Pizza, Thai?" she wondered what her Girlfriend would like more.

"Surprise me" Lauren couldn't decide.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you" Bo wasn't going stop saying it.

Lauren smiled into her phone. "I love you too, see you in a bit" She hung up, reaching her front door. Stepping inside she set her keys and purse down on the end table next to the front door. She was happy to be home after such a long day.

She was about to walk over to the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. 'That was fast' She thought, thinking that it was Bo with their dinner. Opening the door, Lauren came face to face with a beautiful brunette. "Hi, can I help you?" She smiled.

The brunette smirked, licking her lips as her eyes turned a seductive Blue. "You must be Lauren. I'm Saskia" She stepped inside the apartment, pushing Lauren further in and closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Don't Take Your Love Away From Me**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

Bo walked down the hall to Lauren's apartment with a smile. She was happy that she got to spend the whole day with her Girlfriend and now they were going have dinner like a normal couple would do.

True they were anything but normal, but that's what made it all the more special. As Bo reached the front door, she noticed that it was open. Her smile faded, she had a really bad feeling all of a sudden.

Pushing the door open, she saw shards of glass scattered all over the floor. She looked around the room, her heart thumping in her chest. Then she saw her, Lauren. The blonde's body laid on the ground.

Bo rushed over to her, falling to her knees and checking the Blond's pulse. It was there, but it was faint. Lauren was pale, and cold to the touch. "Lauren? Please, wake up!" She held her face, trying to wake her. "Come on babe, wake up!" She shook her gently.

Nothing

"That's the problem with humans. They don't last long..."

As she heard Saskia's voice, Bo's anger and rage rose to the surface. She should've known that this was her doing.

"… Although, I see what you like about her. She tasted exquisite, like a fine wine that's been perfectly aged over time. Well, she was nice while she lasted" Saskia laughed.

That was it for Bo. She lunged at Saskia, tackling her to the ground. Saskia was caught off guard and had trouble adjusting. Bo punched her in the face repeatedly, breaking her nose over and over again. Saskia's eyes turned blue, she used all of her strength to push Bo off of her.

As she did, Bo rolled onto the floor and hit her head.

Saskia got to her feet, bringing her hand up to her bleeding nose. "The nose? Really?" She very rarely got hit in the face. No one ever got the jump on her.

Bo struggled to get up, she felt a little disoriented from hitting her head, which was bleeding slightly from the impact of the fall. "I told you, to stay away from her" She mumbled holding her head.

"Oh come on sweetie, didn't your Parents ever teach you to share your toys with other?" Saskia smirked.

Everything that she was saying just made Bo angrier. She began to approach Saskia, but she had a horrible pain in her head. With every step that she took, it just got worse. Bo eventually fell to her knees, her hands dropping to her sides.

Saskia walked forward and knelt down in front of her. She cupped Bo's face, bringing it up to look at her. "Trust me, you can do better than a primitive human..." She watched Bo shake her head, while she cried. "… We'll be good together. You're more important than she will ever be"

Bo shook her head again, opening her eyes showing her bright blue orbs. "That's where you're wrong!" Before Saskia had the chance to say anything, Bo brought her right arm up from her side and jabbed her knife in Saskia's neck.

She always kept a knife in her boot, just in case. She was really appreciating the relevance of that decision now.

Saskia clutched her neck, pulling out the knife and dropping it to the ground. She stumbled back as her neck began to bleed out. "Well played…" she tried to cover the stab wound as best as she could. But it was bleeding very badly. "… But don't worry, I'll be back!"

Bo watched her leave, then crawled over to Lauren who was still unconscious and barley breathing. "Lauren? Stay with me!" She saw that her Girlfriend still wasn't moving. Then she remembered something that Saskia had showed her.

As a Succubus, Bo not only had the power to take Chi, but she also had the power to give her own to others. But she had no idea how to even start that kind of transfer. She kissed Lauren on the lips hard, and tried her best to make it happen. "Please, stay with me! You can't die, I love you" she cried, trying again.

Nothing.

Suddenly, Bo felt herself getting weaker as a flow of orange colored Chi, went from her into Lauren. She was too inexperience to keep the flow going, and not two seconds later it stopped.

Lauren's colour had come back a little, but she was still unconscious. Bo tried again, but it wasn't working. The only thing left for her to do was to call for help. Pulling out her phone, Bo searched her contacts and hit call on Hale's number.

"Hale?! It's Bo, I need you to get to Lauren's place, NOW! And hurry, she's dying!" She cried into the phone, Hale said that he would be there as soon as he could and that he had called for back-up.

Bo cradled Lauren's head in her lap. "Don't worry babe. Help's coming, you're gonna be fine. I promise" She kissed her head. She could hear Lauren breathing but it was very low and wheezy.

She blamed herself for this, Saskia was her supposed friend. How was Bo to know that she would turn out to be crazy and homicidal? Bo suddenly heard sirens coming from outside of Lauren's building. Five minutes later, Hale appeared in the doorway.

The Siren was shocked to see Bo on the floor with Lauren in her arms. It didn't take long to realize that they were more than just friends.

He also saw a small pool of blood on the floor, and a knife not far from it which was also covered in blood. Hale made it over to the women and knelt down checking them over. "Bo? Are you hurt?" he asked.

Bo shook her head, she didn't care about herself. She just wanted Lauren taken care of.

"Okay, I need to get Lauren to the compound. Her medical staff can help her…" Hale gently took Lauren from Bo's arms and lifted her up into his own. "… I'm guessing that the Ash doesn't know about you two?" They both walked out to his car.

Bo totally forgot, the Ash. He would most likely turn up when he heard about Lauren, there was no way that she could explain this. "No. What am I gonna do Hale? God knows what he'll do to her when he finds out" She panicked.

As they reached his car, Hale laid Lauren in the backseat gently. After he'd closed the door, he turned back to Bo. "Then we won't let him find out. Don't worry Bo, I'll take care of it. Lauren's my friend, I've seen over the years what the Fae have put her through, I don't think that she needs any more. It'll be fine" He smiled to assure her.

Bo could kiss Hale right now, why couldn't Dyson be more like him. "Thanks Hale"

"Don't thank me yet. Not until we know that she's okay" Hale opened the passenger side door for Bo to get in. They strapped themselves in, and set off fast to the compound. Hale kept his police sirens on just in case, even though it was only down the street.

Thankfully there wasn't that much traffic, but Hale didn't hesitate to run a few red lights. He had called ahead for the medical staff to be waiting for them when they reached the clinic entrance.

Once there, Hale stopped the car and jumped out, running to the backseat to retrieve Lauren and place her on one of the gurneys, they had followed his instructions and waited for them.

Bo and Hale were told that they couldn't go any further than the lab, she tried to go with her, but Hale held her back promising that she was in good hands. One of the nurses informed Hale that the Ash was on his way.

When he had heard that Lauren was attacked and hurt, he rushed straight to the clinic. Bo and Hale were waiting outside the clinic when the Ash appeared before them, he didn't look happy. Hale bowed his head in respect, but Bo just folded her arms. "Succubus? Why am I not surprised to see you here? What happened?" he asked.

Hale was about to speak up, but Bo stepped forward first. This was her fault, she had to take care of it herself. "Lauren was helping me with something today. I stopped by her place to say thank you, and that's when I found her unconscious" It wasn't a complete lie.

"Did you see her attacker?" The Ash approached her.

Bo nodded, "Yes. I must've interrupted her, we fought. She lost and before I could catch her she was gone" She wanted so badly to rip Saskia's head off.

"The only thing that baffles me is that every Fae in this region, knows who Lauren is and more importantly how important she is to the Light. No one in their right mind would go after her, to do that would be suicidal" The Ash said.

Bo could read the look on his face. "Are you kidding me?! You actually think that I did this to her?!" She couldn't believe that he would think that.

The Ash shrugged. "You tell me, Lauren spends one day helping you with your…" he looked at her in disgust. "… Childish hobby and then she ends up in hospital, fighting for her life. Not to mention her symptoms, unconsciousness, laboured breathing, **drained** of life. Sounds like a Succubus feed to me"

She was five seconds away from tearing him a new one. "I agree that it might look that way, but I… " she caught herself before she professed her **forbidden** love. "… I care about Lauren, she's my friend. I give you my blood oath, it wasn't me. I am **not** capable of that" Bo wasn't going to let him accuse her of something this terrible.

He studied her, that was quite a defence. "I believe you, and I am fully aware of yours and Lauren's relationship…"

Bo kept a straight face, did that mean that he knew about them? She was beginning to panic a little.

"… I know that she's been helping you without my permission. Normally that would be a punishable offense, but as I said before. Lauren is of great value to the Light. I am willing to overlook her disobedience, if you promise to never see her again" Those were his terms.

Bo shook her head. "No way!" She couldn't imagine never seeing her again.

The Ash crinkled his eyebrows, "Now, you see **that** reaction right there, leads me to believe that the nature of you relationship is more than **just** friendly"

She didn't know what to say. It was her fault that Saskia went after her in the first place. Maybe Lauren was better off without her. If she let her go, then Lauren would be safe. As long as she was with Bo, she was always in danger. "At least let me say goodbye" That was all she wanted.

Just then, a nurse emerged from Lauren's room, "Ash? Dr. Lewis is stable, and awake" she said.

The Ash nodded, turning back to Bo. "Now is your chance to say your goodbye's Succubus. You have fifteen minutes, not a second longer" he stepped passed her to talk to Hale, asking him to brief him on what he saw.

Bo entered Lauren's room to see her sitting up in bed, she looked a little pale but Bo was glad to see her awake. She closed the blinds and locked the door.

"Hey" Lauren's voice was horsed.

Walking over to the bed, Bo sat beside her. Taking her hand in her own, "Hey…" She tried to smile, but her tears were making it difficult. "… Lauren, I'm so sorry" she sniffled.

Lauren held onto Bo's hands tightly. "For what? It's not your fault Bo. You had no idea that she would come after me" she didn't want her feeling guilty for this.

Bo just shook her head. "It doesn't matter. She was trying to get to me, that makes it my fault. This always happens to me. Everything I touch, I end up hurting" she continued to cry.

Not liking where this was going, Lauren buried her pain as she leaned forward. Bringing Bo in for a long kiss. "Don't ever think that Bo. **Saskia** , hurt me. Not you" she tried to comfort her.

Bo shook her head again. She didn't want to be let off of the hook this easily. "She was my friend, I brought her into your life. Trouble follows me, wherever I go. And because of me, you almost died. Don't you get it? You're better off without me Lauren" she sighed.

Lauren didn't have any words at this moment. She could see that Bo was set on this. And now all she could so is stay silent, she didn't want this to be over.

Bo kissed her head. "I love you, more than you will ever know. Which is why, I have to do this for you" she breathed. This was the hardest thing that she'd ever had to do. But it had to be done. She stood from the bed, walking slowly to the door.

It only took her a second to realise that Lauren wasn't letting this happen. Even though she was weak, she still tried to get up. "No!" She stopped Bo from leaving. "You don't get to decide that for me? Leaving now, would be for you. I know what I want…" She held onto the bed for balance. "… Bo, I love you"

Hearing that, made Bo cry even more. But it didn't matter, because she cared more about Lauren's safety than her own happiness. "This is different Lauren"

"No it's not…" Lauren shook her head. "… You didn't bring anything into my life, that I didn't already have. Look around you Bo, I'm buried in already! All I care about, is now. Please Bo…" She broke down, her tears falling. "… Please don't go"

What was she thinking? Bo couldn't leave her, not with the Ash and certainly not in this place. She stepped closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I won't…" She whispered, brushing her lips over Lauren's. " She wasn't giving up on her without a fight.

"… The Ash thinks that I'm in here saying goodbye" she said.

"Why?" Lauren didn't get that.

Bo had to tell her. "Because he made me swear to never see you again…" She watched at Lauren began to panic. But she held her hand up. "… Don't worry, it's okay. We can put on a little show for him. It doesn't mean that we're giving up, okay?"

Lauren didn't know exactly what to say, so she just nodded. Resuming their embrace, she felt better already just being held by Bo.

They stayed in their embrace for nearly ten minutes. Bo just wanted to hold her, she couldn't believe how close she was to losing her. She couldn't live without this wonderful woman. "I should go now" She whispered, taking in Lauren's sent.

The blonde sighed, if keeping their relationship a secret wasn't hard before, it was about to get a whole lot harder now that they weren't allowed to see each other. "You probably should"

Bo moved some hair out of Lauren face, her hand falling to rest on her cheek. Sh leaned in gently, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you" she was never going to get tired of saying that.

" **I** love you" Lauren whipsered. Whatever happened next, they would deal with. They would do anything to stay together.

"C'mon, back to bed" Bo smiled, walking Lauren to her bed and pulling the covers over her. Making sure that she was nice and cosy.

"What if we can't make this work?" Lauren didn't want to think about it, but it was a valid question.

Bo let out a sigh, truth be told she thought about it too. But she was too determined, now more than ever. "We will. This is just one more hurdle. It's not where it ends, I promise…" She pressed a kiss to her forehead. "… All you need to focus on now, is resting. Okay?"

Lauren nodded, laying back onto her pillow and closing her eyes. She was tired from being so weak, it didn't take her long to fall asleep. Bo heard as Lauren mumbled that she loved her as she drifted off into sleep.

Bo kissed her on the head once more before leaving the room.

The Ash was waiting for her outside. "I didn't think that you would actually do it" he said.

"I didn't do it on your account" She stared at him, she wasn't going to let him get a rise out of her. She walked passed both him and Hale, leaving the clinic quietly.

The Ash looked to Hale and nodded to the exit. "Go" He watched shake run out of the building after Bo. He knew that there was something more going on, he just hoped that it wasn't what he thought.

 **Outside**

Bo breathed in the cold air of the night. Trying to calm herself down. There was no way that she was leaving Lauren in there with that bastard. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to be frightened. Turning around, she saw Hale holding his hands up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he thought that she would've heard him.

She smiled, shaking her head. "It's okay, I guess that I'm just a little jumpy. Shouldn't you be in there with your boss?" She pointed at the hospital entrance.

"Na, I'm not needed anymore. She really is in good hands ya know?" He assured her.

Bo knew that he was right, the Ash practically swore to protect her. For some reason, he didn't want to punish Lauren for helping her. Which was strange, if any other employee of his had. They would've probably received a rough punishment. Bo needed to know what the terms of Lauren's enslavement was if she had any chance of freeing her.

"I know. You don't happen to know why Lauren came to work for the Fae, do you?" She thought that maybe Hale would know something.

Hale frowned. "Nope, sorry. No one really knows anything about the Doc's employment now that you mention it..." He found it odd himself the more that he thought about it.

He was one of the Ash's guards, the fact that he didn't know anything was sort of weird. "… I know that it's none of my business but, you really need to talk to Dyson about you and Lauren. You don't owe him it, but he really likes you and for him that could be kind of dangerous"

"How so?" Bo didn't get what was so bad about him having a crush.

"Dyson's a Wolf, and they mate for life. If he was to fall in love with you, that would be it for him. He wouldn't be able to move on to anyone else" The Siren explained.

Bo raised her eyebrows. Okay, she certainly didn't know that. But it all kind of made sense now, how he was always looking at her and trying to get her alone. Not to mention why he was so threatened by Lauren. "I didn't know that. But you're right, I'll talk to him" She promised.

Hale was glad that he could convince her to talk to his best friend. "So, you and the Doc huh?" he folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against his car.

Bo nodded, doing the same.

"Is it serious?" he was curious.

She had to laugh. If only he knew. "I love her"

Hale understood, "If you love her, then you can't leave her in there right?"

"You don't think that I know that?" Bo paused, staring into space. "I can't live without her" she sighed.

"I figured as much. Don't sweat it, I can keep an eye on her while you figure out a game plan" Hale nudged Bo on the shoulder. It was the least that he could do. He had never seen Bo like this, she clearly needed help.

"You'd do that?" Bo was surprised. He was risking a lot by offering to do this for her.

Hale nodded. "It'd be my pleasure. Like I said, Lauren's my friend and I care about her. But not like that" He pointed out, just in case Bo pounced on him.

Bo knew that she had nothing to worry about with Hale, he really was the best guy you would ever meet. Which was surprising, because nearly every Fae that she had met turned out to be a jackass. Even Dyson had his moments. "Thanks Hale, you're good guy" she patted his back.

He just shrugged. "I try…" he joked. "… C'mon, let me give you a ride home" he opened the passenger side door.

Bo was about to say thank you and get it the car, when she realized something. She needed to talk to Dyson right away, he needed to know that there was no chance for them in the way that he wanted. Bo would just end up feeling guilty if he mated with her, only for her to never return his feelings.

No, she needed to clear the air with him.

Before it was too late.

"Actually, can you take me to Dyson's? I need to talk to him" Bo asked.

Hale agreed and held open the door for her. Once they were in, he started up the engine and set off for his Partner's apartment. Bo was doing the right thing by setting him straight, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bad Blood**

 **Dyson's Loft**

Though she shouldn't be, Bo was very nervous about talking to Dyson. Rejection was the worst thing that can happen to someone. Especially if they were rejected by someone the they really like.

But Bo was doing the right thing by coming to talk to him. At the end of the day, she loved Lauren. And that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Yes Lauren was human and that posed a problem in itself, but none of that mattered to her.

She loved her for who she was, not what she was. And it was time that Dyson accepted that.

Bo stood outside Dyson's door, trying to think of what she would say when he opened it. She lifted be hand and brought it up to the door, but before she could knock, Dyson opened it and stood there with a smile.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand out here for" Being a wolf, he had caught her scent from outside the door.

"Hey. We need to talk, can I come in?" Bo asked.

Dyson nodded, stepping aside and holding the door open for her to enter.

She walked inside, glancing around the room. She was instantly struck with memories of her and Dyson, every time that she came here to heal, to heal again, and then heal some more. The more that she thought about it, the more she realised that what she and Dyson had couldn't even be classed as a relationship.

They were connected by the physical act of sex. There was literally nothing more to their relationship than that. And that was kind of sad, because she honestly thought that she liked Dyson when she met him. Or maybe, she wasn't meant to like him that way.

"Dyson—" She stopped when she saw him raise his hand.

He bowed his head! Letting out a laugh. "It's okay Bo, I know why you're here. And I know what you're gonna say to me" he had clued onto her guilty looking expression when he answered the door.

"You do?" She frowned.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's about you and Lauren. You're together, aren't you?" He already knew the answer, but he felt like she still needed to hear the words.

"Yeah, we are" Bo gave him a small smile. She felt so bad for doing this, but it was the right thing to do.

Dyson stayed silent, he had now heard the words that he had been terrified of hearing. And all he could do, was let out a small laugh. He honestly thought that Bo would've chose him. Their relationship wouldn't have been complicated, he could heal her, feed her, protect her until his last breath.

But she didn't, she had chosen to be with a Human. There must be a reason for that, Lauren was attractive sure. But she had to have something else, that drew Bo into her in the first place. "Do you love her?" He wanted to know.

Thinking about how much she loved Lauren, just made Bo smile. There was nothing that she had ever felt, that was remotely as strong as this. "I do…" And then her smile faded, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "… I'm sorry, I'm not gonna stand here and lie to you. Hale told me, that for your kind it's very risky for you to like someone…" She took a step forward.

Dyson should've known that his Partner would spill the beans on him sooner or later. He just didn't expect this to be happening tonight.

"… And I wanted to talk to you before it's too late. Is it?" She feared his answer, she really didn't want to be the bad guy.

"You know, it's funny. If you hadn't have come here and told me that you're in love with her, then I would've said yes. But now that I know about you two…" He kept her sweating. "… No, it's not too late. In fact, you're just in time…" He smiled.

Bo let out a breath of relief, she was so glad that she chose to come here tonight. That was a bullet dodged. "So, you don't love me?" She just wanted to be sure.

Dyson shook his head. "No, I still have some residual feelings of affection for you. But, they'll fade soon enough. I don't want to love someone who won't love me back. And I know that I haven't exactly been very friendly towards Lauren but, I'll work on that. I promise" he nodded at her.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that Dyson" she didn't want any of her friends to fight. And she certainly didn't want to be torn between the two of them. She would end up siding with Lauren, and then she'd lose Dyson's friendship.

"Although, I will say that you're probably in for a rough road. Especially with Lauren's affiliation with the Light. The Ash favours her above anyone, even his own people" Dyson was just pointing it out.

That was another reason why she wanted to come her, she didn't think that it would take Dyson long to figure it out without her telling him. And she couldn't have the Ash finding out either. "That's the thing, you can't tell anyone. We don't want the Ash to find out. Please, promise me that you won't tell him" she was begging him.

Dyson stepped forward, grabbing her hand and holding it. This was strictly platonic now. "You have my blood oath Bo. The last thing that I want to do is cause problems for you. And if you ever do need help, let me know" he smiled half heartedly.

But now that he had mentioned it, she did need his help. "Well, as long as you're offering. I do need your help with something…" she walked over to his bed, taking a seat on the edge. One thing he didn't have, was a couch. "… Lauren was attacked an hour ago. She's fine but, if I hadn't got there when I did then she'd probably be dead" Saying it, made her ache inside.

"Who attacked her?" Dyson asked, anyone who attacked the Light Fae's Chief Medical Officer was either stupid or crazy.

"Her name is Saskia, she's a Succubus like me. She has brown hair, brown eyes, about my height and she's Dark Fae. I stabbed her, while we were fighting in Lauren's apartment. I cut her pretty good so I was wondering if you could take some of her blood and get it tested. Maybe you can track her somehow?" Bo hoped.

Dyson nodded. This was his job, to detect. "Sure, I'll do whatever I can to help. I'll go over there now…" He walked to his locker, grabbing his leather jacket. "… Shouldn't you be with Lauren though?" He wondered why she wasn't with the person that she loved in a time like this.

Bo sighed, she wanted nothing more that to be lying in that hospital bed with Lauren. But thanks to the Ash, that wasn't going to happen. "As much as I want to, I told the Ash that I would stop seeing her. I don't think that he knows anything but, he thinks that what happened was my fault. He's probably right…" She still felt guilty.

But Lauren told her that it wasn't her doing, so she was going to just think back to what her Girlfriend had said. "… But I'm trying to make up for that by finding Saskia, and making her pay for what she did to Lauren"

Dyson placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Bo. If she's out there, I'll find her. She won't get away with this"

"Thanks Dyson…" She smiled gratefully. "… Well, I better get going. Hale is waiting outside in the car" she started to walk towards the front door.

"I'll walk you out. The sooner that I get to Lauren's, the sooner that I can find this Saskia" Dyson said as both of them walked out. Hopefully by the end of the night, he would have a good lead. And Saskia would be dealt with.

 **The Dahl (Next Morning)**

After he had gotten the blood sample from Lauren's apartment, Dyson drove over to the lab and had one of Lauren's assistants run it through the Fae database. He made sure to tell them it was classified, thankfully the analyst didn't care about the results so he didn't have to worry.

When Dyson got the results back he was instantly confused. Saskia was nowhere to be found in the Fae database, not even in the Dark. So he decided to dig a little deeper, and what he came up with shocked him to his core.

Since he couldn't find a record of her in the Database itself, Dyson decided to try and match her DNA with someone else who was. Even if she had no record, she was bound to have family that were registered. He ran the match and waited.

After ten minutes, the computer beeped to alert him of the match it had found.

The only person in the database that shared the same DNA as Saskia, was Trick. Which then led Dyson to realise that Saskia was actually Aife, Trick's long lost daughter and Bo's biological Mother.

Dyson hated the fact that he had lied to Bo all of this time, but he had sworn his fealty to Trick. Which meant that he did as Trick said. But in light of this new information, he knew that it was time for Bo to know.

Especially If Lauren was still in danger.

He gathered the information and sped off to the Dahl, Trick needed to know immediately. Dyson walked into the bar to find Trick taking the chairs off of the tables, he was probably getting ready to open up for the day. "Trick? We need to talk"

Trick automatically started to worry. "What is it Dyson?"

"I found Aife" The Shifter said.

Trick's expression dropped, after all of these centuries his daughter had returned. But why? "Where is she?" he asked.

Dyson shrugged, "I don't know where exactly but, she attacked Lauren last night. It turns out that she befriended Bo a couple of days ago, using a fake name" He explained.

Trick didn't understand, why would she go after Lauren? "Is Lauren okay?" he didn't know what he would feel if she ended up being seriously hurt.

Dyson nodded. "Bo said that she's fine. But she might not have been if Bo hadn't interrupted her. Apparently they fought and Bo stabbed her, after that she fled. I think that it's time that you told Bo the truth, she needs to know exactly who she's dealing with"

As much as Trick wanted to protest, his friend was right. He had lied to Bo long enough, but he knew that she wouldn't be happy at the fact that he'd kept such important information from her, especially since she had spent most of her time searching for those answers.

"You're right. Call her, tell her to get here straight away. I need to cancel my deliveries so that we won't be interrupted" He disappeared off into the back room.

Dyson did as instructed and pulled out his phone from his pocket, dialing Bo's number. Who answered on the second ring. "Hey Dyson, did you find something?" She asked.

"Sort of, look Bo you need to get downto the Dahl now. Trick has something important to tell you" he said.

Bo was suspicious about what he had to say, but she was also intrigued. "Uh, okay. I'll be there as soon as I can" she ended the call.

 **Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Room)**

Lauren was looking out of the window in her room. Even though it had only been a couple of hours since she last saw her, she missed Bolike crazy. Her smile, her voice and her touch. She really hoped that the Ash would buy this whole thing.

She knew how determined Bo was to free her, and it was very sweet but she still didn't know the reason why Lauren signed herself over to the Light in the first place. It was a sore subject for her to talk about, but she knew that if Bo was going to try and free her, then she needed all of the information.

She just hoped that Bo would take it well.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She wasn't really expecting any visitors, but the nurses probably wanted to check her blood pressure. She hated being a patient. "Come in"

The door slid open, revealing the Ash who was smiling at her. "Lauren, how are you feeling?" He stepped inside of the room, closing the door behind him.

She folded her arms, "Better, thank you for asking. Although, I'm sure that I could be of greater use outside of this room" she looked around, hating that she couldn't do anything. This room was going to drive her insane if she didn't get out soon.

"You mustn't rush your recovery Lauren, take the time that you to need to heal. Everything will be there when return" He couldn't lose her as an asset. So he was going to make sure that she took it easy.

"Did you really come all the way the the clinic just to see how my recover was going?" She couldn't help but wonder. It was very out of character for the leader of the Light to visit his sick employees.

The Ash just smirked. "You don't miss a think do you? I'm actually here because one of our Elders was murdered last night" he said sadly.

Lauren raised her eyebrows, who would have the guts to kill an Elder? "I'm very sorry, who was it?" She asked.

"Elder Aldous, we suspect that his killing may be some kind of a message" He said.

"A message for who?" She wondered.

The Ash shrugged. "I don't know just yet, but in light of the attack on you I'm not taking any chances. Everyone is on high alert, I have a meeting with the other Elders this afternoon. Whoever this person is, we'll find them. Enjoy the rest of your recovery time Lauren" he smiled one last time, then left the room.

The first thing that she wanted to do was call Bo, but she didn't have her phone on her and there wasn't even one in the room. Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. She called for them to enter again, thinking that it was the Ash forgetting to tell her something.

But it wasn't, it was Hale. He stepped inside of the room with a sunny smile, while holding a rather colourful bouquet of flowers. "Hey Doc, how're you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better, thanks. Umm…" Lauren pointed at the bouquet with a frown. "… Flowers?" She didn't expect this from him.

Hale had just remembered that he was holding them, he laughed. "Oh yeah, they're actually from Bo…" He handed the arrangement to her. "… But if anyone around here asks, just tell them that they're from me" he had to have a back up story.

Lauren held them up to her nose, taking a whiff. The freshness was overloading her senses. This was so sweet of Bo to do. And she was completely caught off guard. Turning them around, she noticed that there was a small card attached to one of the stems. She picked it up to read;

 _'Morning Gorgeous, it sucks that I can't see you right now. But I'm working on it, I promise. I hope that you're feeling better, Hale that said he would be my eyes and ears since I can't be with you. I'll figure something out, so that we can see each other soon._

 _I love you, Bo xoxo'_

Lauren traced the card with her fingers, going over Bo's handwriting. Reading it just made her miss her Girlfriend even more. "Thanks Hale" She placed the card in her pocket, then set the flowers down on the table beside her bed.

"My pleasure. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" he assured her.

She knew that she could trust Hale. "I know"

"I uh…" He reached his hand into his back pocket. "… I brought you something, figured that you might want it" he pulled it out. Holding it up and waving it in the air.

Lauren saw that it was her Cell Phone, she snatched it out of his hand. Smiling happily. Hale was a godsend. "Would it be totally inappropriate if I kissed you right now?" She asked.

Hale could only laugh. "Probably, but I won't say no to a friendly hug…" he held out his arms, he liked hugs. So he was happy when Lauren settled herself in his embrace, hugging gently. This was fun, but he had places to be. "… I gotta go and meet the Ash, but I'll be back later to check on you okay?" He pulled away.

"Sure, thanks again Hale" she winked at him. He was such a nice guy. Once he had left, she locked the door and shut the blinds. Now that she had her phone back, she wanted to talk to Bo and hear her voice. And she definitely didn't want to be disturbed.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo sat at the kitchen island, she felt like her life had just taken a nose dive. She hadn't long returned from the Dahl, where Trick had told her the truth about who Saskia really was. All of this time, she had been searching for her Mother and she had already met her.

Trick explained that Saskia's real name was Aife, she was a member of his clan a long time ago. He also explained how she murdered a Dark Fae Leader and was caught. But unfortunately she escaped and came to Trick for shelter.

He stressed that if he had, the Fae war would have begun all over again. He couldn't take that chance, so he sacrificed her by handing her to the Dark to be killed. Bo couldn't believe that the Trick that she had come to know and care about was capable of something like that.

Fortunately for Bo, Aife didn't get executed. If she had, Bo would never have existed. She was also mad at the fact that Dyson knew all about this. He made a spiel about not trusting Lauren because of who she worked for, but at least she wasn't harboring important information about Bo's lineage.

He really was a hypocrite. Bo didn't understand why she had come back after all of this time that she had spent in hiding. Why she would pretend to be someone else to befriend her only to turn on her and almost kill her girlfriend.

It didn't make any sense.

Trick didn't understand it either. But he knew that she wouldn't stop until she finished what she came to do. Trick suggested that Bo leave town until Aife gave up, but she wasn't having any of it.

She had just stopped running, she wasn't a killer anymore. She finally had a place to call home, with friends that she loved. Not to mention a brilliant blonde doctor who owned her heart. There was no way that she was leaving now.

Bo told both men that she wasn't leaving, that she had finally found her Mother and she had things that she needed to know. They had no idea what it was like to grow up not knowing who you were, or where you come from.

Questions needed answers, and Aife had Bo's.

She stormed out of the bar, needing to get out of there. Once they got to the clubhouse, Kenzi pointed out that she had no idea that Trick and Dyson knew were keeping such a big secret from them. Bo knew that her best friend had nothing to do with it, she could always trust her.

Bo just needed some time to process this new information, she wanted to kill Saskia for what she did to Lauren. But that was when Bo thought that she was just Saskia, not her long lost Mother who abandoned her at birth.

Kenzi had gotten a message from Hale saying to meet him. She promised her friend that she would be back. Walking out of the house, she left Bo with her thoughts.

The brunette opened up a beer and drank it slowly. Unfortunately they had run out of anything stronger so beer would have to do. Suddenly she felt her pocket vibrate, pulling out her phone she saw Lauren's name across the screen.

Finally, the one person who had any hope of cheering her up was calling. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but much better. I know that it's only been fourteen hours but, I really miss you" Lauren gushed.

Bo chuckled. "I miss you too, you have no idea"

"How has your morning been?" The blonde asked.

 _'In a word, Shit'_ Bo thought to herself. "Not great" She didn't really want to elaborate.

After hearing the tone of her Girlfriend's voice, Lauren needed to know more. "Bo? Talk to me, what happened?" She wanted to know what had upset her.

Bo sighed into the phone, "You remember Saskia, right?"

"I'm familiar with her, yes" Lauren joked. It was hard to forget the woman who tried to kill you.

"Well, it turns out that her real name is Aife. And she also happens to be my birth Mother" Bo said.

Lauren's jaw dropped in shock, she knew how long Bo had been searching for her Mother. "Oh. Umm, are you okay?" She didn't know what to say, but she could guess that this was probably Bo's biggest fear. And that she wasn't doing well.

Bo smiled into the phone. "I am now that I've heard your voice. I still need to find her though, I won't let her get away with what she did to you" There was no way that she was letting go of this.

Lauren loved that Bo wanted to avenge her. But things were different now that Saskia was actually her Mother. "Bo, don't do anything rash. You've been looking for her for so long. How will you ever find the answers that you're looking for if you kill her? Some things are more important than revenge" she didn't want her to lose sight of that.

"But she-" Bo started.

"Tried to kill me, I know. But that's all she did Bo, she **tried**. I'm still here aren't I? Please, find her. Learn what you can. You'll just end up hating yourself if you don't" Lauren couldn't let her do this, if it was the other way around she would want answers.

Bo knew that Lauren was right, she was always right. Regardless of what her Mother had done, she still needed answers from her. "How do you do that?" She let out a laugh.

"Do what?" Lauren asked.

"Convince me to do the right thing?" Bo could hear Lauren laugh, she loved hearing her laugh. It was like music to her ears.

"Nice try succubus, but we have to have **some** mystery in our relationship" Lauren just kept laughing.

This phone call had really cheered Bo up, she was having such a crap morning. But somehow the good doctor had turned it around. Just then, there was knock on her door. She looked up, wondering who it was. "There's someone at the door. But I swear to you blondie, the minute that I get you alone. I'm going to give you the most earth shattering night of your life" That was a promise.

"I could probably pencil you in. I love you" Lauren knew that she had to end the call, but she wasn't going to end it without saying those words.

Bo smiled. "I love you too, bye" Placing her phone back on the counter, she got up to answer the door. It was Aife. Bo unsheathed her dagger, bringing it to her neck and slamming her against the wall.

"Is this how you say hello?" Aife groaned, she wasn't having the best time with knifes right now.

"Only to you!" Bo hissed.

Aife figured that her daughter was still upset about last night. "I know, you're still upset about what I did to your Doctor friend right? I get it, I went too far. But please, just hear me out?" She held her hands up in surrender.

Although she was hesitant, Bo lowered her knife and let her go. "Talk" She ordered.

Aife nodded, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat on a stool. "I'm sorry for attacking your human"

Bo slammed her knife down onto the counter. "She's not my human, she's my girlfriend" she wasn't going to sit here and take this.

"Really? You do realise that you're a Succubus right? We don't do relationships, and especially not with humans" Aife said.

Bo was getting sick of these Fae stipulations. "Yeah well, I'm not just any Succubus. And she's not just any human either" She made it clear.

"Can't argue with that" Aife wasn't going to fight her daughter on this.

"I just have one question for you. Why now?" Bo folded her arms.

Aife sighed. "I've never stopped thinking about you, not since the day that I gave you up. And then I heard that you had discovered the Fae and that you were looking for me. I knew that i had to find you"

Bo didn't know how to respond. One minute Aife acted like a broken Mother looking for her daughter, and the next minute she was a crazy homicidal bitch. She didn't know which way was up.

Aife got up and slowly approached her daughter. "And now that I have, we are going to change the way of the Fae together" she added.

Okay, now Bo was confused. "What do you mean change?"

Aife grabbed a strand of Bo's hair and twirled it in her fingers. "Don't you think everyone should have the choice to be unaligned like you?" She asked.

"I guess. But how are you going to change that?" Bo asked.

"The Light Fae elders always respond well to acts of violence, so I sent a little surprise package their way" Aife's face showed no emotion.

Bo didn't like the sound of that. "What kind of package?"

"The exploding kind" It was clear that Aife was bat shit crazy by her answer.

Bo's mouth hung open, if Aife had really sent a bomb over to the compound then the clinic could be hit too. And Lauren was still in there. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! There's innocent people in there! **My** Girlfriend is in there!"

Aife really didn't care. "Oh right, the human. Don't worry sweetie, you'll find another one. I'm doing this for you, because I love you" She smiled.

Hearing the way that she spoke so carelessly about killing innocent people, and Lauren being one of them. Bo was mad as hell. "Well the problem is, **Mom** …" she stopped closer to her. "… I hate you" she spat.

Something inside of Aife snapped upon hearing that from her daughter. "You hate me huh?" she reached out her hand with Bo noticing, grabbing her daughter's dagger and driving it into her stomach. "That sounds like a normal Mother/Daughter relationship to me. I guess that I'll just have to finish my plan solo" She whispered the last part in her ear.

Bo was hunched over from the pain, she could feel the steel moving around inside of her stomach. She watched Aife yank it out, causing her to scream in agony. Her Mother dropped the dagger onto the ground, which Bo soon followed as she fell down to her knees.

She was in no condition to be walking, but Bo had to leave and get to the compound. Before the bombs were detonated. She crawled as best as she could, digging her nails into the floorboards. It was no use, she was bleeding out.

Falling onto her back with a sigh, Bo cried as she started to pass out. Holding onto her wound, feeling the blood spill out through her fingers. All she kept thinking about, was that Lauren was still in there. And there was a bomb on the way.

At this point, she needed a miracle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: No Smoke, Without Fire**

 **Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Room)**

After getting off of the phone with Bo, Lauren decided that she should probably get some sleep. However, she was too worried about Bo and her Mother, to achieve her allotted eight hours. After a while, she was sat in her bed flipping through her own chart that the nurses had left in her room.

Thankfully everything was in order, her vitals were low but considering that she had survived a Succubus' attack, that was a good thing. Hale had shown some time later with some lunch from a café down the street. He figured that she would want something better than hospital food.

Hale hadn't long returned from talking with Kenzi. He was sent by Dyson to try and talk Kenzi into getting Bo to talk to him.

Kenzi told him that it wasn't her decision, and that Bo would talk to Dyson and Trick when she was ready. Hale wasn't going to argue with that, so he picked up some lunch on his way back to the clinic.

He'd promised Bo that he would watch over Lauren and that's what he intended to do. They were both eating their sandwiches while talking. "Is Bo okay?" he asked. Lauren had mentioned that the person who attacked her was actually Bo's mother. Dyson never told him the details as to why Bo wasn't talking to him, maybe he should have. He always felt like he was kept out of the loop.

"I think so, I just hope that she gets the answers that she needs" She sipped her water.

"Let's hope so" Hale said.

Suddenly, the walls of Lauren's room shook as they both heard a loud noise coming from outside.

"What was that?" Lauren asked worriedly.

Hale got up, arming himself just in case. "Wait here, I'll go check it out" His job was to keep her safe, so that's what he was going to do. The Siren left the room quickly.

Lauren walked over to the window, gasping as she saw that the main building of the Compound was in ruins. Black smoke rose high in the air, the huge flames poured out of the shattered windows. She knew every inch of this place, and she knew that the fiery wreck that she was looking at was actually the Ash's private quarters.

She remembered him saying that he had a meeting with the Light Elders this afternoon. Checking the time on her phone, she saw that it was well into the afternoon. Hearing the door open from behind her, she turned around to see Hale walking back in. "What happened?"

"Suicide bomber, apparently. He walked into the Council room and blew himself up, along with all of the Elders that were inside" He sighed. This was not a good day for the Light Fae.

Lauren couldn't believe this. But there was one thing that she had to know. "What about the Ash?"

Hale met her gaze, shaking his head. "Only two Elders survived the blast, and he wasn't one of them. He's dead…" He could see that she was having trouble processing this news, probably because she had no idea where this left her in terms of her servitude. "… Lauren, I've gotta get you out of here. It's not safe…" He turned around, gathering her stuff for her.

"And go where?" Where could she go? Her apartment was a crime scene, her work place was a mess. There was nowhere for her **to** go.

"I can take you home, I think that the cleaners have finished with it" he offered.

Lauren thought it over. He wanted to take her home, thinking that she thought of her apartment as her home. But she didn't, not anymore. Bo was her home. And she wanted to go back to her. "No, take me to Bo's. I'll get dressed, give me five minutes" she disappeared off into the bathroom.

He nodded, as long as he got her away from the bombers. He didn't care where he took her.

 **Clubhouse**

As the minutes went by, Bo drifted in an out of consciousness. She must have lost a lot of blood by now, and she didn't know how much longer that she could hold on for. She hoped that someone would come to her rescue soon.

"I swear, that dog needs a leash! The dude just doesn't know when to let up…" Kenzi closed the front door. "… Hey Bo, are you feeling better?" She walked into the house, seeing her best friend laying on the ground. In a pool of what looked to be her own blood. "BO!" She dropped down beside her, trying to shake her. "Wake up babe! Come on!"

Kenzi noticed how pale her best friend's completion was. She held her hands over Bo's bleeding wound, pressing down hard. But no matter how hard she did, the bleeding just wouldn't stop. "SHIT!" She used one hand to grab her phone, dialling a bunch of numbers.

She'd called Hale, Lauren and Dyson. No one was picking up. "Damn it! God created cell phones for emergencies people! Answer you're damn phones!" She dropped the phone, she had so much blood on her hands that it slipped. She just placed them back onto her wound.

"Oh my god!"

Kenzi turned her head, seeing Lauren's frozen form standing a few feet away. She got that the blonde was probably in shock right now, but she didn't have time for this. "Lauren! Snap out of it! Bo needs you!" She yelled at her.

Lauren settled her eyes on Kenzi, she needed to be on point now. This was her area of expertise. She wobbled over to them, still feeling weak from Aife's attack. She checked Bo's pulse, it was very faint. "Bo? Can you hear me?" She got no response from her. "Kenzi? Get some towels, now!"

Kenzi stood up, running upstairs to find whatever she could.

Pulling off her jacket, Lauren fashioned it into a pillow and placed it under Bo's head. "You're gonna be fine, I promise. It's my turn to save you now" she kissed her head. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

Hale walked into the house, seeing the display before him. "What the hell happened?" He knelt beside Lauren, looking down to Bo's wounded body. Was it crazy day today?

"Clearly, she's been stabbed. And I'll bet good money that it was Aife who did it" Lauren lifted the hem of her Girlfriend's tank top. Seeing the large cut that wouldn't stop bleeding. She wondered if the knife had nicked one of Bo's organs.

"Got the towels!" Kenzi jumped off of the bottom step, running over to her and Hale. When did he get here?

"Thanks…" Lauren took the three towels, holding them over Bo's stomach one by one. But they weren't enough, they just ended up becoming saturated with her blood. "… She's bleeding out, I don't have any equipment to save her" she sighed.

Kenzi shook her head, frowning. "No, you have to save her! What if we just get her to heal?" That was the whole point of being a Succubus.

Lauren couldn't believe that she forgot about that, if Bo feed on someone's chi then she could heal herself. "Bo? You need to feed…" She touched her face gently, all she got out of Bo was a moan. She had lost too much blood. So Lauren thought that the only way to wake her up, would be to get a reaction out of her.

And the only thing that came to mind, was pain. "… I'm really sorry about this…" she poked her Girlfriend's wound. And as if by magic, Bo screamed out. Opening her eyes, not knowing what the hell was going on. "… It's okay, just feed" Lauren kissed her hard.

Bo was too weak to realise who she was feeding from, so she just pulled as much Chi as she needed to heal. She felt the ache in her stomach fade a little, and it was also enough to open her eyes. Then she saw that it was Lauren's chi that she was taking. She stopped the feed.

Lauren's eyes fluttered, and her breathing became laboured. She was still weak from Aife's attack and she had fed Bo too. Her Human body couldn't take this kind of exertion.

Bo caught her before she fell to the side. "Lauren? Why did you do that?" The last thing that she ever wanted to do was hurt her.

"You were dying" the blonde mumbled tiredly, before passing out completely in Bo's arms.

As she moved, Bo felt a sharp sting in her stomach. Looking down at her stab wound, she saw that it had only closed up half way. "Hale? I need your chi" she turned to him. He was the only one strong enough to survive a full feed and if she took enough from him then she could give some back to Lauren.

"Uh, okay" Hale couldn't exactly say no.

Bo grabbed his face, pulling the chi without kissing him. Once she had taken enough, she let Hale go and leaned over Lauren. Feeding her some chi, she saw the colour come back into the blonde's face. A few seconds passed, and Lauren opened her eyes. Bo sighed in relief. "You've gotta stop doing that to me" she rested her forehead on hers.

Lauren frowned. "What?"

"Dying" Bo said. She didn't want to watch her Girlfriend fight for her life again. It cut her like a knife.

"I will if you will..." The blonde tried sitting up, long enough to fall into her Girlfriend's arms for a hug. Just being in her arms and being held, made Lauren feel ten times better. She loved the effect that Bo had on her.

Bo kissed her on the head, while still hugging her. "Deal

Kenzi loved that Bo and Lauren were having a little moment, and it was nice and all. But she was having a hard time getting her heart not to explode. "Yeah don't worry about me, I'm totally fine just sitting here with my best friend's blood on my hands!" She held up her soaked hands.

"Sorry Kenz. I didn't mean to scare you…" Bo reached her hand out for Kenzi to hold, she was being a little insensitive. But to be honest, she was solely focused on Lauren right now. "… Hale, do me a favour and take Lauren up to my bedroom. She needs to rest" she moved her tired Girlfriend in his direction.

Hale lifted her up into his arms, making sure that she was secure. "I got you Doc…" He turned around, walking slowly to the stairs and then up to Bo's bedroom.

"I'll be up in a second!" Bo called after them.

Kenzi was also worried about who the hell it was that stabbed her best friend. She wiped the blood off of her hands before touching Bo's arm. "So, you wanna clue a sister in on who did this to you?"

Bo smiled tiredly. Lifting up her soaked shirt to see that her wound had completely healed. There was nothing there. God bless her Succubus abilities. "Aife…" She answered her friend's question. "… She said something about us changing the way of the Fae, and then she stabbed me"

"She just stabbed you? For no reason?" Kenzi found it odd that Aife would tell Bo her plan and want her to join in, only to then stab her and leave her for dead.

"Well, I did tell her that I hated her. So, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to a crazy person" Bo realised her error in judgement.

Kenzi nodded. "Yup, that'll do it. For a normal person it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but for you Mom…" She started making a stabbing gesture with her hand, while making squeaky noises. She had watched the movie _'Psycho'_ way to many times.

"I didn't mean to say it. But she got me so mad, especially when she told me that she sent a mysterious exploding package to the Compound" Bo couldn't have imagined what she would've felt if Lauren had been caught in that.

Hale took that moment to come back downstairs. "Yeah, a bomb actually" he walked towards them.

"A Bomb? Jeez, where's John McLaine when you need him huh?" Kenzi was on a roll with these movie references. It was her thing.

"I don't think that he could've saved the day on this occasion Lil-Mama. The Bomb, was strapped to a person. The guy blew himself up, and everyone else in the room" Hale explained.

"And when you say **everyone** , you mean?" Bo wanted to know how many innocent people that her Mother had carelessly slaughtered.

Hale cleared his throat, "The High Elders, they were in the middle of a meeting when he barged in. Only two survived, and the Ash wasn't one of them" he didn't think that Bo would care, but her face was showing a look of sadness.

Bo's mouth hung open, "He's dead?" She watched him nod. She couldn't believe that her Mother had murdered the Ash. But a part of her couldn't help but feel relieved, because with him gone that meant that she and Lauren didn't have to sneak around anymore.

"Look, I gotta get back to the Compound. The whole explosion thing has the rest of the Council freaking out. I've been ordered to find all of the Noble Families and get them to safety" He had taken the call once he'd laid Lauren down upstairs.

"Then you should go. I'm going to change out of these, and into something a little less bloody" Bo smiled, tapping Hale on the shoulder and walking passed him to the stairs.

Kenzi grabbed her arm before she could run off. "And then what are you gonna do?"

"Then, I'm gonna find Aife and kill her" Bo said it with no emotion.

And that was something that Kenzi didn't think that Bo was capable of. "Can you though? Can you really kill your own Mother?" She didn't want her friend to do something that she would end up regretting.

Bo understood what Kenzi was getting at, and she wasn't wrong. She had spent so much of her time trying to find out who Aife was, where she was, why she gave her up and let her be raised by Humans. But all that didn't matter now. She needed to be stopped. "Yeah I can…" She nodded. "… It's not like she had a problem trying to kill me"

Hale watched as Bo made her way upstairs. And he could also see that Kenzi was looking a little deflated. "She's got a point you know. Aife went after her first"

"I guess…" Kenzi sighed. "… Hey? Be careful. You never know how many bomb boys that Aife has lurking around" she joked.

Hale just laughed it off. "Don't sweat it Lil-Mama, you taught me well" he gave her a fist bump, then ran out of the house. He and Kenzi had a special bond, and they didn't want to lose each other.

 **Upstairs**

Entering her room, Bo saw Lauren sleeping soundly on her bed. What she did was very risky, she was still recovering from Aife's attack and not sixteen hours later she was in the middle of another chi suck. Her actions were so selfless, it just made Bo love her even more.

The fact that she was willing to risk her life, made Bo realise just how much that Lauren actually loved her. She never thought that she would have something like that.

Bo pulled her shirt up and over her head, throwing it in the bathtub and then walking over to the sink. She turned the faucet, hearing the rumbling of the old pipes as the water poured out of the tap. She held her hands under the hot water, scrubbing the dried blood off of her palms.

Lauren opened her eyes, she could hear water running from outside of the bedroom. Sitting up, she felt a little light headed. But she got up anyway and wobbled over to the bathroom, she looked down to see that she still had Bo's blood on her hands.

After she'd cleaned herself off, Bo grabbed a clean shirt and was about to go back and check on Lauren. Only to find her Girlfriend standing in the doorway. She got to her in a flash, Lauren looked like she was about to collapse. "What are you doing? I told you that you needed to rest" she put an arm around her waist, walking her back to the bed.

"I know, but I've got bloody hands" Lauren held out her hands, showing Bo the stained blood.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it…" Bo pulled the covers over her Girlfriend's legs, then went to the bathroom to grab a wet towel. She sat beside Lauren, wiping the dried blood off of her hands. After she was done, she just took a second to look at her. Admiring her presence, and her beauty. "… I love you"

Lauren smiled, clutching Bo's hand gently. "I love you too…" She stared at their joined hands, then looked back to her. "… You're going after her, aren't you?" She guessed.

Bo nodded, she couldn't let Aife kill anymore innocent people. The Fae world was already messed up enough. Killing a bunch of Elders and causing chaos would just make it worse. "I have to stop her from hurting anyone else" she said.

"Bo, if you kill her before you get the answers that you need you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life" Lauren saw Bo's point, and it was completely valid. But she had spent all of this time, searching for answers to her origins. And now they were within her grasp, Lauren didn't want her to lose that chance.

Getting answers was more important than revenge, but Bo had a feeling that Aife wasn't going to make it easy for her. Which just made her worry, Aife was older, stronger, and more experienced with her abilities than Bo was. "What if she kills me before I get the answers?"

After her little near death experience, thanks to Aife's attack. Lauren had done some digging through the Light Fae Archives. She looked into anything that they had on Succubi, which wasn't much. But she did find an old amulet that had the power to block a Succubus' powers. That would come in handy right now. "She won't be able to, if you wear protection"

"Protection?" Bo frowned.

Lauren sat up a little, nodding her head. "Yeah, it's called a Kushang. It's an amulet that's used to block a Succubus feed. If you wear it, she won't be able to take any chi from you. We keep one in the archives" she wanted her to be safe.

Bo couldn't help the smile on her face, Lauren was bed ridden and still she found a way to save her. She leaned in to peck her lips softly. "Thank you"

"For what?" The Blonde asked.

"For always looking out for me…" This was why Bo loved her so much, with Lauren it was easy. With Dyson, it felt he was smothering her. He offered his help, and when Bo would decline he didn't take no for an answer. Lauren offered, but it Bo refused then she'd respect her choice.

 **That** was true love.

"… You need to get some rest. Not many Humans can say that they've survived two Succubus feeds" It was a testament to how strong Lauren actually was, Bo had never seen anything like it before.

Lauren laid back onto her pillow. Feeling the tiredness over take her, "You're probably right…" But before she left for sleepy land, she had something to say. "… Bo, please come back safely. I can't imagine the thought of ever losing you" she held her Girlfriend's hand.

Bo smiled, bending her head to kiss Lauren on the lips. She left it longer than she intended to, but she couldn't help it. She could kiss her forever. "I'll always come back to you, I promise" she whispered.

"You better" Lauren mumbled, closing her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep.

Kissing her on the head again, Bo got up and went to her closet to grab her jacket. She was going to keep that promise. There was no way that she could ever leave Lauren.

 **Downstairs**

As she jumped off the bottom step, Bo saw Kenzi throwing some towels over the puddle of blood that was still in the kitchen. Her best friend wasn't one for cleaning, so this was her waging of making it disappear.

Suddenly, someone banged on the front door. Kenzi jumped, fearing that it was Aife coming back for more. Or worse, that maybe it was one of her Bomb Boys coming to blow up the house.

Bo grabbed held her machete in her hand, walking over to the front door to open it. She saw that it was Dyson, and her expression wasn't pretty. She wasn't in the mood for him right now.

"I got Kenzi's message, are you okay?" He asked, looking rather worried.

She let him in without saying a word, then shot Kenzi a scowl. He was the last person that she wanted to see right now.

Kenzi held her hands up, "I sent a message to everyone, not **just** him. What did you expect me to do? You were dying Bo! I didn't know what else to do" Kenzi was just doing what she thought was the right thing.

Bo then realised that she was being a bit ungrateful. "It's okay Kenz. I know that you were just trying to help" she flashed her best friend a smile.

"Do you need to heal?" Dyson asked.

She couldn't help but notice the hint of hope in his voice. So much for him being over her and letting it go. "No, I don't. Lauren already healed me" she was proud of that.

Dyson was surprised to hear that. Human's weren't exactly long lasting. "Oh, okay. Where is she?" He looked around not seeing her anywhere.

Bo pointed to the stairs. "Sleeping, she was still pretty tired"

The Shifter took in her outfit, she was geared up for something. "Going somewhere?"

She nodded, holding her arms out so that Kenzi could help her strap on her Machete. They had a system and routine and they were pretty damn good at it. "I'm gonna have a little chat with my Mom" she answered.

"Then I'm going with you" he said.

"Uh, no. You're not" Bo shook her head, she didn't want his help. And this was something that she had to do by herself.

Kenzi didn't want to get in the middle of this, so she just decided to take a step back and watch it unfold.

Dyson tried to approach her, but Bo held her hand up to stop him. Clearly she was still mad about him lying to her. "I know where she is Bo. I followed her scent all the way to a House of 63rd street. Look, I'm-"

"You're what Dyson? You're sorry?! I don't care, you lied to me for months! All of the times that you told me that no one knew anything about her and that I should let it go…" She shook her head in disappointment. "… When **you** knew who she was the entire time. You knew how badly I wanted to find her"

"It wasn't my place to tell you Bo, it was Trick's" Dyson felt awful for lying to her, and he even tried to convince Trick to come clean.

Bo scoffed, that was another subject. "Don't even get me started on Trick! You're both as bad as each other…" she placed her phone inside her front pocket. She turned around to see Kenzi putting her own jacket on. "… No Kenz, you're staying here" she said.

Kenzi shook her head. "Hell No! We're a team Bo! Where you go, I go" she made a good point.

But Bo didn't want her getting caught in the crossfire. "Not this time Kenz, I won't let you risk your life for me" she backed up towards the door, but before she could leave Dyson grabbed her wrist.

"Bo please, let me help" He was begging her.

Bo pulled her hand back with a sigh, this was getting ridiculous. "You really want to help me Dyson? **Keep** Kenzi here, do **not** let her follow me" With that, she left the house.

Kenzi didn't care what Bo wanted, she was going to follow her anyway. But she was pulled back, when Dyson grabbed onto her hands. "Hands off the Kenz, dog breath!" She struggled in his grip.

Dyson shook his head, he had lied to Bo for months, betrayed her trust, the least that he could do was honour her wish to keep Kenzi safe. "Sorry Kenz, but you're not going anywhere" he said.

Kenzi hated that she had to stay behind, but Bo obviously needed to do this by herself. Although, she had suspected that her friend might make her stay behind. So she dowloaded a tracking app in her friend's phone. As soon as Dyson left, she would go and find her.

Best friends stuck together no matter what.

 **Unknown Location (1 Hour Later)**

After she'd left the house, Bo drove straight over to the Light Compound. Or at least what was left of it. She walked closer to the entrance, seeing the ruins before her. She couldn't believe that her own Mother was capable of something like this. It made her wonder if it was genetic.

Getting into the Archive was relatively easy, especially since the Guards that normal stood outside were either away dealing with the aftermath of Aife's attack. Or they were dead.

This whole place was a maze, she had no idea which section held the amulet that she was looking for. Thankfully, there was a manifest attached to the wall. Which then told Bo exactly where everything was. She was appreciating the fact that the Light Fae were so organised.

She held the amulet in her hands, smiling to herself. "Lauren, I love you" she had the most amazing Girlfriend.

Thanks to Dyson's information, Bo knew exactly where Aife was. She drove to the house that he'd told her about, pulling outside she saw that it wasn't so much a house as it was a lavish mansion. Taking a closer look, she saw half naked men roaming the grounds. Her Mother wasn't sutble.

Bo walked to the front door, even though the men all saw her they didn't try and stop her from getting to the door. She noticed that they showed no emotion, it was like there were just hollow shells. What did Aife do to them?

She opened the door, entering the house. Looking around, all she saw was an empty foyer. This was getting creepy now. "Mom?" She called out.

"And here I was expecting something more spontaneous" Aife chuckled, descending the stairs slowly. She was expecting Bo to be much more sneakier.

"Why bother? You knew that I'd come" Bo stood still in the centre of the foyer. Seeing her, just brought back what she did. Stabbing her, leaving her for dead. And attacking the woman that she loved.

Aife stepped off of the bottom stair, approaching her daughter with a smirk. "So, what's your big plan babe? You know that you can't beat me" she admired her daughter's determination though.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping that you would give yourself up" Bo said. She didn't want to kill her, but she wanted her to pay what she had done too. Couldn't she have the best of both worlds?

Aife just laughed in her face. "Na, I'd rather see how all of this plays out" She had made up her mind, and there was no changing it.

Bo sighed, so much for her having the best of both worlds. "It doesn't have to be like this you know, we can start over"

"Yeah right, after what I did to your little blonde and to you? Why would you ever want to start over with someone as evil as me?" Aife stared into her eyes, she wouldn't if she was Bo.

"You're my Mom…" All Bo could do was shrug. There was no other reason. "… Ever since I found out that I was adopted, all I thought about was you. What you looked like, what you sounded like. And now you're here, I want to know you" she was being genuine.

Her words did strike a nerve within Aife, but it wasn't enough. "I gave you that chance, and you stabbed me in the neck!" She let out through gritted teeth. "I had such high hopes for you. But now I see that you have been under Trick's influence for so long that, you can't see the truth. And you wanted to stop me from killing the Ash, which didn't really work out for you. Did it?"

Seeing her smile so easily at the mention of someone's death, just made it much more clearer for Bo. Aife was too far gone. She reached up, pulling the Machete from behind her back. And grasping the handle tight.

"Ooh! Is that for me? Can you really kill your own Mother?" Aife didn't think that Bo was capable of something like this.

Bo looked at the machete and then back to her Mother with a small shrug. "Yeah, I was thinking about it"

Aife was impressed, she backed up to a nearby wall. Pulling off one of the many mounted swords. "Well then…" She sound the sword so effortlessly. "… Let's see what you got kid" She brought up her sword and then back down quickly.

Luckily, Bo rolled out of the way just in time. Before she could even get to her feet, Aife repeated the same attack. She had just enough time to block it with her Machete. Pushing up, she also shoved Aife a few steps back.

Their blades clashed over and over again as they continued to fight. That was until they were caught in a solid lock. Bo tried to push her away as best she could, but Aife was very strong. She could feel her hands starting to grow tired.

Aife pushed harder, and it was enough to make Bo drop her weapon. Once she had, Aife grabbed her head. "If you won't join me willingly, then I'll just have to make you…" She began to pull Bo's chi, but started to cough. All she was feeding off, was black chi. She let go of her, holding her throat. "… You little bitch!"

Bo was really loving this Kushang amulet right now. "You don't have to do this" she thought that she would try one last time.

"And I didn't want to kill you, shit changes!" Aife grasped her sword, she was standing in front of Bo's weapon. So her daughter decided to make a break for it. "NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" She walked off after her.

 **Clubhouse**

Kenzi was pacing nervously in the kitchen. She'd checked the tracker on her phone and she knew exactly where Bo was. But Dyson wouldn't let her out of his sight. 'Stupid mutt' she thought.

Dyson hated that he was just waiting around, he wasn't good at staying behind to babysit. He wanted to fight by Bo's side. "I gotta do something, I can't just stand here" he sighed.

"You and me both Wolfie. But what can we do?" Kenzi asked.

"I know of a way to help Bo without actually being with her. It's risky but, she needs my strength to get through this" he thought of another way.

"What makes you so sure?"

Both of them turned to see Lauren standing at the bottom of the stairs. She had woken up a while ago, even though she was still weak she didn't feel like sleeping. But she did catch the last bit of Dyson's sentence.

Kenzi made her way to Lauren, wondering if she was still feeling weak. "You okay Doc?" she asked.

Lauren nodded, looking back to Dyson. "What makes you so sure that she needs **your** strength?"

"Aife is strong—"

" **Bo** is stronger…" She cut him off right away. "… Did you ever think that that's why you and her always fought? You always have to be the knight in shining armor, trying to save her when she doesn't **want** or **need** to be saved. Don't you get it Dyson? Bo can take care of herself, and if you really cared about her at all then you would respect her decision to go alone"

She was sick of Dyson always acting like the protector, yes it was noble and thoughtful but it wasn't necessary. Even though Lauren wished she was strong enough to protect her, she knew that Bo would be okay. She had no choice but to believe it.

It was the only thing that was keeping her sane at the moment.

 **Aife's House**

Bo had been running around the house for ten minutes. She ran into a random room and noticed that it was a dead end. She looked around, seeing two glass doors leading to a balcony. As she opened them, she saw that the drop to the ground was high.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Aife approaching her, "You're my daughter, why are you fighting it?" she asked.

"Because I know that you're better than this" Bo was trying one last time.

Aife shook her head, no she wasn't. Dropping her sword she grabbed Bo by the neck and pushed her on the railing of the balcony.

As Bo looked into her mother's eyes, she could see nothing but hate. Aife was very strong, Bo didn't think she could hold on for much longer. Then she realised, she wasn't just fighting for herself.

She was fighting for her friends and every Fae and Human out there. If Aife was successful in her plan, she would most definitely make the world her new hellish playground. Bo couldn't let that happen, she thought about her friends.

About Hale and even Trick and Dyson. Despite their lies, they had been there for her when she first came to the city. Not to mention Kenzi. She was the closest thing that Bo had ever had to a sister, she couldn't imagine her life without her. Making her laugh, putting her straight and call her on all of her shit.

And then there was Lauren. Kind, beautiful, selfless Lauren. She was the love of Bo's life, and she would be damned if she wasn't going to see her again. No, not even death could stop the her from returning to her.

Just then, Bo gathered up all of the strength that she could muster. Her eyes turned blue and she pushed up with all her might.

Aife was surprised that Bo was able to overpower her, she stumbled backwards and Bo continued to move forward.

Bo head butted her Mother in the face, watching her fall back and land on her ass. "It's over Aife, I'm taking you in" she stood over her. It was time to pay for her crimes.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" Within a flash, Aife jumped up and grabbed her daughter again. But Bo was ready for her, and stepped out of her way. Aife stopped just in front of the railing. Turning around, she stared at her daughter with murderous blue eyes.

Bo realised then, that this would just keep happening. Even if she let Aife go, there was no way that she could know that her Mother wouldn't try again. And maybe next time, she would be successful in killing her friends. And Lauren.

She snapped out of her thoughts long enough to see Aife running towards her again. Without thinking, Bo brought her right leg up. Kicking her Mother in full force. Aife stumbled backwards, toppling over the railing and falling to the ground.

Running to the broken balcony, she looked down to the ground beneath her. Seeing her Mother's lifeless body laying on the concrete. She didn't mean for that to happen, her reflexes had kicked in, in the last second.

But she still needed to check if she was alive, Bo ran as fast as she could. Almost falling down the stairs herself. Once she got to the courtyard, she found no body. Aife was gone. She looked around, seeing nothing and no one. Just a tiny splatter of blood on the ground.

"What the hell?" She let out. This was so crazy, where the hell did she go?

A part of her was terrified, but the apart was glad that she hadn't killed her own Mother. And now she had another chance at getting the answers that she needed. But that was tomorrow's problem, because right now she wanted to go home to her friends.

 **Clubhouse (30 Minutes Later)**

Kenzi, Lauren and Dyson were sitting in the living room, still worrying out of their minds. Dyson hadn't said a word since Lauren called him on his protector crap. Kenzi was impressed at her attitude. She totally ripped the Wolf a new one.

She even thought that it was kind of funny to watch. Dyson wasn't used to anyone telling him off, especially the very

human who got the girl that he wanted. When the front door opened, everyone jumped up. Kenzi was the first to jump onto her best friend as Bo walked into the house. "Totally hate you for making me stay here. But I'm super happy that you're okay" She said into her ear.

Bo hugged her friend tight, she was happy to be home too. After they pulled apart, she locked eyes with Lauren who had tears in her own. Lauren must have been so worried about her.

Dyson was going to say something, but Bo just walked passed him and brought Lauren into a hug. When he saw them kiss, he had to look away. It was still hard to watch, and it was the first time that he'd seen them publicly display their affection.

"You came back" Lauren half cried while laughing.

Bo smiled, leaning onto her forehead. "Well, I did promise you" she kissed her again. Her hands going to Lauren's waist, pulling her closer.

Dyson couldn't deny, that they looked happy together. And more importantly, Bo looked happy. And that was really all he wanted for her, he would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt. But he had to let go now, there was someone out there that could make him feel the way that Lauren made Bo feel.

He just had to find them.

Kenzi clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention. "Okay peeps! Victory bash at the Dahl, let's move our beautiful butts!" She was so ready to drink this day away.

She knew that Kenzi meant well, but Bo didn't really feel much like getting wasted right now. All she wanted to do was take a three day nap and cuddle up with her amazing Girlfriend. Who also needed to rest. "That sounds great Kenz but, do you mind if I take a rain check on that? I just think that I need some time you know, to recharge" she said.

"You got it Babe! You rest and recuperate, you've earned it…" Kenzi had no problem with that whatsoever. She turned to Dyson, tapping him on the arm. "… That just leaves me and you Wolfie, care to join me for a drink?" She asked.

Dyson nodded with a smile. "Sure, let's go" he walked out with Kenzi, leaving Bo and Lauren to themselves.

Lauren turned her head to the side, seeing Bo's tired face. "You wanna tell me what happened?" She was dying to know.

Bo just shook her head, she wanted to but she just didn't feel like it right now. "Later, I promise. I just want to take a hot shower and then sleep"

"Ooh, a shower sounds amazing right now" Lauren held her Girlfriend's hand, then led her back upstairs and into the bathroom. They lost their clothes quickly, stepping into the scalding water.

This was a new one for them, it had always been the couch, or the bed, but now they were in the shower. And even Bo had to admit that it was her new favourite location. With Lauren still being weak from earlier, Bo didn't want to overwhelm her with this.

But it was hard to stay focused when her Girlfriend had this kind of effect on her. They kissed for what seemed like forever, teasing each other as the water fell down onto their naked bodies. She grabbed at the blonde's hips, placing her thigh beneath Lauren's centre.

They stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, bringing each other to the edge over and over again. They stepped out, drying off and then changing into some clothes. Although, Bo wanted to sleep naked.

They laid their, holding onto each other.

The worst was over now, Aife was gone. Even though Bo didn't know if she was alive or dead, she would still live her life. Yes, the worst was over.

But for how long?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Back To Reality**

 **The Dahl (3 Weeks Later)**

The last three weeks had gone by in a blur. After Aife's attack, the Light Fae struggled to restore order on their side. And it was proving to be quite the problem. Some Dark Fae rebels saw their current vulnerability as an opening to destroy them all together, getting rid of the Light Fae would prove disastrous for every human on the planet.

Without the balance between both sides, things would be catastrophic. But that wasn't the worst problem. No, the worst problem was that after hearing about there being no authority on Light Fae territory, some Underfae had decided that they wanted to run amuck around certain parts of the city.

Which wouldn't normally be that bad, except with no leader to order that they be caught and killed. They were free to roam around as much as they wanted.

Since Trick was the Blood King long ago, he brought it upon himself to take control of this mess. After all, the Underfae were putting all of the Fae in jeopardy, any human could come across one of them and then that would be it.

Total exposure.

Trick couldn't risk it.

When Bo had returned from her battle with her Mother, she was still very mad at Trick for keeping such important information from her. But then she realized, the answers that she couldn't get from Aife, she could get from him. Most of them anyway.

Bo had a feeling that Trick knew more than he was telling her, and when the time came she would make him tell her. She deserved to know the truth. They buried the hatchet after a few days, Lauren suggested that Bo try to be more civil towards him.

At first Bo was adamant that she would never speak to him again, until she remembered that he owned her favorite pub. After a few days drinking in the Clubhouse, Bo decided that she should give him another chance.

Bo hated it when Lauren was right, but it was one of the many things that she loved about her. Their relationship had been going very well over the last three weeks. Without the Ash, they were free to go out to dinner, to the movies, like a normal couple.

And it was nice, more so for Bo because she had never really experienced a relationship like this. When she was younger she lived in a small town, which was full of narrow minded people. Her Parents were strict, which meant that she couldn't be seen with a Boyfriend.

It was refreshing to feel so open with someone. After Lauren had recovered fully, both women wasted no time in making up for lost moments. For all of the times when they would be in the same room and wouldn't be able to touch each other just to keep up appearances.

But there was always something that dawned on them, Lauren's enslavement.

Lauren had no idea if she was free or not, being that the Ash was dead. But after a discussion with Trick, her hope of ever finding out if she was, was crushed. He informed her that even though the Ash was dead, her contract was still very much in effect.

And that when the time came, a new Ash would be crowned and her enslavement would be passed to him. Bo hated this information, she wanted to find Lauren's contract, wherever it was and tear it in half.

But she couldn't.

Bo had made it her mission to try and free the love of her life from the Fae and their bonds. But it was proving difficult, she didn't even know why Lauren agreed to work for them in the first place. Every time Bo would ask her about it, she would either brush it off or say that she had to leave.

Bo realised that maybe it was a sore subject for her, and if so she wasn't going to push her into talking about something that made her upset. Lauren would tell her when she was ready.

As the weeks went by, Trick enlisted Bo to help capture the stray Underfae that were wreaking havoc on the city. At first Bo liked it, she got to use big weapons and she pulled off the sexy bounty hunter look very well.

But towards the end, she got sick of doing hour long days trying to find the little bastards. Some were very hard to catch, they either had wings or they were very fast. Case in point, the one that they had been chasing for the last fours, was fast. It had wings and very sharp claws.

Which Bo felt for real when it slashed her neck. Which wouldn't have been that bad, if the claws didn't carry poison.

Kenzi and Hale had to literally drag her back to the Dahl, the poison had a weakening effect on her, making her feel dizzy and light headed. The three hunters entered the Dahl with a deadweight Bo in their arms.

Hale called Lauren on the way, who was actually waiting for a call because let's face it, It was Bo, when did she ever come back from a job without a scratch? Hale sat her down on the couch, she felt like she had been hit by a truck or something.

Lauren made her way over, sitting beside her Girlfriend. She reached to cup her cheek. "You've looked better"

Bo moaned, trying to lift her head up from the couch. But it just felt to heavy, so she turned it instead. Taking in the sight of her gorgeous Girlfriend. "You're so pretty" she giggled like a child.

Hearing that, Lauren couldn't help but laugh. This position must really have hit her hard. "So are you…" She looked over the three slashes on her Girlfriend's neck, they were bad. "… Bo? You need to heal"

Shaking her head, Bo placed her hand on Lauren's thigh. "Uh, weren't you the one who said **NO** sex in the bar?" She wanted to clarify.

She had her there, Lauren had made it clear that they were never going to have sex in the bar again. Especially since the last time that they did, Trick walked in to find them in a very awkward and revealing position.

But to her dismay, Lauren was going to have to take one for the team. Even though Bo didn't seem like she was in any pain, Lauren didn't know how toxic that creature's venom was. It was better to be safe than sorry. "Yes, I was. But it doesn't look like we have much of a choice at this point, so come on" she stood, bringing Bo with her.

Bo's legs were practically jelly, there was no way that she was walking anywhere. So she hung her arm around Lauren's neck, looking for some balance. "I'm all wobbly!" She pouted her lips.

"Don't worry, I got you" Lauren held Bo's arm over her shoulder, helping her to walk. As they passed the bar, Trick just shook his head with a sigh as he pointed to the barrel room.

"Just please, lock the door this time" he begged.

Lauren nodded with a smile, disappearing into the back room. She never wanted to remember that completely embarrassing afternoon. Well, it was embarrassing for her. But not for Bo, according to her Succubi don't embarrass that easily.

Nice for them.

Kenzi jumped up onto her stool next to Hale, "You better start up the boom box Trickster, things are about to get loud" she poured herself a shot of tequila and downed it one.

Trick did as instructed, grabbing the remote for the stereo and turning it up to the highest volume that it had.

 **Barrel Room**

Bo stood with her back against a table, she was so out of it. She was proud of herself for actually holding herself up for this long, all she wanted to do was fall over. It took her a few seconds to notice that Lauren was undressing her. "Hi…" her cheeks blushed. "… When did you get here?"

Lauren could only laugh, but she was also a little worried that Bo's short term memory was being effected. That venom must have been very potent. "Just now…" She smiled, going along with it. She cupped Bo's right cheek, kissing her softly on the lips. It wasn't long before she felt Bo tug at her chi.

Over the weeks, Lauren had been working day and night in the lab to create a new formula that would increase her own life force so that Bo would be able to feed off of her without the fear of dying.

It was working fine, Bo could feed off of Lauren without hurting her. And Lauren always felt completely fine afterwards. It wasn't permanent, but it did the trick.

As Bo fed from her, she could feel the haziness clearing from her mind. She opened her eyes fully, letting them gaze upon the beautiful blonde in front of her. She was overcome with the need to have her Girlfriend, right here and right now. Which had been happening a lot lately.

She wondered if it was a side effect from the new serum that Lauren had been using on herself. It had to be something. This just didn't happen for no reason, she wanted to talk to Lauren about it but it would have to wait until later.

Once her sight was twenty/twenty, Bo was in her Succubus mode. Her eyes flashed blue, as she spun her Girlfriend around and pushed her into the table in front of them. She was now facing Lauren's back. Snaking her arms around Lauren's waist, and unzipping her jeans.

Lauren knew where this was going, and this was new. Especially in the barrel room, she would prefer for them to be getting intimate in a bed or maybe the shower but not a cold dark room that reeked of stale beer. She felt Bo move her hair to the side, starting to kiss up and down her neck. "Tease" she chuckled.

Bo took that as a go ahead, she slipped her hand into her Girlfriend's underwear. Earning a gasp from her. "You were saying?" She whispered.

The blonde gripped the edge of the table in front of her, Bo always had a way of making her unravel completely. One touch was all it took sometimes, always actually. She leaned back into her Girlfriend's body, as Bo continued to move her hand ever so slowly. She was making this excruciating.

Bo didn't care about herself, she just wanted to make Lauren feel amazing. So that's what she was going to do. She wrapped her free arm around her, holding her close as she continued to pleasure her.

 **Main Bar**

Kenzi, Trick and Hale tried to talk over the sex noises that they were hearing. But it was no good, not even the music was helping. But that was Trick's fault, since he only had folk music with no bass or drums. "Seriously? I can't take this anymore!" Kenzi slapped her hands on the counter.

"What are you gonna do?" Hale frowned at her, short of telling them to stop there was nothing that they could do.

Walking over to the stereo, Kenzi reached her hand under the bar. Feeling around for something, she knew that Trick would never buy anything other than Irish Folk music. So she took out a little insurance policy for the next time that Bo needed to heal.

"What are you looking for?" Trick asked.

Kenzi found what she was searching for, pulling her hand back and holding up a CD case. "This! I hid it here the last time that Bo and Lauren were bumping uglies in the back room. You're music sucks T-Man, sorry…" She opens the case, taking the disc out and switching out Trick's music from the stereo.

"They're classics!" Trick pointed to his CD Rack, what was wrong with having the classics?

She nodded along with his words, not really paying attention. She was too busy trying to find the right song. "I hear ya Trickster, really I do. But we need something loud, and when I say loud. I mean, glass shattering loud" she smiled, hitting the play button in the stereo.

Trick had to cover his years when he heard the screeching of an electric guitar. It was just noise, that wasn't music at all. "What in god's name is that horror?!"

"Uh. Metallica! I thought that you were cool! Get with the times Trickster" Kenzi started bopping her head along to the words of _'From Whom The Bell Tolls'_. She loved trendy fashion, but she was a true Goth at heart.

Hale poured two shots of Meade, sliding one over to Trick. "Here, to numb your ears" he smiled, bringing his glass up. Clinking it with Tricks, then both men knocked them back.

 **Barrel Room**

As the minutes went by, Bo and Lauren had finished their healing session. They started to fix their clothes when they heard the sound of heavy metal music shake the walls. "Looks like Kenzi's taken control of the stereo" Bo laughed, pulling her tank top over her head.

"This has gotta be killing Trick" Lauren chuckled, zipping up her jeans.

Bo couldn't express how grateful she was for Lauren healing her, so she just brought her in for a kiss instead. "Thanks for the assistance Doctor" she pulled away, smirking while biting her lip.

"You're very welcome Miss. Dennis…" Lauren kissed her back. "… I will definitely have to rethink sex in the bar after this. Because I've gotta admit, it was pretty amazing" she smiled.

"Yeah, it was…" Bo looked at her lovingly, watching her start to walk over to the door. Before she could grab the handle, Bo spun her around to kiss her once more. "… Seriously though? Thank you" she was eternally grateful.

Lauren hummed, trying to gather herself after that kiss. "It's what you do for the person that you love. And I love **you** , Bo" she held her face gently.

"I love you too" Bo whispered against her lips.

 **Main Bar**

When he saw them both emerge from the back room, Trick snatched the remote from Kenzi and turned off of the ear banging music. He was glad that it was over. "I think that I may have gone deaf" he said to himself.

"Looking good Bo, nice one Doc" Kenzi winked at them both.

Suddenly, Lauren's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out, seeing that it was her lab. She had to take this. After kissing her Girlfriend on the cheek, she walked away to answer the call.

Bo could only smile as she watched her Girlfriend walk away, she was so smitten. She didn't care if she looked sappy, she loved it. Being in love definitely agreed with her. She hopped onto a stool next to Kenzi and Hale. "So Trick, care to tell us what we captured?" She asked.

Trick spent the next few minutes telling them what type of UnderFae that it was, and also that it was the last creature that was on his list. They were all relieved, especially Kenzi. She was dying to go home and sleep.

But Hale was concerned that it was just the beginning. With the Ash dead, their side was unprotected. They didn't have a leader, and without one he feared that something or someone big would end up coming along to try and take the territory for themselves.

Lauren made her way back over, her face looking guilt. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I just got off of the phone with one of my nurses. There was a body dumped on Highway Nine. The cleaners have taken it to my lab" she stood next to Bo.

"A Fae Kill?" Trick asked.

"The body has been flayed, so I would say so yes" The blonde nodded.

Kenzi was the only one to raise her hand with a frown. "And for those of us who don't speak Doctor?" She was the talent, not the brains. She made no bones about that.

Bo was happy to oblige. "It means that they have no skin"

"Ew! Horf!" Kenzi scrunched up her face, she wasn't used to things like this. The worst thing that she had seen was a decapitation. Not a body without any skin.

Trick didn't like this, it was just too much of a coincidence at a time like this. "I suggest that you start at the dump site, the killer may have left something behind that you can find. Who's doing the honours?" He looked to Bo, and then to Hale.

Both of them played Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide. It was the fairest way. Bo chose rock, and Hale chose paper. Earning a grunt from the brunette, "You suck, Siren!" She said.

Hale could only laugh, he felt bad for her. But he was also happy because now he got to go home and catch up on some much needed sleep.

Bo turned to Lauren with a smile. "You, my love are coming with us. I might need your beautiful big brain" she kissed her head, then took her hand to lead her out of the bar with Kenzi following slowly behind. But not without complaining that she was tired.

 **Light Fae Compound (2 Hours Later)**

After they had inspected the dump site like Trick had suggested, the three women made their way over to the Compound. Upon arrival, Lauren had taken some samples from the residue that she'd found at the scene.

Kenzi had to look away, the smell was awful.

Bo wondered what kind of Fae fed off of skin, seeing that it was the only thing missing from the body that meant that that's the only thing that the killer was interested in. She also noticed that there was tyre tracks leading up to where the body was left. It was all very strange.

She told Kenzi to make a call to Dyson, since they needed the skills of an experienced hunter. He would probably be happy for the change of scenery since he was stuck at the Precinct while Hale was playing Animal Control.

Once they were done, Bo dropped Kenzi off at the house. She kept complaining about being kept up all night.

Lauren had to get to the lab to examine the body, she told Bo that she was fine with staying by herself. But her Girlfriend insisted on tagging along.

The truth was, Bo didn't know when the new Ash would show up. And when he did, she was worried that they might have to go back to sneaking around again. So she was going to spend as much time with Lauren as she possibly could.

She loved watching Lauren work. She could tell that her Girlfriend was so passionate about what she did. Bo had never really had that in her own life. But she did now, she was passionate about helping people, about her friends and most importantly she was passionate about Lauren.

"You're burning a hole in the back of my head" Lauren said from where she was standing.

Bo laughed, sitting on a gurney. "Sorry, watching you work is mesmerising"

Lauren stepped away from the body, scribbling something in her clipboard before setting it down on the counter. She made her way over to Bo who was sitting on an empty gurney. She positioned herself between her legs. "Are you drunk?"

"Only on you babe" Bo chuckled, wrapping her arms around her Girlfriend's waist.

"Wow! That was terrible, that's gotta be the most cheesiest line that I've ever heard from you. But, I'll take it" Lauren leaned in, kissing her lips. But there lovey dovey moment was short lived as they heard someone clear their throat, turning their heads they saw that it was Dyson.

Perfect timing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. But I tracked the scent from the crime scene" he stepped forward with his hands in his pockets. Even though he was getting over Bo, he still had moments where he felt heartbroken when seeing them together.

Bo jumped off of the gurney as Lauren stepped back. "What did you find?"

"Well, I followed the scent to a nearby campsite. And all of the people who were residing in there are Fae" he said.

"All of them?" She asked.

Dyson nodded, then explaining that it looked like a type of circus group. Which raised more questions than it answered. "I just came by to see if you wanted to check it out?"

Bo was up for that. "Sure, let's go" she kissed her Girlfriend goodbye before leaving with Dyson.

Lauren and Dyson's relationship had been going surprisingly better in the last few weeks, he would always offer her help when she needed it. She was glad that he was finally moving on from Bo.

 **The Dahl (1 Hour Later)**

Trick was behind his bar, cleaning the glasses as storing them away neatly. Suddenly, he heard the door open and shut. Turning his head, he saw that it was Kenzi. And to his surprise, she was by herself. "Where's Bo?" He asked.

Kenzi hopped up onto a stool. "Off with her lady love" she leaned her elbows onto the bar.

He couldn't help but notice that she looked a little sad. And he had a feeling that it had something to do with Bo spending all of her time with Lauren. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not really. It's just that, I hardly see her anymore. She's always with Lauren. Which is good! I mean, I'm glad that Bo has found someone that makes her happy. It's just, I miss her is all" she sighed.

Since Bo and Kenzi were so close as friends, Trick could understand her point. "Maybe you should talk to her about this. If she knew that you were upset then maybe she would make more time for you" he suggested.

Kenzi wanted to do that, but she didn't really want to bring it up. It was silly to her that she was even feeling like this. Bo was a grown woman, Kenzi couldn't stop her from having a happy relationship. Nor would she want to, she could see the way that Bo and Lauren looked at each other.

It was nice, and anyone with a working pair of eyes could tell that they were madly in love. She just felt like she was losing her best friend. She knew that this day would come eventually. She wasn't so naïve that she thought that she and Bo would live together forever.

And even though she didn't like Lauren when they first met, she and Kenzi were actually getting along now. She was smart, pretty and when it came down to it she made Bo happy. And that was all that Kenzi could ask for.

"Maybe, I think that it's just my problem. Lauren's good for Bo, I can see that" Kenzi smiled.

"Can I interest you in a drink?" He gestured to the many bottles behind him. Thinking that maybe a little liquid courage would cheer her up.

Kenzi nodded. "Finally! Tequila please"

 **Light Fae Compound**

Lauren was just finishing some paperwork when Bo and Dyson strolled back into the lab. "Back so soon?" She chuckled.

"Not on purpose, I swear. We uh, we found something that we thought that you should see" Bo pointed to the bag that Dyson was carrying. As soon as she saw it, she knew that Lauren would want the first look.

Taking the bag off of him, Lauren looked inside and was immediately hit with the aroma of burning flesh. "Oh wow! That's strong! Where paid you find this?" She pulled on a pair of latex gloves and began to examine it.

"When we got back to the camp everyone was gone, but Dyson here…" Bo tapped him in the arm with a smile. "… Smelt this. They left it burning, probably to try and cover their tracks"

"Do you think that it belongs to our dead guy?" He asked.

Lauren looked it over, nodding. "I would say so. I got the results back from the work up that I did. The killer was definitely Fae, and so was the deceased. I'm still trying to figure out what side…" She took a peek inside of her microscope. "… There's something that you don't see everyday" she pulled back with a frown.

"What?" Bo asked.

"It looks like he has a tattoo on the inside of his skin" Lauren answered. This was by far the strangest thing that she had ever seen.

Dyson was confused at this point. "That's new"

"I've never seen anything like this before" Lauren was stumped herself.

Bo took a look into the microscope, she saw the tattoo that her Girlfriend was taking about. "Looks like a map to me" she pulled back from the microscope.

"Any idea what it's a map of?" Dyson wondered.

Lauren shook her head, "I'll look into it"

This was all so strange. Suddenly, Dyson's phone rang. He answered it. "Kenzi? Whoa, slow down! What's happening? Rats? Who turned into rats? Okay, okay! We'll be there soon" he hung up the phone.

Bo and Lauren didn't know what they had just heard, but it didn't sound good in the slightest. "What is it?" Bo asked.

"We have to get to the Dahl, fast" he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Wicked Love**

 **The Dahl**

After they had arrived, Trick did his best to explain what had happened. He explained that he went to check on something in the lair, when he saw a man eating the pages of one of his books.

As if that wasn't weird enough, when Kenzi ran after him he shifted into a dozen rats and fled from the lair. Fortunately, Trick was able to capture one before it got away and now had it locked in a cage.

Trick looked through his ancient book of Fae species' to identify the intruder and came up with an answer. The Fae that broke in was called a Tesso, a rare Japanese Fae that absorbs knowledge by eating something.

Bo didn't think that she would ever get used to what the Fae were capable of.

Trick was examining the remains of the book that the Tesso was eating so that he could figure out what he wanted to learn. Since they were the Ash's private collection of books, he figured that it wasn't something good.

Bo and Dyson filled Trick in on what they'd found at the circus camp, and in true Trickster fashion, it didn't take long for the man to know who these mysterious Fae were. He informed his friends that they were a group of Fae outcasts called the Sluar.

In the beginning of the great Fae war, they pretended to be both Light and Dark but were cursed as punishment when the two sides found out. Now they were destined to roam the earth without a home and without stopping for long periods of time.

"Since the skin has a tattoo on it, then they're probably here to take whatever it leads too right?" Bo asked.

Trick nodded, it was most likely their plan. Although, Trick had no idea what it was that they wanted to steal. Dyson even checked and there was nothing valuable in the city worth stealing. Which meant that they were after something greater. "All we can do now is wait, I still need time to figure out what the Tesso was looking for" Trick said.

Bo felt her pocket vibrate, pulling out her phone she had an instant smile when she saw Lauren's name on her screen. "Hey babe"

"Hey, I think that I might've found something out on our Fae corpse. I was wondering if you wanted to help me figure it out. Maybe we can continue what we started in the bar" Lauren whispered seductively.

Bo gulped, she was so on board. "I'll be right there!" Without another word to her friends, she hung up the phone and ran out of the bar.

Kenzi didn't hear the conversation, and she didn't even need to. It was probably something to with sex since Bo had ran off so quickly. "Yeah, no worries Bo-Bo! We got this!" Kenzi yelled after her as Dyson and Trick just looked on.

 **Lauren's Place**

The blonde was currently sitting at on her couch, looking at the coffee table which had a bunch of books spread out on it. Lauren had found out the name of the flayed body, his name was Marvin and he was a helpful road Fae.

It made Lauren sad to think that he was killed for trying to help someone. She ran his information through the database and came up with two other names, but she had no idea why they were linked with each other.

She was hoping that Bo would help her figure it out. Lauren looked up from the books when she heard a knock at the door. Walking over, she didn't think that it would be Bo. She hadn't long gotten off the phone with her. Opening the door, she was immediately grabbed and pinned against the now closed front door.

"Hey beautiful" Bo smirked.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lauren was surprised to say the least.

Bo captured her lips in a heated kiss. "I might've ran some red lights" She managed to get out while still kissing her.

Lauren had to laugh, of course the mention of Sex would get Bo over here in a flash. What she expect from a Succubus? "Really? You broke the law, just to get here fast so that you could help me with the case?"

That made Bo frown as she pulled away. She had only just remembered that Lauren's phone call wasn't just for this. "Right, the case. I was thinking that maybe we could take a tiny break from that. You know, just for a bit" she wasn't really interested in anything else except Lauren right now.

Contemplating Bo's idea, Lauren didn't know what to do. She really wanted to crack this case, her curiosity was chipping away at her to figure it out. But she was also overcome with a strong desire for Bo. She was inches from her lips, looking to them and then up to Bo's eyes. This couldn't be normal, could it?

"I think, a break sounds very sensible" she felling into another kiss, making this one last even longer. Lauren got her arms free, pushing Bo's jacket off of her shoulders.

Bo couldn't take it anymore, she lifted her Girlfriend up and began to walk upstairs. She really loved her Succubus strength in moments like these. Once there, Bo laid placed back onto her feet. "You're gonna be the death of me" she chuckled, pulling Lauren's shirt over her head.

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm a Doctor then huh?" The blonde tugged at Bo's jeans, pulling down the zipper and undoing the clasp. She didn't have to time to react thought, as Bo's mouth went to her neck. She was lost, in the waves of pleasure.

Bo moved her down to lay on the bed, taking Lauren's pants with her as she stood straight. She took her own shirt off, and then her jeans. Undressing slowly as her Girlfriend silently watched.

She didn't know why, but she felt as though she was being driven by something. A burning need to mark and claim her lover. This wasn't new though, it'd been happening a lot lately. But she didn't think anything of it. She crawled over her, taking a moment to bask in her presence.

All Lauren could do was smile, she could look into Bo's eyes forever. Reaching up, she pulled her Girlfriend down to her. They began to kiss again, but much more heatedly this time around.

Lauren flipped them over, straddling her waist and looking down at her. She trailed a finger from Bo's chest, over her stomach and then to the spot where the Succubus wanted her most.

Bo bent her head back, letting out a small moan. She was the one who was the sexual creature, and yet here she was. Completely at Lauren's mercy. Maybe they were meant to fond each other.

She felt Lauren start to move her hips. Which just made her moan louder, she couldn't take this slow agonising wait. Lauren was just doing it to tease her, and Bo wanted to maintain the illusion that she could hold off on taking control. Even though that was all she wanted to do.

Lauren was impressed, Bo hadn't tried to flip them over yet. She was just waiting for it, but she just laid there. Letting Lauren do the driving for a change. She leaned down, pressing the full weight of her body onto Girlfriend and latching onto her lips.

This was her opening. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren, rolling over so that she was now on top. She reached her hand up to cup Lauren's cheek as she continued to kiss her. All the while, moving her other hand in between them.

Lauren moaned into her Girlfriend's mouth, everything that she was feeling just spurred her on even more. She slowly lifted her thigh, coming into contact with Bo. And then held onto her arms as they started to move against each other.

Bo couldn't help herself, she began to take a small amount of chi from her. She dragged it out of her, in spurts. She felt Lauren pulled her closer and her grip get tighter. Even though Lauren had been more than capable of feeding Bo, thanks to the new serum that she'd made. Bo was still worried about taking too much.

So after she was done feeding, she quickly reversed the process. Feeding Lauren her own chi, and then loving the feeling of what came of it. It was as if they weren't even in control anymore, something else was in the driver's seat. They picked up the pace, both of them crying out as they came to their climax.

Bo started to breathe slowly, then rolled onto her back. They both looked out of the window on Lauren's ceiling. "Okay…" She let out a breath. "… It's never been like that, right?" She was still reeling from the intensity of their lovemaking.

Lauren could only shake her head. "Not that I can recall, but it's not like it means anything. Right?" She turned her head to Bo.

"Yeah, it just means that we're so love that we have mind blowing sex. There's nothing wrong with that…" Bo chuckled, they were both very surprised with the outcome. They'd never experienced that feeling of being joined before. "… Don't laugh, but I don't think that I'll be walking anywhere for a while" she admitted.

"Me neither. Maybe we should try and compose ourselves before we head downstairs" Lauren suggested. She had a a weird feeling, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

 **30 Minutes Later**

After regaining the feeling in their legs, Bo and Lauren got dressed and made their way downstairs. They thought that it was best to get back to the case, it wasn't going to solve itself. It didn't take Bo long to find the connection between the victims.

They're skinned dead man was part of a group called the Guardians. They were men who gave up their physical bodies to protect something special. Marvin was given a tattoo that illustrated a map, and the other was entrusted with a sword.

Bo was wracking her brain trying to figure out he a long and sharp sword inside of his body, it was ridiculous. Dyson also called, saying that he and Hale had found another body. So the happy couple set off to to Lauren's lap to inspect it.

They noticed that he had a huge incision on his back, which then made them realise that this was the man that was entrusted to keep the sword safe. So, the Sluar had a map and a sword. But the question was, what did the map lead to and what did they need the sword for?

Trick then called with some information, telling them that the Slua wanted the items because they intended to steal the Light's territory for themselves and make it their new home. Bo didn't understand it at first, but then she remembers what Trick said about them being Wanderers.

She didn't see anything wrong with it, the land was big enough for everyone. But then her Girlfriend explained that if they succeeded, that every Light Fae that still resided would have to leave. And that wasn't exactly fair.

The Dark would have a field day with that.

Trick told them that in order to complete the ritual, the Sluar would need to find the Heart Stone and break it. Kenzi didn't think that it looked anything like a heart, she made it clear that the person that named it that, needed new eyes.

With the mocking over and done with, Trick handed over the location of the stone. Bo, Kenzi, Hale and Dyson offered to check it out. But Lauren had to return to the lab, she had a second body to examine.

Paper work wasn't going to finish itself.

 **Unknown Location**

Bo and Kenzi walked side by side through the Forrest, they tried looking out for this infamous heart stone. But all they saw, were regular rocks. Although, Kenzi did see one that looked like a hot dog. Which just made her hungry.

Kenzi turned to her best friend, seeing her walk with a smile on her face. This was getting sickeningly sweet. "Dude, you've got it bad!" She laughed shaking her head.

"I am not" Bo replied, dropping her smile.

"Please, you are so whipped!" Kenzi wasn't dropping it.

Bo smiled again. "I'm not whipped Kenz. I'm just, in love is all" she continued to walk, stepping on broken twigs and dirt.

"Yeah, _'In Love'_ is just a polite way of saying that you're whipped!" Kenzi kicked some dirt off of her boots. She wasn't liking this scenery.

That was true.

"Maybe I am. It's so amazing Kenz, I never thought that I would feel this way about anyone. But when I'm with her, I feel like I'm going crazy. And when I'm not with her, it **drives** me crazy!" Bo sighed. Every time that she was away from Lauren for long, it made her ache.

Kenzi liked hearing Bo so happy and in love. If only she could find that for herself. "So, you think that hot-pants is the real deal huh?"

Bo didn't need to think, she already knew. "Are you kidding?" She turned to her friend with a smile. "I'm gonna marry her" she kept her grin as she walked off.

Kenzi had to take a second to digest that, marriage? She had never once heard Bo talk about marriage. Her little baby was growing up. She smiled at the thought.

Unlike Dyson, who had overheard their conversation from a few feet away thanks to his acute Wolf senses. It was hard for him to hear Bo say that. But he would be, he needed to be. He and Bo were finally in a good place as friends, and he didn't want to ruin it just because he was having trouble letting go.

"You okay man?" Hale placed his hand on his Partner's shoulder.

Dyson just nodded. "I will be"

The four of them came to a stop when they heard voices in the distance, Bo hid behind a large tree. Seeing a man holding a sword. She was guessing that it was the sword of Agos and that he was standing over the Heart Stone.

They couldn't let him break it.

Dyson moved in first, sneaking up to the man as he was bringing up the sword. Ready to sever the rock in half. Before he could, Dyson grabbed him by the throat. Choking him until he dropped the sword. "Sorry to interrupt" he waved his free hand, signalling his friends.

Bo approached them, looking at the man's face as Dyson held him still. "Hi there, I'm Bo. What's your name?" She smiled politely, there was no need to get violent.

Yet.

"Zael" he answered.

She took a few steps forward, standing close to his face. "Here's the thing, Zael. You and your Circus buddies are not getting the land. It's spoken for" she put it simply.

Zael let out a sigh. "You don't understand. We didn't do this for any gain, or power play. Me and my people have wandering the Earth for centuries. Not being able to rest for longer than a few days. We just wanna stop" he pleaded with her.

She understood his reasoning, she herself had to wander from city to city. Never being able to settle down for more than a few months. She had no home back then. But that was over now, she had a place to call her own. Somewhere that she'd found loyalty, friendship, love and family.

And she was going to be damned if anyone was going to take that from her, she'd fight until the end to protect it. "I get it. Trust me, I do. But this is my town, and no one is taking it from me…" She grabbed his collar, pulling his chi quickly. She didn't want to kill him, just incapacitate him. "… Especially, not you" she dropped his unconscious body to the floor.

 **The Dahl**

Lauren was sitting at the bar, nursing her now empty beer. She'd finished the autopsy report very quickly, so she made her way over to the bar. Trick had decided to close up early given their current predicament. He couldn't work knowing that his land was being threatened.

"Care for another?" He asked her.

She shook her head with a smile. "No, thank you. Have you heard anything, from the others I mean?"

Trick nodded. "As a matter of fact, Dyson just called. They got there in time to stop them from breaking the stone. All is right in the Fae world…" he smiled.

Lauren had a hard time sharing his happiness. After all, she was a prisoner in the Fae world.

"… Lauren? Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that…" She sighed, lifting her head to look at him. "… I keep thinking about what'll happen when a new Ash is crowned. Bo and I have been doing so well these last few weeks. And I guess that I'm just worried that if we have to go back to sneaking around, that maybe we won't be anymore" she needed someone's input.

He understood her worry, but he honestly didn't think that it was necessary. "Lauren, Bo isn't going anywhere. Trust me. She loves you" there was no other answer that he could give her.

Suddenly, the door to their left opened. The winning team strolled in with smiles on their faces, but Bo had the biggest one. Because she'd clocked her Girlfriend sitting at the bar. She moved over to her, standing beside her and kissing her softly. "Hey you"

"Hey, congrats on stopping the bad guy" Lauren went in for a hug, she'd missed her so much. Was that normal? To miss a person so much that you felt pain?

"Where's the sword?" Trick wondered.

Dyson and Kenzi stepped over to the bar, "I gave it to Hale, he's taking it back to the compound to be locked away. Tight" the Wolf said. That was the best idea.

Bo noticed that her Girlfriend looked a little sad. And now she wondered what was wrong. "Hey? Are you okay?" She asked.

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. And just smiled, everything that she was worrying about seemed non existent at this point. "Yeah, I'm great. Just a little tired"

They had been together long enough for Bo to know when she was lying. But Lauren clearly didn't want to tell her, so she wasn't going to push her. "Okay, well. How about we go home and get some much needed sleep?" She smiled.

"Okay. But just sleep though, right? Because I'm still trying to catch up from earlier" Lauren chuckled.

Bo could only laugh, truth be told she was tired too. Earlier was by far the best sex that she'd ever had in her life. "Just sleep. I promise…" she held up her crossed fingers. "… Come on" she took her hand, saying their goodbyes and then leaving the bar hand in hand.

Kenzi shook her head, laughing. "Yeah, she's totally not whipped"

 **Lauren Place (1 Hour Later)**

Walking into the apartment, Bo and Lauren both took off their jackets and shoes. They just wanted a quiet night in and to relax. They ordered some dinner and retired in the couch to watch a movie.

Although, it wasn't really a movie. Bo thought that she was in for a nice romantic comedy but she was sadly mistaken when Lauren explained to her that it was more of a documentary. She was loving it, and Bo was happy with anything that made her smile.

An hour into the movie and Lauren was fast asleep, her head resting comfortable in Bo's lap. Bo pushed some hair away from her eyes, she was so gorgeous when she was sleeping. For a moment, Bo forgot that they were living in the Fae world. A world where she was normal, and Lauren wasn't a slave.

She'd love it if that was possible.

"She will be free soon…"

Bo looked up, to see a small child standing before her. She didn't sense her as a threat, and she didn't really want to move. Otherwise Lauren would wake up. "Who are you?" She spoke quietly.

"… All will be revealed soon…" The girl looked down to Lauren, smiling. "… Very soon" Within a flash, she disappeared before Bo's eyes.

Bo could only frown, she didn't understand what that girl was referring to. Was Lauren in danger? Was a new threat coming there way? Suddenly, she felt Lauren stir below her. "Hey" she smiled.

Lauren focused her tired eyes on her Girlfriend. "Hey. Are you okay?" She noticed that Bo had a weird look on her face.

Bo leaned down, kissing her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to bed" she helped her up. Wrapping her arms around Lauren from behind as they made their way to her room. Bo had no idea who that little girl was, or what she was for that matter.

But the fact that she referred to Lauren when she spoke just made Bo worry. She swore to herself that she wasn't going to let anything happen to her. And she would stand in the way of anyone who tried to hurt Lauren.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Future Starts Slow**

 **Lauren's Place**

Two days had passed since Bo had the visit from the mysterious little girl. She couldn't shake the feeling that Lauren was in danger, so she decided to stay with her all of the time. Which Lauren found equally suspicious, especially since Bo started to turn down cases and she didn't know why.

Every time that Lauren would ask her if something was bothering her, Bo would just smile and say that everything was fine. And when Lauren pushed her for an answer, she would just say that she wanted to be by her side.

That still didn't give the Lauren an answer. Now was no different, Lauren had come home to find Bo already in her apartment waiting for her.

And as soon as Lauren asked her if something was wrong, Bo deflected the question with a kiss. After it ended, Bo just smiled not saying a word before leading the her to the bedroom. Lauren was starting to get very worried now, but it was hard to protest when Bo touched her the way that she did.

After their clothes had been removed, they settled themselves in bed. Kissing and touching each other as they went. Lauren was straddling her, their bodies melded together. Bo sat up, wrapping her arms around Lauren's torso and kissing her again.

Every kiss that they shared was intoxicating, their love for each other could be felt through every touch. Bo had a tight trip on her as she rocked her hips a little fast. Being with her, out her worry at ease. Not a lot, but it was something.

She just couldn't stop the pit that was in her stomach. As if something bad was going to happen. She loved Lauren so much, and she couldn't imagine what would she would do if something happened to her.

Bo kept her eyes on the woman moving in her lap. She used her hands to pull her closer, breathing heavy as she felt herself starting to lose control. "I love you" No matter how many times that she said it, it was never enough.

Lauren opened her eyes, hearing the tone of her Girlfriend's voice. She could tell that something was bothering Bo, and that whatever it was scared her. "I love you too" she reached her hand up to place a calming hand on her cheek.

With a few more thrusts, they tumbled over the edge. Bo had her head buried in Lauren's neck, she couldn't bring herself to look at her.

Feeling something wet on her shoulder, Lauren opened her eyes and lifted Bo's head. She was crying, "Hey? What's wrong?" She didn't understand what was wrong.

Bo didn't let go over, she just sniffled. "You know that I'll always protect you, Right?"

"Of course I know that…" Lauren smiled. "… Are you sure that you're okay?" She didn't like this, Bo was being weird all week and now she was crying after sex. This wasn't like her at all.

"Yeah…" Bo silenced her with a kiss. "… I'm great" She laid back down onto the bed, bringing Lauren with her. Her Girlfriend fell asleep quickly, snuggling up into her side. Bo needed to find out who or what that girl was. And what she meant by what she said.

The only person that could give her answers beside Lauren was Trick, she needed to stop by the Dahl in the morning.

 **The Dahl (Next Morning)**

Trick was in the middle of serving another customer, when he noticed Bo walk in looking rather lost. He placed the money from the customer in the register, turning back to see Bo sitting at the bar. "Good morning, what can I get for you today?" He smiled.

Bo really wanted to say _'Double Vodka'_ , but she needed a clear head if she was going to get to the bottom of this current problem. "Information, actually. I have a problem that I really need your help with" she said.

"What is it?" He leaned his elbows on the bar, intrigued to hear what she had to say.

"A couple of days ago, I was visited by something. I was with Lauren in her apartment and this little girl just turned up out of nowhere" Bo explained. She still couldn't get over it.

Trick frowned, a little girl? That made no sense. "Okay, what did she say?"

"Not much, she just looked at Lauren and told me that she would be free soon. Trick, I'm really worried that Lauren's in danger. I've been acting weird around her all week!" Bo dropped her head into her hands with a sigh.

He could see now why she was so worried, who wouldn't be? "I'll find out everything that I can on this girl. I promise" he placed a hand on top of hers. Suddenly, the whole bar fell silent. They both looked to the door, seeing a tall man standing there.

"Who's the new guy?" She asked.

Trick eyed him up, seeing the colours of the tie that he was wearing and that his suit was very smart. "By the looks of it, I would say someone official"

The man walked over to the bar, his presence making everyone around shift uncomfortably. He stood by the bar, giving Trick a smile. "Hello, are you the owner of this establishment?" He asked.

"Indeed I am, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan of Clan Fin Arvin" Trick shook his hand.

The man introduced himself as the Blackthorne, and he was a high Elder of the Light Fae. "I wish to make an announcement, may I?" He asked Trick.

Trick gestured to the crowd. "By all means"

"Let it be known! A new Ash has been crowned, and will be arriving tomorrow. Let the celebrations begin!" The Blackthorne shouted with a smile. Every Light Fae that was in the bar, cheered.

Bo's heart instantly sank, this was the moment that she had been dreading for the past few weeks. There was a new Ash on their way, which meant that Lauren's life would be dramatically changed. And she had no idea if this Ash was even friendly, especially to humans.

What if he was abusive? What he tried to hurt her?

She shook her head of the thought. She wanted to get answers about the mystery child that had turned up, but that had to take a backseat for now. Now, she needed free Lauren from her ties with the Light.

And to that, she needed to know why Lauren agreed to work for them in the first place.

 **Lauren's Place (20 Minutes Later)**

Lauren had woken up this morning to find that her Girlfriend was gone. But Bo had left a note on her pillow, saying that she would be back soon. Lauren was still wondering what had gotten Bo so upset last night. She hated seeing her cry.

She decided to take a day off today, since there was no Ash there was no one to tell her that she had to be in work. But even thought she wasn't going into the lab, she still intended to do some work. Except from the comfort of her own home this time.

She sat on the couch, looking over some reports that needed checking. When suddenly, the front door burst open, revealing a very flustered looking Bo. "Whoa! Are you okay? You left before I woke up" Lauren set her reports onto the coffee table.

"I dunno yet, I'll let you know…" Bo sighed, pulling off her jacket and throwing it on a chair before taking a seat next to Girlfriend. "... Sorry for taking off without a word, I had to talk to Trick about something" she said.

"Oh, okay. Is something wrong?" Lauren didn't know whether to be worried or not. But judging by the look on Bo's face, she needed to keep open minded.

The brunette could only shrug. "I guess. Maybe, I don't know…" She shook her head unsure. "… They've chosen a new Ash, he'll be here tomorrow" As the words left her mouth, Lauren's expression turned anxious.

"Oh, I see…" Lauren took a minute to digest the information. "… Well, we knew that this would happen sooner or later right?" She really didn't want to go back to sneaking around, but it was probably the only choice that they had.

Bo grabbed her hands, shaking her head. "No, I'm not losing you. Lauren, you have to tell me what the terms of your servitude are. I won't see you go back there" she was begging her.

Lauren turned away with a sigh, she wanted to tell her more than anything. But she didn't know how Bo would take it. "Bo, it's complicated"

"No it's not!" Bo had to reel in her emotions, she was getting riled up. She took a deep breath, looking into Lauren's eyes with a smile. "Lauren, I love you. Okay? And these bastards have kept you as their slave for **five** years. Whatever deal you made with them, I don't care. I **care** , about your freedom" she said.

This was the moment that Lauren had been scared of, it was time for her to come clean. "Okay…" She took a breath. "… Five years ago, I was given a research grant to pursue on the Congo. But I didn't go alone, I took my Ex-Girlfriend with me" she started to explain.

Bo had to swallow her anger and rage at the thought of someone else with their hands all over her Mate. Wait! Did she just use the word, Mate? What the hell was going on in her head? She cleared her throat, "Continue"

"We arranged the plans when we were still together. But then things didn't work out, so we ended it. But she still wanted to come along, since the flights were already booked and it would've been a good career opportunity for her" Lauren said.

"What was her name?" Bo asked.

"Nadia. She was a photo journalist for a local magazine" Talking about her, just made Lauren think about her. She hadn't thought about Nadia in a long time. Especially not since meeting and falling in love with Bo.

Bo wondered why things didn't work out for them. Who would be stupid enough to let this woman slip through their fingers? Their loss. "Why did you end things with her?" She had to ask.

Lauren hadn't spoken to anyone about this. It was weird bringing it all back now. "Because we wanted different things. Sometimes, that's how it goes" she laughed it off.

"Like?" Bo needed a little more than that.

"Uh, I wanted children. And she didn't…" Lauren watched Bo smile at her, she wasn't expecting that. "… Anyway, when we got there everything was fine. Until a virus came out of nowhere and hit a small village. I couldn't sit back and do nothing so I decided to help, then I discovered that they weren't people at all"

Bo knew where this was going. "They were Fae"

Lauren nodded. "A few days later, Nadia started to get sick. She was the only human struck by the virus. The old Ash was there, and he offered me every resource that he had so that I could save her. But only if I swore to join the Light Fae" she could stop her tears from falling.

Now that she had heard the true story, and the reason that Lauren was a slave. Bo loved her even more. She was so selfless, to give up her own life and freedom for someone else. "Did you ever find a cure?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, only it didn't work on her. She's been in a coma ever since" Lauren hadn't been to visit her in a while. She had just been so wrapped up in Bo that she'd forgotten. Now she felt terrible.

Bo couldn't believe it, a coma? That was the reason why Lauren was still tied to them. In order to free her completely, Bo would need to free Nadia first.

No biggie.

"So that's why you never think about a future without the Fae? Because you don't think that you'll find a cure for her?" Bo could see it now.

Lauren sighed. "It's been five years Bo. If I was going to find a cure, don't you think that I would've found it by now?" She sank back into the couch. "Her contortion doesn't make any sense. Scientifically speaking anyway. The original antidote should've worked on her"

Bo found that strange too, especially since Lauren was a genius. She moved closer to her on the couch. Bringing her in for a side hug. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out…" She kissed the side of her head. "… Besides, now you've got one thing that you didn't have back then"

"And what would that be?" Lauren frowned.

"A very persuasive Succubus that has a knack for solving mysteries" Bo laughed. That was one thing that she could bring to the table, and she would. Because she wasn't going to rest until she freed her girl.

That was very true, she did have Bo now. "So, you're not mad?" That's what Lauren was most afraid of.

Bo tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her Girlfriend's ear. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" She frowned.

"Because I kept this a secret form you, and you're not supposed to keep secrets from the people that you love" Lauren said.

Shaking her head, Bo just smiled. "You didn't keep it from me on purpose. It's just that you weren't ready to tell me. We're fine babe, I promise…" she leaned into kiss her lips. Hoping that it would reassure her. "… So, kids huh?" She raised an eyebrow.

Lauren knew that was bound to come back to her. "Yeah, kids. I guess that it wasn't the right time"

Bo had already told Kenzi that she intended to marry Lauren someday, she saw no reason why they couldn't have a few kids too. The thought alone warmed her heart. "Maybe you just needed to find the right person who wants the same things"

Lauren raised her eyebrows, did Bo just say in her own way that she wanted children? "And have I?" She wanted to hear Bo's answer.

"I'd love to have kids someday. And I couldn't think of a more beautiful person to have them with" Bo hoped that was the answer that she was looking for.

"Well said Succubus…" Lauren went in for another kiss. "… What are we gonna do about the Ash?" She leaned her head on Bo's shoulder.

"Nothing right now. We need to focus on finding a way to free you first, then you'll never have to deal with that bastard every again. Or any of the Light for that matter" Bo really wanted to believe that she would find something.

She didn't want to stop until Lauren was living her life freely, the way that she wanted to. Everyone deserved that chance. And no one deserved it more than Lauren, she had given up enough.

No more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Dreaming Out Loud**

 **The Dahl**

After their heart to heart, Bo and Lauren decided to take a trip to the Dahl and talk to Trick. They'd hoped that he would be able to help them with their current predicament. Trick was no Doctor, but he had been around for over a thousand years. If anyone could help them, it was him.

But sadly, Trick had never heard of anything like Nadia's condition.

As they were sat at the bar, Lauren's pager beeped. She pulled it out, checking the small creep for the code. _*903*_ It read. That code meant that the Ash was requesting her presence. Which then meant that the new one had arrived and wanted to meet her.

He was early, Bo had said he was supposed to be here tomorrow.

"What is it?" Bo asked.

Lauren placed her pager back into her pocket. "It's the Ash, he wants to see me" she sighed.

Bo had no idea what this meant. For all they knew, this could be the beginning of their worst nightmare. "I'm coming with you" she stood from her stool. But to her surprise, Lauren tried to stop her from walking away.

"You can't Bo. He doesn't know about us, remember? It's too risky" Lauren didn't want to give away what upper hand that they had. Which wasn't a lot.

"I'm sure that it's nothing. He probably just wants to get acquainted with his Chief Medical Officer" Trick could tell that Bo was close to losing her temper. He didn't want that to happen.

Lauren agreed with him. "Trick's right Bo. I'll be fine" she smiled at her.

Dyson took that moment to walk into the bar, and he could immediately sense the tension in the room. He carried a large book in his hands, moving over to the bar he handed it to Trick. "Thanks again for the loan"

"Anytime" Trick smiled.

"Hey Dyson? Do you think that I could catch a ride to the compound with you?" Lauren wanted to ask him instead of Bo. The Ash didn't know about their relationship and she wanted to keep it that way.

Dyson nodded. "Yeah sure. I was about to head over there anyway. The new Ash wants to see me, God only knows what for" he scratched his beard tiredly.

Lauren turned back to Bo, touching her face with a smile. "I'll call you once I'm finished okay?" She didn't want Bo to worry about this.

"You better" Bo pulled her in for a kiss. Leaving it longer than intended.

Normally it was hard for Dyson to seem them do this, but to his surprise it was actually getting easier.

"I love you" Lauren pulled away.

Bo hummed. "I love **you** " she watched her Girlfriend walk out of the bar with Dyson. And instantly felt empty that she wasn't with her.

Trick could see that Bo was head over heels for Lauren. And that she was probably very frustrated at the fact that she couldn't find a way to free her. "Don't worry Bo. We'll find something. How about we go down to the lair. There may be something in the Ash's journals that can help" It was a start.

"Okay. Thanks Trick. I don't know what I'd do without you" She chuckled.

"Oh, suffer endlessly no doubt" he joked.

Bo followed him down to the Lair, hoping to God that there was something in the journals that could help them.

 **Light Fae Compound**

"So, have you heard anything about him? The new Ash, I mean?" Lauren walked with Dyson down to the throne room, hoping that he had some insight for her. She didn't know what to expect, and that scared her.

Dyson shook his head. He knew as much as she did, which was nothing. "Nope, everything about him has been kept under wraps. They didn't even have a stag hunt for this guy, he just got chosen somehow" he found that strange.

And so did Lauren. When an Ash was either killed or deposed, the Elders would organise a Stag Hunt with three contenders. Whoever won all of the challenges, would be crowned as the new Ash. But they didn't have one for this Man, which just made her wonder why that was.

The two of them made their way into the throne room. Seeing a well dressed man standing in the centre of the room. He must've been doing some renovations, as there were four men carrying things out of the room. "Thank you very much for coming" he stepped forward with an inviting smile.

"Orders are orders" Dyson replied. It wasn't like he could tell them to get lost. If they called, he came. That's how it worked. He shook the Ash's hand, then watched him turn to Lauren.

"Dr. Lewis. I've heard so much about you from the other Elders" The Ash extended his hand to her.

Which Lauren happily took, and shook firmly. "Pleasure to meet you Ash" she nodded her head respectfully. She didn't know what to make of him yet, although she could tell that he used way too much product on his black hair.

He waved a hand at her. "Please, call me Lachlan. There's no need for formalities. I bet you're both wondering why I called you here? Not ten minutes into my new station as the Ash and already I was presented with a problem. A problem, that I will be need your help with" he had a thick British accent.

"What can we do?" With everything going on regarding Nadia, Lauren was happy for the distraction.

"It's come to my attention that a Dark Fae is feeding illegally in our territory. I need you two to find out what Fae they are and who they are. I won't have humans being fed on without my permission" Lachlan took a seat on his throne.

Dyson was surprised to hear him say that. "How many Humans are we talking about here?" He asked.

"An entire building full apparently, as you can see this takes importance" Lachlan said. He needed this dealt with now.

"Of course, we'll head over there right away. I'll just need to get my kit. Excuse me…" She nodded her head, then left quietly to head over to her lab.

That only left Dyson and Lachlan. "The building is on 23rd street, use whatever resources that you need" The Ash said.

Dyson nodded. "I'll get back to you with an update as soon as I can" he bowed once before walking off to catch up with Lauren.

Lachlan sat back in his chair, glad that he had cemented himself in with Dyson and Lauren. Sure they didn't know him which meant that they had no reason to trust him, but they would in time.

 **The Dahl**

Bo was going through the old Ash's journals and had come up empty so far. She focused her eyes on the journal that was dated the month that Lauren was in the Congo. But as she flipped the pages, she had read nothing mentioning Lauren or Nadia.

Every time Bo thought of Lauren's ex, she couldn't help but wonder what Lauren was like with her. Was she happy? Were they in love? So many questions. One thing that she did know though, was that this Nadia was stupid to not want to have a family with someone as kind and as beautiful as Lauren was.

"Anything?" Trick approached her holding a tray of tea.

Bo shook her head while still skimming over the pages. "Zilch" she closed the book and placed it back onto the table. This was getting so frustrating.

"I'm sure that we'll find something soon enough. In the meantime, how about we discuss the mysterious little girl that you keep seeing?" Trick began to pour two cups of hot tea.

"I only saw her the once, do you have any idea what she is?" Bo sat back on the couch.

He shook his head. "Afraid not. It's hard to put a name to a face that I've never seen" To be honest, Trick was baffled by this. He knew that Bo was telling the truth about what she saw, but he also thought that maybe her own fear of Lauren's safety was stopping her from giving him a more accurate description.

Before Bo could say anything else, her phone began to vibrate. Pulling it out, she saw her Girlfriend's name on the screen. Her worry came screaming back to her, "What is it? Did he threaten you? I knew it!" She rambled.

"Bo! Calm down, I'm fine. He didn't threaten me, it was nothing like that. Okay?" Lauren tried to calm her down. She knew that Bo was worried, but this was something else.

Bo let out a breath of relief. "Sorry, I just got a little scared for a second"

"A second?" Lauren laughed into the phone.

Clearly, Bo wasn't hiding it as well as she thought. "Okay, an hour. Can you blame me? The last Ash wasn't exactly a stand up guy. I'm beginning to sense a theme. So, what did happen?" She asked.

"Nothing much really. He introduced himself to me and Dyson and then gave us a case to work on" Lauren answered.

A case? Bo was kind of annoyed that he had called them in just for a meet and greet and then have the nerve to drop work on them. "What kind of case?"

"He got word that there's illegal Dark Fae Feeding going on in his territory. He wants us to find out what Fae they are and stop them. Just another day at the office" Lauren chuckled.

Bo wanted in on this, mostly so that she could be close to Lauren. Just in case. "Need some help?" she hoped that her Girlfriend would say yes.

"Love some. It's the Freeman building on 23rd street" Lauren answered.

"It's a date, I'll be there in twenty. Love you" Bo smiled.

"Okay, love you too" Once Lauren had ended the call, Bo made her way over to the building.

At least now she would get to spend some time with her girl. She really hoped that this new Ash was different than the last. Better, even. She didn't have to worry about researching Lauren's servitude because Trick had offered to keep looking for her.

 **Freeman Building (20 Minutes Later)**

Bo arrived at the building to see a bunch of men in suits guarding the doors, they were reluctant to let her in at first. But Dyson told them that she was with him. He led her to the apartment that Lauren was currently working in.

"Hey you…" Bo pecked her Girlfriend's cheek. Already feeling a lot better now that she was near her. Kenzi was right, she was whipped. "… So what's the deal with this place?" She asked.

Lauren was just finishing checking over an elderly woman who was complaining of not being able to sleep. And when she did sleep, she was woken up by terrible nightmares. She had never heard of anything like this before.

When they first entered the building, Dyson could smell the scent of something Fae. But since the culprit had been bouncing from human to human, he couldn't pin point where they were situated. That's if they were even actually inside of the building.

"I have no idea. This is all very strange" Lauren peeled off her gloves, placing all of the samples that she'd taken back into her medical kit.

Bo couldn't help but noticed that her Girlfriend looked very sexy when she was in Doctor mode, she loved seeing her like that.

"I agree. Look, there's nothing that we can do until we get the results back from your samples. I say that we just call it a day" All Dyson wanted to do was go home and sleep. Nothing more could be done right now.

Bo patted him on the back with a smile. "That's the best thing that I've heard come out of your mouth today" she turned to Lauren, grabbing her hand and leading her out to the car.

"Where're we going?" Lauren frowned.

"My place" Bo smiled.

 **Clubhouse (Later That Night)**

After returning home. Bo carried Lauren straight to the bedroom, where they made the most of having the house to themselves. Kenzi had left a note telling them that she was helping out some of her cousins, with what Bo knew was probably illegal.

A trail of clothes were left from the top of the stairs to the foot of the bed. Bo and Lauren were content under the covers, in the hottest make out session to date. Bo was hovering over Lauren, her Girlfriend's hands running down her back.

"Feed" Lauren spoke between kisses.

As soon as she heard the words, Bo's eyes turned blue. She began to feed, enjoying the taste of her Girlfriend's chi. Lauren was so addictive. Bo knew that she should stop now, but she couldn't bring herself to pull back.

By the time that she had stopped. Lauren's body had gone limp below her. "Lauren?" She shook her gently, but she wasn't waking up. "Babe? Come on, wake up!" Still getting no response. This wasn't happening! Bo pressed her fingers to Lauren's pulse, desperately trying to find it.

But there wasn't one.

"NO! PLEASE!" She cried, still trying to wake her. But it was no use, she was dead. "Lauren, please wake up. Please!" She cried into her hands. She had killed the love of her life.

"BO!"

Bo heard Lauren's voice, but she didn't know how. Because Lauren still laid motionless beneath her. What the hell was happening? None of this made sense.

"WAKE UP BO!"

She heard her again, this time louder than the first. Suddenly, the room began to shake. Looking around, she saw the walls break down and a white light shined through. It was blinding, but Lauren's voice got louder.

….

Bo opened her eyes to see Lauren over her, shaking her. She was alive, this was unbelievable. "Lauren?" She had tears in her eyes as she sat up, touching her Girlfriend's face. She needed to know that this was real. "You're alive?"

Lauren had to frown, of course she was alive. "Yeah, you were having a nightmare. That's all it was babe…" She moved some hair away from Bo's sweaty forehead. "… What did you see?" She wanted to know. She had no idea what was going on. One minute they were sleeping peacefully and then the next Bo was screaming.

Bo took a breath, remembering that it wasn't real. "I fed off of you, and I couldn't stop…" She choked on her tears. "… I killed you. I'm so sorry!" She cried.

That did sound like a nightmare.

Lauren shushed her, bringing her in for a tight hug. "Don't be sorry. It's okay, it wasn't real. I'm right here babe, I got you" she soothed her, kissing her on the head as she laid them back down.

As they laid there, Lauren thought things over in her head. Bo was having the symptoms as the humans in the building. Terrifying Nightmares. Which then got Lauren thinking, it to be a Fae that fed on Nightmares. That was the one thing that the victims had in common.

And the only Fae that she knew of that could do something like that, was a Mare. As in Nightmare. Now that she knew what it was, she just had to find it.

Bo was wide awake, resting her head on her Girlfriend's chest. She was too scared to sleep, and if she did she was afraid of what would happen. Suddenly, Bo jumped at the sound of Lauren's phone ringing.

"Shhh. You're okay…" Lauren calmed her with a touch, before grabbing her phone and answering it. "… Dyson? Why are you so out of breath?" She could hear him panting on the other end.

"Sorry, but I had a really intense nightmare and I wanted to check on you guys to make sure that you're okay" he said.

Lauren wondered what his nightmare entailed. "I'm fine, but Bo isn't. She had a nightmare too. We're dealing with a Mare here, and I would say that it's a vicious one"

"I agree. We won't be able to sleep until its link to us is broken. I think that's it's safe to say that we need to get back to work" Dyson didn't want to, but they weren't getting any sleep while this thing had its hooks in them.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'll get Bo dressed and then we'll meet you at the Dahl. Maybe Trick can help is with breaking the link" After Dyson agreed, she said goodbye and hung up the phone. Lauren was a little confused as to why she was the only one without symptoms.

Weird.

She coaxed Bo off of her chest, "We need to get to the bar. Hopefully Trick will have something to help you" she spoke quietly. She really hoped that she was right.

Bo nodded, she just wanted this nightmare out of her head. She was so rattled by her nightmare that Lauren had to help her get dressed. This never happened to her, it was like her body was frozen.

They left Kenzi a note on their way out, knowing that she slept like the dead.

 **The Dahl**

Dyson called Trick to tell him what happened before he arrived at the Dahl. He was intrigued and asked them to get there as soon as they could. He had a way of breaking the Mare's link, but he needed Lauren's help to do it.

When they arrived, he saw the terrified looks in both Bo and Dyson. He had never seen them like this before. "Lauren? Would you come with me, I need your help with something? And you two, help yourself to whatever you'd like" he looked at the two.

Lauren turned to Bo, who obviously didn't want to be without her right now. "I'm gonna be right downstairs, okay?" She pressed a kiss to her forehead, then left with Trick.

Bo let out a breath, reaching over the bar and grabbing two glasses along with a bottle of whiskey. "So, what was yours about?" She poured the whiskey, then slid one glass over to Dyson who just knocked it back one. "That bad huh?"

"You could say that" he poured another for himself.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours" she sipped the whiskey.

Dyson rubbed his eyes. "I dreamt that I went for a wolf run, only when I tried to shift back into my Human form. I couldn't…" He was reliving it again. "… I was stuck. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't turn back. It was horrible. Your turn" he turned his head to her.

Bo didn't really want to talk about her own, but that was the point of this. Dyson had said his, not it was her turn. "I was feeding off of Lauren and I couldn't stop. And when I finally did stop, she was dead" she finished the rest of her drink.

Dyson didn't know what to say to that, he would probably feel the same if he'd killed the person that he loved. "That's rough. We just have to remember that it wasn't real" that's all that he was thinking.

Lauren and Trick emerged from the lair, holding two glasses that were filled with a reddish liquid. "Drink this, both of you" she placed them on the bar.

Bo smelt the drink in front of her, and it was awful. "I think that I'm gonna stick with the whiskey, thanks though" she shook her head, pushing it away. There was no way that she was drinking that.

"No…" Lauren pushed the glass back in front of her Girlfriend. "… You have to drink it, it'll break the Mare's link to you. And most importantly, it'll take your nightmares away" She said.

"How?" Dyson frowned.

"It's made with Bacu Saliva, unfortunately we don't have time to find a live one. But I remembered that I had a vial of its saliva in my Lair. With Lauren's help I was able to make a tonic. It'll cure your night terrors" Trick was praising himself for being a pack rat.

They both grabbed the glasses, it smelt awful so that meant that it would taste even worse. They clinked their glasses, then knocked them back in one go. Drinking it all. After they'd finished, Bo and Dyson looked like they were going to vomit. They drank more whiskey trying to get rid of the taste.

"How do you feel?" Lauren asked.

"A little better, I can feel the cloud lifting. I'm not scared anymore" Dyson was so happy to not be reliving that horrible nightmare anymore.

Lauren was glad. "Bo?" She turned to her.

Bo smiled, "I'm good…" she wrapped her arms around her Girlfriend and brought her into a hug, she was so glad that she didn't feel the heartbreak and devastation of killing the love of her life anymore. "… Thank you"

"It's what I do" Lauren kissed her softly.

Dyson also thanked her before answering his phone. Apparently, the Mare had been found. Some guards that were checking on the infected humans heard a woman screaming, he followed the noise to the basement of the building. When he walked in he saw the Mare screaming in pain.

She was in labour, which explained why she fed off of so many people. She was probably eating for at least five or six. Everyone was glad that it was over. Dyson left with Lauren, they had to report their findings to Lachlan. Bo also took off, she was still tired from earlier and Lauren ordered her to get some rest.

After a sleep himself, Trick got back to finishing the Ash's journal. He had found an entry that spoke about the Congo, but he had a few more pages to read. As he flipped the next page, he saw Lauren's name.

….

 _May 12th_

 _Yesterday I feared that this tribe wouldn't see the end of this week, but now I am sure that they will. Today I met a Human Doctor named Lauren Lewis, she shows great promise. She has a keen insight on the virus and its make up, I have every hope that she will create an antidote._

 _Although, I cannot help but think of how much the Light would benefit from having her join the fold. The high council would have some problems with it, but I have no doubt that once they see how brilliant and smart she is that they will see my point._

 _However there is one problem, I offered her a position with us and yet she turned it down. She was able to give me straight answers when my own Fae doctors couldn't._

 _May 13th_

 _Lauren has proven to be a stubborn soul, she has refused every offer that I've made. I told her that money is of no object to me, whatever the price I will pay it to ensure her employment. Yet she turns me down. I pitched the notion to the high council, some were hesitant as I expected but others want her to join us. They have instructed me to go to extreme lengths to ensure her allegiance._

 _May 14th_

 _Lauren has agreed to join the Light, although it was not entirely her choice. To ensure her employment I had to make a deal with a Dark shaman who resides here, I had him place a curse on Lauren's companion, Nadia._

 _A curse that mimics the symptoms of the Fae virus, it is a callous move I admit but it was the only way to have her join us. I offered her every resource at the Light's disposal, so that she would find a cure._

 _Although she will never know that there isn't one, for this I am deeply ashamed but I have my orders to follow. Lauren will return with me to the city, she will be under the Light Fae's protection for as long as she is with us._

 _I can tell that she thinks it will not be long until she finds a cure, but she will never find one. Lauren has saved the lived of over two hundred Fae, and as long as the curse is in place, she will save many more. If Nadia is the one to be sacrificed for the good of the Light Fae, then so be it._

….

Trick closed the book, he was too disgusted to read anymore, he couldn't believe that the Light would go this far to have Lauren work for them. They didn't care about the fact that they had ruined a young woman's life, or made her believe that it was all her fault. He was ashamed to call himself a member of the Light Fae. There was nothing left to do, but to call Bo and Lauren over.

 **1 Hour Later**

Bo and Lauren entered the bar hoping that Trick had found an answer. They made their way downstairs where Trick was waiting, Bo noticed that he looked rather strange. He was more fidgety. "Please sit" he gestured to the sofa.

Both women sat and waited for Trick to speak. "Are you okay Trick?" Lauren asked worriedly.

He nodded, although he was dreading what he had to tell her. "Lauren, I'm afraid that the terms of your servitude to the Light was made under false pretenses" he said.

Lauren frowned, she didn't understand. "What do you mean?" she reached over to hold Bo's hand absentmindedly, wanting to feel safe.

"Your friend, Nadia? She's not sick…" Trick watched her tense up, holding Bo's hand tighter in fear of what he was about to say. "… She's been cursed"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Don't Rely On Fate**

 **The Dahl**

Lauren was frozen in place by Trick's words. Cursed? Who would curse Nadia? Why? None of this made any sense.

"Cursed? By who?" Bo asked the question since Lauren was speechless.

Trick knew that Bo wasn't going to like the answer. "The Ash"

Bo stood from her seat, she was so angry. He had lied to Lauren for five long years, making her believe that Nadia's condition was her doing. That bastard! "I can't believe this, he's lucky that Aife's bomb killed him. I wanna bring him back, **just** so I can kill him again myself! Is there a way that I can do that?" she was dead serious.

Trick shook his head. "No, sorry" Even if there was one, he wouldn't tell her.

Looking back to Lauren, Bo could see that her Girlfriend looked very pale all of a sudden. "Lauren? Babe, tell me what you're feeling" she sat next to her, placing a hand on her knee.

Lauren took a deep breath in, while still looking at the floor. "I feel…" She took a second to decide. "… Like I need to throw up!" In a hurry, Lauren ran to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth.

It wasn't really the reaction Bo was expecting. But at the end of the day, this wasn't the news that she was waiting to hear. "Should I go after her?" She was hoping that Trick would give her some advice.

Trick shook his head, he didn't think that was a good idea. "Give her time" He had no idea how Lauren was feeling right now. This was a shock to the system.

"How did you know that it was the Ash?" Bo was wondering, especially since she had read most of the journals and came up with nothing.

Trick held the said journal up his hands. "He documented it"

Bo was so mad. "Did he explain why?"

He nodded. "Once Lauren had cured the Fae tribe, he realised that he wanted her to join the Light. But Lauren refused his many offers, so the Elders instructed him to do whatever took. And unfortunately that was cursing Nadia, to ensure that Lauren would join them in hopes of saving her. I assure you Bo, I don't condone this method" Trick wanted to let Bo know he was not on board with this kind of behaviour.

"Thanks Trick. So, how do we fix this?" Now that they knew the real reason for Nadia's condition, Bo wanted to remedy the situation as soon as possible.

Trick shrugged. "Well, the Shaman that the Ash hired to place the curse on her was Dark. So I suggest that you start with the Morrigan" That was the only thing that he could say.

Bo scoffed, of course. The Morrigan. Bo wasn't exactly on her Christmas list, there would be no way that she would help her without wanting something in return. Both Fae turned their heads to see Lauren walking in holding her stomach while still looking pale.

"Are you okay?" Bo reached for her Girlfriend's hand.

Lauren shook her head. "Not really, can you take me home?" She held onto Bo's hand, she couldn't deal with anything else right now. She felt awful, physically and emotionally.

Bo nodded, "Sure, come on…" She wrapped an arm around her waist before turning to Trick. "… Thank you for telling us Trick. I'll let you know what I come up with" She led her Girlfriend out of the bar.

This was enough for one day, and Bo could see that it was taking its toll on Lauren.

 **Lauren's Place (20 Minutes Later)**

As soon as they entered the apartment, Lauren began to throw things around. Picture frames, lamps, and vases. Bo didn't stop her, she thought that it was best that she got it out of her system.

She needed something to take out her frustrations. Lauren was about to grab another lamp, when she stopped and fell to her knees and cried. Bo approached the weeping blonde slowly, before kneeling in front of her and cupping her face. "Lauren? Look at me..."

Lauren lifted her head, showing her eyes that were filled with tears.

"... I'm gonna fix this. Okay? I promise you" Bo said.

Lauren didn't have the energy to form a sentence, so she just fell forward into Bo's arms. Bo stood up, bringing Lauren with her. She walked them to the bedroom so that they could lay down. They didn't bother changing their clothes.

After an hour, both of them fell asleep. Lauren was mostly tired from crying, and Bo nodded off while holding her. When she awoke, Bo reached her hand out to find nothing but cotton sheets.

Looking at the clock, she saw that it was two in the morning. Bo sat up seeing a light coming from beneath the bathroom door. Walking over she knocked the door gently. "Lauren? Are you okay?" Bo heard nothing, no movement. She knocked again this time a little harder. "Babe? Can you let me in?" She still heard nothing.

Bo was getting worried now. "Lauren, you're scaring me. Please open the door!" She put her ear to the door, she couldn't hear a peep.

That was it, Bo started to force the door open with her shoulder. Thanks to her Fae strength, it only took two tries. As the door flew open, she saw Lauren on the floor unconscious with blood dripping from her nose.

"Lauren!" Bo rushed to her side. "Can you hear me?" She held her head gently.

Lauren wasn't responding, this was definitely not a side effect from being upset. Bo did the only thing that she could think of, she leaned down and kissed her Girlfriend. Giving her some of her own chi. Lauren's colour was starting to return slightly, it was working.

Opening her eyes, Lauren saw Bo breathing chi into her. But she stopped. "What happened?" she didn't remember anything.

Bo let out a breath of relief, seeing that she was awake. And talking, that was good. "You must've passed out" That was all that she could think of.

Lauren sat up slowly, leaning against her cupboard. She touched under her nose, feeling the blood. "Oh…" She looked down at the red on her fingers. "… That's not good is it?" Her focus shifted when she noticed that her door was cracked in half and hanging off of its hinges. "Did you break my door?"

"Uh…" Bo looked at the broken door and then back to her Girlfriend. "… Yeah. I got worried when you didn't answer" She handed her a small towel for her nose.

Taking it, Lauren placed it against her nose. Wiping away the blood. "It's okay. I don't know what's wrong with me" she let out a breath.

"Maybe we should go to a hospital to get you checked out" Bo was really worried about her.

Lauren shook her head, "Not necessary. I can run a test on myself. Besides, it's probably just stress" She struggled to get to her feet, Bo met her half way and supported her with her arm.

Bo hoped that Lauren was right, and that it would pass. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was strange that the only thing that woke her up was to give her some chi.

She walked Lauren over to the bed, getting in and settling behind her. "You scared me" she whispered in her ear.

Lauren grabbed Bo's hand to rest on her hip. "I know, I'm sorry. Really, I'm fine" she began closing her eyes. She was so tired, that had been happening a lot in the the last few days. She just figured that it was because of the long hours at the lab.

 **The Dahl (1 Week Later)**

Bo had been trying for the last week to get an audience with the Morrigan, but the Dark leader kept refusing to see her. Safe to say, she was getting very irate. She was so close to freeing Lauren from her servitude to the Light, and yet to so far away at the same time.

Without the Morrigan, she was walking blind. She needed to find the Dark shaman responsible for placing the curse on Nadia. And if that wasn't bad enough, Lauren had been sick all week.

She suffered from terrible headaches and sickness. She said that she was fine, but Bo wasn't buying it. During the week, Bo had finally met the Ash. Lachlan gave her a weird vibe, she couldn't put her finger on it but it was there.

Bo was currently in the Dahl, sitting at the bar with Kenzi drinking a beer. "I don't understand why the Morrigan won't see me. What if I was calling because I wanted to join the dark?" Not that she ever would chose a side, she was just saying.

"You're not though, right?" Kenzi wondered, but then saw her friend shake her head.

"Maybe she's busy. She is leader of the Dark after all" Trick was in the middle of polishing some glasses.

"Why don't you just go over there? Barge in, you're good at that" Kenzi took a sip of her beer.

Bo thought it over, she was good at being where she didn't belong. If she barged in then the Morrigan would have no choice but to talk to her. "I guess I could"

"What does Hot-pants say about all of this?" Kenzi asked.

That always made her smile, Bo loved hearing that nickname. Because Lauren did in fact have hot pants. "Nothing, she's been sick all week. I didn't really wanna bother her with it" She played with the label of her beer bottle.

"Is she okay?" Trick sounded concerned.

Bo could only shrug. "She says that she is but I'm not so sure. She keeps getting headaches and every couple of hours she runs to the bathroom to throw up, she's taking a blood test today. I kinda made her"

Kenzi let out a small laugh. "Maybe she's pregnant"

Bo laughed with her, Kenzi and her jokes. "Very funny Kenz, but I don't think so" she took a swig of her beer.

Just then Trick had a perplexed look on his face, sickness and headaches did sound like pregnancy symptoms.

Uh Oh.

"Yo! Trickster? You okay? You look like you've just crapped your pants" Kenzi pointed out seeing his expression.

Trick snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Bo. "Would you mind if I asked you a very personal question?" he asked.

"Probably, but I know that you'll just ask it anyway. What?" Bo was looking a little confused herself.

"When you and Lauren are, intimate. Do you feed her your chi?" he asked. Bo

had no idea where this question was coming from. She contemplated it in her head, she had only done it once when they had that amazing night a week ago. "Just once, why?"

Trick's face dropped in shock, this wasn't supposed to be happening. Lauren was human, it shouldn't have worked.

"Care to share with us T-man?" Kenzi asked.

"I think…" he took a breath. "… That there is a very good chance that Lauren, might be pregnant" he looked directly at Bo.

Bo just burst out laughing, there was no way that Lauren pregnant. Hello? They were both women and last time that she checked, Bo didn't have a wang. "Yeah right. Good one Trick" She drank more of her beer.

"Bo, I'm serious. It's one of the abilities of a Succubus" Trick rarely joked about anything, and he wasn't joking this time either.

Bo's smile started to fade as she noticed that he wasn't joking. "Are you serious?" She watched him nod. She narrowed her eyes at the old man. "Why didn't you tell me that before?!" she yelled.

"Because it's not supposed to work with humans. Although, you are extra special" he said.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Bo was starting to hyperventilate.

Kenzi grabbed her best friend by the arms and shook her gently. "Bo-Bo? Snap out of it. We don't know anything for sure yet. Let's go and see Lauren okay, she'll have an answer in that big brain of hers…" she really hoped she was right. Bo nodded and walked out of the door like a zombie. "… Nice one Trickster!" Kenzi scowled at him before leaving to follow Bo.

Trick had awesome timing, as always.

 **Lauren's Place**

Lauren had just got in, she was sent home from work early. While Lachlan came in for a Lab visit to check on the progress of Lauren's work, she couldn't stop running back and forth to the bathroom.

He could see that she looked a little pale and flustered. He ordered her to get some rest, after all he didn't know if she had something that could be passed onto other patients. Lauren quickly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, before taking her temperature.

It read, _102*C_. That wasn't good. Although she didn't feel warm in herself, she was still running a fever. She grabbed a cold towel and laid on the couch, placing in on her forehead. She hoped that with some rest, maybe she would feel better.

Just then her front door opened, Bo and Kenzi walked in looking rather agitated. Lauren sat up while still holding the cold towel to her head, she noticed that Bo was carrying a brown paper bag. "Hi, what're you guys doing here?" she asked.

Bo sat beside her and took in her appearance, she didn't look well. "I called the lab, and they said that you went home sick. Are you okay?"

Lauren nodded. Although she felt terrible, she still didn't want Bo to worry. "Yeah, I just have a bit of a fever is all. It's probably just a bug" She didn't think that it was anything serious.

Kenzi scoffed, "Or a bun"

"Kenzi!" Bo gave her a glare.

Holding her hands up, Kenzi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Bo-Bo, momentary lapse!"

"A Bun? What're you talking about?" Lauren didn't understand. She Bo hold up the paper bag and reached in to pull out a rectangular box. "Why do you have a pregnancy test?" she was so confused right now.

"It's not for me! It's actually for you" Bo said.

Lauren chuckled, why would she need a pregnancy test? "I don't think that I need one"

"Actually. You do. Trick kind of dropped a bomb on me earlier, and once he did everything made sense. Your sickness, I mean" Bo was still trying to wrap her mind around the possibility, but here it was.

Lauren shook her head. "Bo, I don't understand. What did he say?"

Bo took a deep breath before answering, she would probably laugh at her. Or think she was crazy. "He said that Succubi, which would mean **me**. Have the power to get you pregnant, with my chi"

Lauren looked at her incredulously. If this was a joke then she didn't get it. "That's ridiculous" This had to be a wind up, because there was no way that this was for real.

"Is it? Come on Lauren, you have to admit that every symptom that you have sounds like a pregnancy symptom" Bo added.

"I guess" Now that Lauren thought about it, they were similar.

Bo handed her the box, "Just take the test, maybe he's wrong and it is just a bug or something. But, it's better to rule it out"

Lauren looked at it, then back to Bo before getting up to go to the bathroom. Bo watched her close the door, before sitting back down on the couch and running her hands through her hair.

Kenzi sat on the coffee table in front of her, she didn't know exactly what to say. "I bet that Trick was wrong, ya know he's old. His brain probably doesn't work the way that it used to" She chuckled.

Bo hoped she was right.

 **10 Minutes Later**

Bo was pacing nervously back and forth, waiting for Lauren to come out of the bathroom. Kenzi was just watching her best friend move from one place to another. It was starting to get annoying. "Bo! Seriously, you're making me dizzy!" she exclaimed.

When she heard the door open from behind her, Bo stopped and turned around to see Lauren emerging from the bathroom. "Well?"

"You're not my Girlfriend anymore" Lauren said.

Bo didn't know what was going on, was she breaking up with her? "What do you mean?" She started to well up.

Lauren gave a teary smile and held up the positive test in her hand. "You're my baby mama" she laughed.

Bo put her hand to her mouth in shock, Lauren was pregnant. They were having a baby. "Really?" she cried, watching Lauren walk forward with a nod and showing her the test.

"Yeah, looks like Trick was right" Lauren began to cry too.

The succubus smiled, wrapping her arms around her Girlfriend and bringing her in for tight hug. Kenzi sniffled back her tears, she wasn't the crying type. But seeing Bo cry made her cry too. Walking over to them, she wondered if they were glad that it was positive. "So? Are we happy about this?" she gestured to the two of them.

Bo looked at Lauren. "Yeah, I am"

Lauren smiled at Kenzi. "Me too"

Kenzi clapped her hands in the air and hugged them both. "I'm gonna be an Aunt!"

Bo laughed, yes Kenzi would be an Aunt. And she would be a Mother, wow that was a surreal thought to have. She never really thought about being a Mother herself, she had such a horrible relationship with her adoptive Mother.

And the one that she had with Aife wasn't any better. What if she turned out to be a bad Mother too? That in itself was a scary thing to think about.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Lauren asked, seeing Bo's smile fade slightly.

Bo kissed her gently on the lips to reassure her. "Absolutely…" she said. "… Come on, you need to rest. I can feel how hot you are" She touched her Girlfriend's forehead. Lauren nodded and let Bo take her to the bedroom.

Kenzi went straight for Lauren's fridge, the doctor was more stocked than they were. She spotted a bottle of wine, and an expensive bottle of wine at that. She wanted to have a celebratory glass, she figured that Lauren wouldn't mind. Especially since she wouldn't be drinking it for nine months.

She took a sip, the taste was incredible. "Damn girl, that's good shit!"

 **Upstairs**

Lauren laid in her bed as Bo sat beside her, she lifted the hem of her shirt. Touching her flat stomach. "I can't believe it" she let out with a smile.

"Me neither…" Bo placed a hand over Lauren's. "… Do you think that it's ironic that we were talking about this the other day? And now it's actually happening?" She couldn't help but wonder, it was weird that they talked about having kids one day.

Except they didn't expect _'One Day'_ to turn into next week.

Lauren just shrugged. "A little. Maybe it was sign"

Bo smiled, maybe it was. "You should get some rest. Both of you" she was referring to her unborn child also. She couldn't stop smiling, this was something that she never thought that she would have.

"You know that this complicates things even more, right? If the Ash finds out that I'm pregnant, he'll kill me. Fae and Humans aren't supposed to conceive children" Lauren just wanted Bo to be prepared for a rough road.

Even though Bo knew that she was right, she didn't want to think about it right now. They had plenty of time before Lauren began to start showing. She had to make sure that Lauren was freed before then. "Don't worry about that right now. I told you that I'd take of it, and I am. In fact, I'm meeting with the Morrigan in and hour"

She didn't exactly have an appointment per se, but she thought of trying Kenzi's 'barging in' approach. She needed answers, now more than ever. It wasn't just Lauren's life that was at risk anymore.

"She'll want something in return, you know what she's like" Lauren reminded her. The Morrigan never fought fair.

"I know, like I said. Leave it to me, okay?" Bo scooted a little closer to her on the bed, leaning into give her a loving kiss. "I love you"

Lauren smiled, "I love you too. Be careful"

Bo nodded, then moved to Lauren's stomach and pressed a kiss against it. "Love you too baby" With a laugh, she got up from the bed and left the room. Things were changing now, they were having a baby. And she was going to be damned if she was going to see her Girlfriend's and unborn child killed just because they fell in love.

No matter if they were Fae or Human, love was love. They shouldn't have to suffer just because the Fae think that they're better. She left her Girlfriend sleep, making her way downstairs.

Kenzi was on her third glass of wine. "Bo! You've gotta taste this shit, it's like Christmas in a bottle!" She held up her glass.

"Maybe later Kenz. Hey, do me a favour? And keep an eye on Lauren for me, I'll try and be back as soon as I can" Bo walked off to the door.

"Okay sure, where're you going?" Kenzi asked.

Bo only had two words for her. "The Morrigan"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: New Developments**

 **Dark Fae Compound**

Bo walked through the halls of the dark compound with determination. She needed now more than ever to get the information that she needed to free Lauren from the Light.

And it wasn't just Lauren that she had to worry about now, it was also the life of their unborn child. She reached the end of the hallway and saw a young red head behind a desk. She guessed that The Morrigan's office was not far behind.

Bo walked past the desk, going for the big black doors. The red head got to her feet and called after her trying to stop her. "You're not permitted to go in there. Miss. Marquise is in the middle of a very important meeting!" she yelled.

"Yeah in about two seconds, with me!" Bo quipped back. She pushed the doors open to see the Morrigan sitting at her desk, talking on the phone.

Once she saw the succubus barge into her office, the Morrigan was intrigued and impressed that she wasn't taking no for an answer. "Let me call you back…" she spoke into her phone, then hung up. "… Bo, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she smiled.

Bo closed the doors behind her before approaching the desk. "I need something from you"

The Morrigan smirked, she knew that it wouldn't be long before the succubus came crawling to the dark. "Of course you do. Please, do tell me what it is that you need" she gestured for Bo to take a seat.

Bo took the offered chair, staring right at the Morrigan's face. "I need you to help me find a Dark Fae shaman, apparently he's somewhere in the Congo" She got right to it.

Truth be told, Evony was actually expecting this. She'd heard all about the rumours that the Unaligned Succubus was head over heels in love with a certain Human Doctor who was a slave to the Light. But she really didn't believe it until now. "I take it that this has to do with the curse that was placed on Lauren's Girlfriend"

" **Ex** Girlfriend…" Bo gritted her teeth, she hated the thought of Lauren with someone else. "… And how did you know that?" She wondered.

Evony made a 'Pftt' noise. "Please, I make it my mission to know everything that goes on within my Clan. And what my people are up to. Also, I was there when the curse was placed. Someone had to give the Shaman permission" she chuckled dryly.

Upon hearing that little revelation. Bo's anger just reached a higher boiling point, she that it was just the Ash that had a hand in it. But it turned out that the Morrigan did do. She took a calming breath, "I probably should've seen that coming. Look, all I need you to do is tell me where this Shaman is so that I can remove the curse myself" she got back on point.

"So you can free Lauren from her servitude from the Light?" Evony watched her nod. "My, you do have quite the Mother Theresa complex don't you? Don't you ever get sick of helping people?" She had to ask.

"No…" Bo shook her head. "… I don't. But that's besides the point right now. Will you help me with this or not?"

Evony sat back in her chair, thinking it over. She didn't really care what Bo wanted the Shaman for, but she wasn't just going to hand over the information out of the goodness of her heart either. "I'll give you his name and location…" She sat up seeing Bo's relieved expression. "… If, you do a little something for me first"

Bo was waiting for this, she wasn't in the habit of making deals with Devils. But in this case she was desperate. "Name it" she said.

"I need you to locate someone for me…" Evony reached into her top desk drawer and pulled out a picture, she placed it in front of Bo. "… This is one of my clients, Jason Baines. He's killed a Dark Fae Elder, and painted some very classified information in public. For all of Human kind to lay their eyes on" she explained.

"Painted?" Bo frowned.

Evony nodded. "I run a rather exclusive talent agency, he's one of my rising young stars. Just find him and bring him back to me. Then I'll give you what you want" she sat back in her chair again.

Bo didn't like the sound of this one bit. If Jason had ran off with top secret information about the Fae, they Evony was probably planning on killing him as soon as she got him back. She wasn't leading him to his death. "I'm not bringing him back if all you're gonna do is kill him"

With a sigh, Evony rose from her chair. "I don't want him dead. He's important to me. Believe me Bo, I just want him safe"

"And why should I believe that?" Bo folded her arms.

"Do you think that you're the only Fae that gets to love a Human?" Evony replied.

The Morrigan in love with a Human? That didn't sound right, but Bo had to admit. Evony did sound sincere. Bo couldn't exactly pass up this offer, if she found the Boy and brought him back then she would find the Shaman. And that was worth more.

"Okay then. I guess that I have some searching to do. Thank you for speaking with me, Morrigan" Bo tried to sound professional, she even contemplated bowing. But she better than that.

"Pleasure was all mine, Bo" Evony smirked, watching Bo turn around and walk out of her office.

 **Lauren's Place (2 Hours Later)**

After her nap, Lauren had woken up feeling slightly better than before but she still had a fever. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, her stomach started to grumble as she felt the crippling feeling of hunger course through her.

Since she'd been throwing up all morning, she hadn't really eaten much in fear of bringing it back up again. Clearly, she was starving now. Standing by the sink, she reached into her medicine cabinet and grabbed a small pill bottle.

They were medication that would hopefully help with her nausea. After taking two capsules, she put them back in the cabinet and closed the door. Suddenly, she was met with the neon blue eyes of herself as she looked into the mirror.

Maybe she was seeing things? There was no way that this could be real, could it? She hadn't eater, and she was still pretty tired. It was probably a hallucination. She shook her head, splashing some cold water on her face.

But that didn't help at all, because when she looked back into the mirror her eyes were still flashing. She touched the skin under her eyes, they looked exactly like Bo's would when she fed. This was so strange.

A couple of minutes passed, and the glowing had stopped. Lauren made her way downstairs, seeing Kenzi passed out on the couch with a bottle of wine in her hands. Looks like she had fun.

Lauren decided to make herself a sandwich, she was so hungry. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the things that she needed. Just then, the front door opened and Bo walked in.

Bo stopped when she saw her best friend drooling on the couch, and snoring. She also noticed that Kenzi had a smile on her face. "Must be some dream she's having huh?" She chuckled, walking over to the kitchen.

"I just found her like that" Lauren spoke as she continued to make her sandwich.

"How're you feeling?" Bo stole a piece of the tomato that her Girlfriend was currently slicing.

Lauren turned to her with a smile. "Better, I still have a bit of a fever but at least I don't fell like I've gotta hurl anymore…" she giggled happily. That was a blessing, throwing up was awful. "… How did it of with the Morrigan?" She asked.

Bo let out a breath, "Okay, I guess. She wanted me to find this guy for her. And won't give me the Shaman's information before I do" She was pissed about that, but she would've been more surprised if Evony didn't want anything in return.

"Any luck finding him?" Lauren took a large bite of her sandwich, feeling a lot better that she was actually eating something.

"Kinda…" Bo said. "… I was on his trail, and was really close to finding him. But then I got interrupted by Vex" she sighed in disgust. After what he did to Lou Ann and her step kids, Bo couldn't stand him. But he wasn't going away any time soon.

Lauren gulped her food down, her face turning serious. "Vex? Did he hurt you?" She knew all about Bo's run in with the Mesmer a few months ago. And now she was worried.

Bo was happy to shake her head. "No. But he wanted me to bring this guy to him when I find him, instead of the Morrigan. This whole thing has become way to messy for my liking. But if I drop it, then I won't find the Shaman" she sighed.

"It's okay Bo. You'll figure it out, you always do" Lauren leaned in for a kiss but suddenly, she felt like she needed more. She deepened it, drawing it out for longer. But it still wasn't enough.

Bo was caught a little off guard, but she fell into it anyway. She wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, pulling her closer. She didn't know what brought this on, but she wasn't going to complain. She could feel her Girlfriend's heart racing, Lauren pulled away suddenly with her eyes still closed. "Lauren? What is it?"

Lauren opened her eyes, only to see Bo's widen. "Why're you looking at me like that?

"You're eyes…" Bo found her voice. "… They're blue, like mine" she was staring into the pools of electrical blue orbs of her Girlfriend. This was unbelievable.

That must have meant that she wasn't hallucinating earlier. "Really?" Lauren focused her eyes on her Girlfriend, and felt nothing but an unbearable desire for her.

Bo knew that look all too well. She would get the same one when she needed to feed. But that didn't explain how Lauren had it now. Then she realised, it was the baby. It had to be Fae, which didn't make any sense either.

Trick had told her once, that a child born from a Fae and a Human ended up being all Human.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess, and say that you're hungry" Bo said.

Lauren nodded. "Very…" That was why she made the sandwich, but she was starting to realise now that maybe it wasn't food that she was hungry for. She bowed her head with a sigh, "… What's happening to me?"

Bo held onto her, pressing her hand to Lauren's stomach. "It's the baby, it's gotta be. Maybe that's why you've been feeling so weird lately" The more that she thought it over, the more that it made sense. When Lauren collapsed a few days ago, the only thing that woke her up was Bo's chi.

The baby must need to feed through Lauren to remain healthy. But did that mean that it was a girl or a boy?

"It could be. What am I supposed to do?" Lauren was scared.

Bo smiled. "The only thing that you can do, feed"

Lauren laughed, then shook her head. "No, Bo. I have no idea what I'm doing! What if I hurt you? What if I can't stop?" So many scenarios roamed her mind.

"You just have to believe that you will. And don't worry about me getting hurt, I'm a Succubus. I can handle being your guinea pig" Bo took Lauren's hands and led her upstairs, they couldn't exactly do it downstairs with Kenzi's passed out body on the couch. Lauren walked ahead of her as she locked the door.

For some reason they were both extremely nervous, even though they'd had their fair share of sexcapades. "How do I…" Lauren couldn't find the right word. "… You know, do it?" She finally finished.

Bo had to laugh, seeing Lauren so anxious about this was adorable. And a real turn on. She approached her, standing close to her body. "Just give into the hunger, let it drive you. And when you want to stop, just picture yourself pulling away" Ot was weird telling someone else to do what took her years to learn.

' _Here Goes Nothing'_ Lauren thought. She captured her Girlfriend's lips, and once she latched on she began pulling at Bo's chi. It was like she wasn't even in control, the baby was. It was different now that the shoe was on the other foot, she was usually the one that fed Bo.

She could feel herself getting caught up in the feed, the feeling of power and satisfaction was so strong. And now she knew what it must have been like for Bo in all of those years. She stopped the feed, looking into her Girlfriend's eyes with a small smirk.

"How'd you feel?" Bo asked, she'd never done this before. Not with another Succubus, and although Lauren wasn't one. This was actually happening.

Lauren licked her lips. "Like I need more…" She crashed her mouth onto Bo's. Her Girlfriend tasted amazing, and right now Lauren couldn't get enough. They lost their clothes, making their way over to the bed. Lauren pushed Bo down onto the mattress with force.

"Wow, you really are hungry" Bo looked into her Girlfriend's flashing blue eyes, lying back as she straddled her waist.

"Blame your kid" Lauren went to kiss her again, but was stopped when Bo sat up with a smile on her face.

"Our kid" Bo brought her in for another lip lock, and felt Lauren begin to feed again not seconds later. She'd never known what it felt like to be fed off of by someone. But she had to admit, it just spurred her on even more. She didn't even feel drained.

This whole experience was having a weird effect on Lauren. As she kept feeding, she could feel that the more she was taking from Bo. The more that she felt herself falling over the edge. She felt Bo scrape her nails down her bare back. Neither of them knew that Lauren hadn't just acquired Bo's ability to take Chi, but she could also heal from it too.

As Lauren continued to feed, the small scrapes on her back closed up instantly. She suddenly stopped, the hunger that was gnawing at her earlier had now settled. That must have meant that the Baby had its fill.

The energy surrounding them was palpable, it was like nothing that a I had ever experienced in her life. If this was what sex was going to be like from now on, Bo would've considered getting Lauren pregnant ages ago.

They moved effortlessly against one another.

With a few more movements, Lauren let out a satisfied moan. Breathing very heavily as she rolled off of her Girlfriend, and onto her back. That had to have been the most intense sexual experience of her life.

"Feel better?" Bo turned into her side, placing her hand over Lauren's still toned stomach.

Lauren hummed. "Much better, thank you. Still tired though" she breathed deeply, her eyes were already closing. Sleep was overtaking her. She was exhausted, although she did feel a lot better now that she'd fed. It sounded weird to think that she, a human. Now had to feed off of people, but this was her reality now.

"Sleep tight babe" Bo wanted to let her rest. And she still had a human painter to find herself, so she didn't get the luxury of resting. She kissed her on the head, then got up and tucked her Girlfriend in comfortably. Finding her clothes, Bo changed and went downstairs.

There she found her best friend moaning while holding her head. "Good nap?" She stepped off of the bottom stair.

Kenzi groaned, shaking her head. "Bad nap! Very bad nap…" The wine was good on the way down, but you paid for it later. She focused her eyes on the room in front of her, then saw her best friend looking a little dishevelled. "… Someone's got sex hair" she pointed at her with a chuckle.

Bo blushed, touching her hair and fixing it in the reflection of the refrigerator. "Nothing that can't be fixed" she ran her fingers through her brown curls.

"Is this what happens now? You come back and Lauren just jumps on you?" Kenzi walked over to the kitchen to join her.

"No, it wasn't like that. Something kind of, happened" Bo was unsure of the right thing to say. Especially since she didn't really understand it herself. She really needed to talk to Trick, he knew everything.

Kenzi squealed, "Ooh, gossip! Do tell!" She pulled up a stool to listen to her best friend's news.

Bo rolled her eyes at Kenzi's sentence, this was anything but gossip. "Well, we were kissing and all of a sudden Lauren's eyes turned blue"

"Like yours?" Kenzi frowned. That didn't sound normal. She watched her friend nod, at least she wasn't hallucinating this. "How is that even possible?" She asked.

All Bo could do was shrug, she didn't have all of the details herself. "We think that I might be the baby, it's using Lauren to feed. And she was very hungry, believe me. She wore me out up there" she referred to the bedroom.

Kenzi held up her hand. "Whoa Succubus! Too much information…" she really didn't need to know about her bestie doing the dirty. "… So you're saying, that Lauren fed from you?" She just wanted to make sure that she was hearing it right.

"Yeah, it was so amazing!" Bo couldn't help but gush. Best sex of her life.

And now it was time for Kenzi to be the fun police, "Bo, I'm happy for you and Lauren. Honestly, I am. But the whole feeding from you thing, it's not normal. At least not for her, she's Human. I think that it would be worth running it by Trick to see what he thinks" she said.

Bo nodded. "I know, you're right. And I will, but now I have a human painter to find…" She watched her friend become confused. She shook her head. "… I'll explain later, stay with Lauren" she walked off to the front door.

"Wait! What if she wakes up, and then wants to snack on all of this?" Kenzi gestured to herself. "Because, the Doc is hot and all. But, so not my type" she shook her head.

Bo laughed. "Don't worry Kenz, she's fully fed. Trust me" with a wink, she left the apartment.

 **The Dahl (3 Hours Later)**

Bo entered the bar in a huff, she was exhausted. With Lauren feeding off of her earlier and then chasing around a crazed hot gun wielding human all day, it really took it out of her. She pulled up a stool, dropping her head into her hands.

Trick could only watch as he noticed Bo's tired demeanour. "Can I get u a drink?" He didn't know what else to ask.

"Please…" It came out as a mumble, her hands were covering her face. But she decided to take a few seconds, to breathe. And then lifted her head, seeing Bo opening a bottle of beer and then handing to her. "… You were right by the way" she said before taking a sip.

"Come again?" Trick frowned.

She pointed at his face. "You…" She repeated. "… You were right about Lauren being pregnant. We got a baby on the way" she held up her beer with a smile. She was more than happy that she was going to have a baby, but she was still terrified that the baby was having her.

Trick had to take a second, he didn't think that it would've worked with a Human. But it did, and now he was going to be a Great Grandfather. Although, Bo didn't know about his true relation to her yet. "Congratulations Bo, I would offer you a drink on the house. But you already get them for free anyway" he let out a laugh.

Bo smiled along with him, but she also needed to tell him about the new developments regarding Lauren and how she could feed from her. "Yeah, there's just one problem. Lauren's somehow got my Succubus abilities" She said.

"Are you sure?" He was confused by this.

She thought back to what she and Lauren did a couple of hours ago. Smiling at the memory. "Yeah, pretty sure…" she nodded, but her smile disappeared when she saw his concern. "… That's not normal is it?"

Trick shook his head, "I'm afraid not, no. To be honest, this whole thing is baffling. This has never been done with a Human before" he would need to look into this.

"Should we be worried?" Bo was thinking more about the fact that there could be something wrong with the baby, especially since this wasn't supposed to happen.

"I'm not sure yet, just keep an eye on Lauren. And make sure that she and the baby stay healthy" That was all of the advise that Trick could give her at this time.

"I will…" Bo nodded, she'd do anything to keep them safe. "… In other news, I got the name and location of the Shaman. Apparently his name is Shambay, and he currently lives in the Nanto Village of the Congo" she read it aloud from the paper in her hand.

Trick had never heard of him, and he'd been around a long time. "So what's your plan?" He asked.

Bo shrugged. "Well, the protective Girlfriend in me wants to beat the crap out of this guy for placing the curse in the first place. But the calm headed Girlfriend in me…" She paused to frown at her own words. "… Actually, she wants to beat the crap out of him too. What do you suggest?"

"Witch Doctors are not to be trifled with. Whatever you do, just be smart about it. Make him see that you mean business, they respect someone who can stand up to them. Most likely, because no one ever does" Trick said.

Bo chuckled. "I've got that in spades. So now all that's left is to figure out a way over there. It's not exactly within driving distance" that was a problem.

Trick had an idea at that moment, he new of a Fae that could fold the earth. So that Bo would be sent to the Congo without travelling there herself. He walked away, grabbing his big black book from under the register. "Here" he handed her a small business card.

"What?" Bo didn't get it, was she chartering a jet?

"This is how you'll get to the Congo and back" he said.

She read the card, seeing that it was a travel agents. She hated flying. "Should I go home an pack an overnight bag. The Congo isn't exactly across the river" she didn't get this at all.

Trick smiled, shaking his head. "That won't be necessary, trust me. Just go to that address, and ask for Peggy. Tell her that I sent you, she owes me a favour" Everyone owed him favours.

Bo didn't know what to say, she trusted Trick. And he wasn't usually wrong. "Thanks Trick" she tapped the bar with a smile, then went out to her car.

 **Lauren's Place (2 Hours Later)**

Kenzi was lounging about on the sofa watching a movie on Lauren's big screen TV. She wondered why they didn't hang out here more often. Lauren had everything, a big TV, food in the fridge and most importantly of all, Walls.

Kenzi could get used to living like this. She looked back at the TV, she was watching a horror movie and the girl was just about to run into the killer. Stupid chick. The girl was just about to turn the corner when she came face to face with a slimy monster and screamed her lungs out.

This TV had to be HD quality because Kenzi could have sworn that scream came from inside the house. Wait! What if it did? Lauren?

She jumped up from the couch, she didn't have her sword on her so she grabbed the next best thing. A broom. She ran as fast as she could upstairs, entering Lauren's room she saw the blonde standing in front of the mirror. "Lauren? Are you okay?"

Lauren turned around to reveal a rather round belly.

"Damn girl, what did you eat?" Kenzi had no idea what was going on. It wasn't that big, but it was definitely noticeable. She walked forward. "What happened?" she asked.

Lauren shrugged, "I have no idea. I just woke up and it was like this" she was freakin out right now.

"Could it have something to do with you feeding from Bo?" Kenzi wondered.

"Maybe, I feel fine. It's just, round" she rubbed her hand over her belly.

"Sure is" Kenzi said.

Suddenly, both women heard a ringing. Lauren saw her phone lighting up on the night stand. "Can you hand me that?" she pointed to the handset. Kenzi nodded grabbing it and handing it to the blonde. "Dr. Lewis? What? Yes. Okay, I'll be right there" She hung up the phone in shock.

"What is it?" Kenzi asked.

"It's Nadia. She's awake" Lauren said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: All That Matters**

 **Light Fae Compound**

Lauren was very anxious as she walked down the halls of the Light Fae Compound. Her assistant had said that Nadia had just woken up while he was checking her vitals. Lauren didn't think it was a coincidence, since Bo wasn't back yet.

It made her just fall in love with Bo even more, she had done the impossible and freed her. She was amazing. The only problem was that she would now have to explain everything to Nadia. The last five years, how she was now with Bo and that they were expecting a baby.

It wasn't explaining the five years that made Lauren nervous, it was explaining Bo. When they were together, Nadia was very jealous. Anytime someone would look at Lauren the wrong way, she would get defensive and controlling. But she had no right to be jealous now, they were already broken up when they got to the Congo.

Kenzi had helped Lauren find something to wear, since she now had a magical baby bump and her shirts didn't exactly fit. It was after hours in the clinic, so no one would really be here anyway.

Lauren opted for something casual, a simple t-shirt and jeans. Her bump could still be seen, but thanks to the t-shirt it was less obvious. Kenzi had also called Bo, who told her that she was on her way back. Kenzi let her friend now that she'd accompanied Lauren to the clinic, just in case and to meet them here.

As she reached Nadia's room, Lauren saw her assistant waiting outside. "How is she?" she asked.

"A bit crazed at first, but that was to be expected. She keeps asking for you" he gave a smile before walking off.

Lauren opened the door, walking in and seeing her Ex-Girlfriend sitting on the bed looking like she was scared out of her mind. No one could blame her. As soon as the door closed, Nadia looked up and saw Lauren standing there.

She couldn't believe that she was here. When she woke up, the man had told her that she'd been asleep for five years. She honestly thought that Lauren would've been long gone by now. "Lauren?"

Lauren didn't think that she would ever hear her voice again. It was nice. But it didn't matter, she didn't love Nadia anymore. How could she after loving Bo?

Nadia stood from the bed and ran over to Lauren, wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

Lauren had no time to stop her, but she had to admit it was nice holding her after so long. She was about to say something when Nadia kissed her on the lips. This was bad. She gently pushed Nadia away, she didn't feel anything. "Nadia, things have changed since you got sick…" She took a step back. "… I've changed" she said.

"You look the same to me" Nadia smiled, thinking that this was a joke. She then went to approach her again, hoping for another kiss. But Lauren held her hand up to stop her.

There was no easy way to say it, but Lauren had to come clean. "Nadia, I have a-"

"A Girlfriend?"

Both Humans turned their heads to see Bo standing in the doorway, Lauren couldn't tell if she was mad or upset. Her expression was blank. She wondered how much Bo saw, did she see the kiss?

"Who are you?" Nadia didn't know who this woman was. And she was kind of interrupting a private moment. So she wasn't a fan.

Lauren walked away from Nadia, standing next to Bo and sliding her hand into her Girlfriend's. "Nadia, this is Bo. My uh…" She paused, knowing the reaction that Nadia would have. "… My Girlfriend" she turned to Bo, seeing her give Nadia a wave.

Hearing this, just made Nadia angry. She'd been asleep for five years, and during that time Lauren had moved on without a second thought of her. "Well, it looks like my coma was the best thing to ever happen to you huh?" She spat nastily.

"What? No, Bo and I have only been together for six months. Nadia, it wasn't like that" Lauren had to defend herself.

Nadia looked Bo up and down, "Sure seems like it to me"

This whole thing wouldn't be so bad, if Lauren's pregnancy hormones hadn't decided to make an appearance. She could feel herself getting ready to cry, she needed to leave before she broke down completely. "I'm sorry" she let go of Bo's hands and left the room.

That now left Bo and Nadia together, and the Succubus wasn't happy. This bitch had just upset her Girlfriend, and for what? For finally finding happiness when the last five years of her life had been a nightmare? She had to laugh.

"Is something funny?" Nadia folded her arms.

Bo shook her head. "You have no idea, do you? You have no idea what **that** woman has given up for you. She's lived the last five years of her life, **alone**. All because she was trying to find a way to save **you**! And now you're getting on her case because she's found someone to be happy with?" Bo watched Nadia turn her head away.

That just made her realised one thing. "Ah, I get it. It's because she's not happy with you, isn't it?"

Nadia rolled her eyes, she didn't have to justify herself to this stranger. "You do realise that you're nothing, right? You've been dating Lauren for a couple of months, we were together for **two** years. I know her better than you ever will" she stepped forward with a smirk.

Bo just smiled, this bitch was messing with the wrong Succubus. "Maybe you do. But I don't think that we'll be breaking up anytime soon" she met Nadia's gaze.

"And why not?" Nadia goaded her.

"Because we're having a baby…" Bo loved the expression on Nadia's face right now. It was a look of pure terror, because she hadn't won. "… Yeah, that's right. We're starting a Family. I love Lauren, and unlike you I don't intend on **ever** letting her go" that was all that Bo had to say, then left her standing there speechless..

 **Light Fae Compound (Outside)**

Lauren leaned against the cold brick wall, breathing in and out deeply. She didn't imagine Nadia's awakening going quite like that. She was starting to question herself, was she selfish for falling in love with Bo? Did she abandon Nadia? She didn't have any answers.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She felt strong arms encircle her from behind, Lauren leaned back into them. Already calming down now that she was in Bo's presence. She didn't respond to her question though, because she kept thinking about what Nadia said.

"Please, don't tell me that you actually think that she's right?" Bo kissed the back of her head, she really hoped that Lauren didn't believe what that bitch had said. Lauren was the most selfless person that she'd met.

Lauren sighed, "Maybe, no…" The truth was, she didn't even have a clue. "… I don't know" she turned around in her Girlfriend's arms.

Bo immediately saw her Girlfriend's round belly. "Kenzi told me about the growth…" She placed her hands over small bump. "… **Now** , can we get you checked out? Because this definitely isn't normal" she just wanted Lauren to be healthy.

"Okay…" Lauren kissed her softly. "… But I'll do the sonogram myself, we can't exactly ask someone else to do it" they didn't need the hassle. And Lauren didn't want anyone finding out about this yet.

The two of them walked back into the Clinic, making their way to Lauren's lab. After turning the lights on, Lauren went into the back to bring out the sonogram machine. She set it up and jumped up onto the bed, lifting up her shirt a little and applying the cold gel to her skin. "Ready?" She turned to her Girlfriend.

Bo nodded, standing beside her. She watched her Girlfriend move the wand about on her skin, pressing hard. The screen was just black and kept moving all of the time. Suddenly, she heard the loud thumping of a heartbeat. "Is that it?" She pointed at the screen, seeing the small and yet still big foetus in the middle of the monitor.

Lauren frowned, moving the wand a little lower. "I don't understand this"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Bo was now worried.

"No, it's just according to this. I'm about thirteen weeks along. It must be a side effect from the feeding…" Lauren moved it again, doing a quick work around. But then she realised something, given her gestation she could find out the gender now. "… Do you wanna know the sex?" She asked Bo.

Bo didn't think that it would be this soon, but she would be lying if she said that she wanted to wait. This was exciting her. "Yes please" she smiled, holding Lauren's free hand gently.

After a few more minutes, Lauren found what she was looking for. She started laughing, with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god!" She couldn't take her eyes off of the screen. This was so amazing. "It's a girl" she finally turned to look at Bo.

"Really?" Bo was starting to get choked up. She watched Lauren nod her head, she couldn't believe it. They were having a baby girl. Bo leaned in for a loving kiss, she'd never been this happy in her entire life.

After basking in their happy moment, Lauren cleaned herself off and got ready to turn the machine off. But not before printing out a picture of the baby. They walked back to her apartment, Bo couldn't stop looking at the picture.

When they arrived, she could see that Lauren was tired. So they opted for ordering some food and ate it in bed, while watching some TV. An hour later, and Bo was laying on her side. Resting her hand on Lauren's stomach. "Do you think we should start coming up with names?"

"I guess we probably should. If she keeps growing like this every time that I have to feed then my water will probably break by next week…" Lauren meant it as a joke, but then couldn't help but think that would actually end up happening. "… What'd you have in mind?" She changed the subject.

"Uh, I dunno. I never really pictured myself having children. Maybe it was the whole _'kiss of death'_ thing. Those dreams kind of took a backseat" Bo admitted sadly.

It broke Lauren's heart to know that Bo had never thought about a future for herself. "I always liked the name Charlotte" she decided to float the idea.

Bo thought it over. "Charlotte? Hmm, it's pretty. I like it" she smiled, then looked up to see her Girlfriend's face. She could tell that Lauren was still upset about what happened with Nadia. She didn't know whether to tell her that Nadia knew of the pregnancy. Although, it wasn't really her fault.

Nadia was pushing her buttons. How dare she say that Bo was nothing. She knew in her heart that she and Lauren were meant to be together. Hell, they even broke the laws of nature by conceiving a child. If that wasn't fate, then what was?

"Why didn't you tell me about the Shaman?" Lauren had been dying to ask that question all night. She still wondered why Bo hadn't warned her that it was going to happen.

Bo sat up on the bed, "I was going to, but that was when I thought I'd be **flying** to the Congo. Then Trick hooked me up with this Fae travel agent. One minute I was here, and the next I was standing in Africa…" Well, that was a mouthful.

"… And by the time that it was over, I came straight back here. That's when I saw her kiss you" she tried to keep herself calm then. It took everything in her not to rip Nadia off of Lauren.

"So you did see that? She took me by surprise Bo, I didn't initiate it. I would never do that to you" Lauren grabbed Bo's hands.

Bo smiled, bringing up Lauren's hands and placing a kiss on them. "I know. But can I ask you, when she kissed you? Did you feel anything?" That's what she had been scared to find out.

Lauren was very happy to shake her head. "No, nothing. She's my past Bo…" She planted a kiss on her Girlfriend's lips. "… **You** , are my future"

"Well, as long as we're confessing things…" Bo smiled sheepishly. "… I have to tell you something" she knew that now was the time to tell Lauren about her little tiff with Nadia.

Even though they hadn't been dating long, Lauren knew when Bo was up to no good. "What did you do?" She feared her answer.

Bo just shrugged. "I may have, told Nadia that uh…" She smiled again. "… That we're having a baby" she said the last part very quietly while turning her head away.

But it was loud enough for Lauren to hear, and now she was worrying. "What? Why would you tell her?!" That was the last thing that she needed.

"She was telling me that I was nothing and that she knows you better than I ever would. She implied that it wouldn't be long before we broke up. I'm not proud of it okay, I snapped! She's lucky I didn't punch her in the face" Bo was looking on the bright side of this.

After hearing the awful things that Nadia had said, Lauren wished that Bo had punched her. How dare she say something like that to her. But now she had to explain her pregnancy, how does one say _'my non Human/Succubus Girlfriend knocked me up with her chi'_?

"I'm sorry" The last thing that Bo wanted to do was make Lauren mad.

Lauren leaned into Bo's side, resting her head underneath her Girlfriend's chin. "It's okay. Nadia was always the jealous type. Even thought she has no right to be now. I'm not angry with you. Well, I'm a little angry…" She let out a laugh, "… But I'll get over it"

Bo laid down on her back, bringing Lauren with her. "All in all, I think that we class this as a pretty good day" she trailed her fingers up and down Lauren's arms, helping her relax.

"How'd you figure that?" Lauren didn't see her point.

"Well, for starters. We found out that we're having a Girl…" Bo was still giddy about that. "… And most importantly, you're free now. From the Ash, from the Light, from the Fae. And that's all that matters" she pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

Lauren loved it when she did that, it sent a shiver down her spine. "I don't think that Lachlan will be very happy when he finds out. And we did do it behind his back" she pointed out. Lachlan had no idea that he no longer had power over her anymore.

"Screw Lachlan. He can't to anything about it now" Bo felt herself getting very sleepy as she snuggled into her Girlfriend's side.

"I'll have to talk to Nadia tomorrow. To explain things, well…" Lauren started to drift off, today had been very long and she was exhausted. "… Most things" she mumbled.

"You want me to come with you?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head. "No, it's better if I talk to her alone. Besides, I'm not happy with what she said to you. She has no right" She was nipping that in the bud right now.

Bo loved the fact that Lauren wanted to defend her honour, it was always the other way around. It didn't take them long before they both fell asleep. The day had been very draining, but all in all it was a great day.

Because it was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

 **Light Fae Compound (Next Morning)**

Bo and Lauren had woken up a little early so that they could go shopping for Maternity clothes. Thanks to Lauren's fast growing baby bump, she needed more appropriate clothing. After she'd gotten a few shirts and some pants, they headed to the Light Compound.

Bo told Lauren that she wanted to talk to Lachlan, since they couldn't exactly hide the fact that Lauren was expecting. And she wanted to tell him all about Lauren's newfound freedom. Lauren didn't think that it was a good idea at first, but then realised that they didn't have much of a choice.

She was also really nervous about talking to Nadia, obviously she couldn't tell her the truth. But she was adamant that she would make sure that Nadia knew that nothing would ever happen between them again. She and Bo were starting a life together and nothing was going to ruin that.

Especially not a jealous Ex.

Lauren reached the door of Nadia's room, taking a deep breath before entering. Once inside, she saw Nadia sitting on the bed. "Hey" she smiled, closing the door behind her.

"Hi…" Nadia rose from the bed. "… Look Lauren, I want to apologise for what I said yesterday. I was outta line" she said.

"Thank you, but I don't think that I'm the one that you should be apologising to" Lauren folded her arms.

Nadia knew exactly where this was going. "Right, you're friend Bo. I don't have anything to be sorry for, I didn't say anything that wasn't true" she also folded her arms, acting as though she was completely innocent.

Lauren was now starting to lose her patience. "First of all, she's not my friend. She's my **Girlfriend**. And second of all, yes you do. You had no right to say those things to her. We weren't together when you got sick"

"So, that doesn't mean we can't be together now" Nadia dropped her arms, approaching Lauren.

"Nadia—"

"No! Look, Lauren I know that I said I didn't want marriage and kids but that was before I'd spent five years in a coma. My perspective has changed, I want all that with you now. I know about the baby, we could leave here and be together. We can have this baby together" Nadia rested her hand in Lauren's stomach.

Now Lauren was pissed. If Bo was here she would probably kill Nadia for what she offered. She pushed her hands away. "You really think that I would leave Bo for you?" there was a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"You've been with her for what? Six months? Compared to me she's like, a stranger" The Human shrugged.

Too far Nadia, too far. Nadia wasn't going to like what Lauren said next. "Bo means more to me than you ever will. And we **are** having this baby together. She's my fresh start, one that I don't intend to pass up" And like that, Nadia was speechless once again.

Lauren never spoke about their relationship with such passion like that. She stepped back and grabbed her ex's chart, scanning her latest blood results. Everything looked fine, Nadia was 100% healthy.

She grabbed a pen from her lab coat pocket and signed her name at the bottom of Nadia's discharge paper, then handed the chart to her Ex. "Once you sign that, show it to my assistant at the front desk. You'll be free to go. I'm glad that you're okay, Goodbye Nadia" With that, she walked out of the room without looking back.

Nadia stood there holding the clipboard, she didn't know what to do. This world was foreign to her, she had been away from it for so long. But one thing that stayed with her, was that she wasn't going down without a fight.

Maybe the best brunette win.

 **The Ash's Throne Room**

Bo was showed into Lachlan's quarters and was met with a handshake by the Ash. "Bo, how nice of you drop by. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I've come to talk about Lauren" she said.

Lachlan raised his eyebrows, he suspected something was going on but he didn't want to pry. "What about her?" he stood with his hands inside of his pockets.

"She's no longer tied to the Light Fae. I removed the curse that was placed on her friend, which I understand was the terms to her servitude" Bo had been waiting so long to rub that in his smug little face.

Lachlan was impressed, he didn't think that Bo would've succeeded. "Very well, is that all?"

And now she was confused. Bo expected him to be more shocked. "Uh, well. Yeah, I guess that's it. The old Ash would have had me killed by now" she didn't understand his calmness.

He laughed, "Please, I was actually waiting for you to ask for my assistance in freeing the good doctor, but I see that you didn't need any. I am aware of your relationship with Lauren, and I understand congratulations are in order" he extended his hand.

Bo looked at him stupid, "Have you been spying on us?" she asked, how the hell did he know about the baby?

Lachlan shook his head. "Of course not. But I did see Lauren this morning walking into the clinic. I couldn't help but notice her change in posture…" he smiled. "… I hope that you make Lauren very happy, with everything that she has had to endure with the Fae. She deserves it" he was being sincere.

She shook his hand. It struck her as odd that he was so willing to give Lauren up. Although, Lauren hadn't specified if she wanted to continue working for the Light. But that was her choice. "I intend to, thank you Lachlan" she let go of his hand and made her way to the door.

 **Clubhouse (2 Hour Later)**

Bo was currently sitting at the kitchen island, she needed a breather. The last couple of weeks had been eventful, for lack of a better word. Just then, her phone started to ring. She looked down to see Lauren's name across her screen. "Hey beautiful. What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just finishing up here and I missed you. Actually, **we** missed you" Lauren was referring to the baby too.

That was enough to make Bo smile. "I miss you guys too. Hey, how about we stay at my place tonight? I'll order some dinner, and we can just relax and watch a movie" she offered.

"Mmm, that's sounds amazing. I'm actually getting a ride with Dyson. He offered so, I thought why turn him down?" Lauren chuckled into the phone.

That was another problem, Bo was wondering how Dyson reacted to the news of the pregnancy. She hoped that he was over the whole jealousy thing. Nadia was bad enough, they didn't need him being an ass too. "How did he react to the baby news?"

"Fine actually, better than I thought. He said that he's really happy for us. Oh, he's here. I'll be there in fifteen. Love you" Lauren said.

Bo smiled. "Love you too…" She hung up the phone, and as she did she heard a loud knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone, and Kenzi had texted earlier telling her that she was at the Dahl. She walked to the door, opening it and seeing a frustrated Nadia before her. "… Nadia, what're you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you" Nadia pushed passed her and let herself into the house.

If this was how she wanted to play it, then Bo was game. She closed the door behind her and followed the human into the kitchen. "What do you want?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Lauren" Nadia put simply.

Bo had to laugh, it was cute that Nadia still thought that she had a shot. "Sorry, but that's not gonna happen. Not while I'm around" she stood her ground.

"I know that she loves you, but I'm guessing that she'll feel differently when she finds out your big secret" Nadia threatened her.

Okay, now Bo was starting to lose her temper. But she was going to keep it cool, she didn't need to kill her. Yet. "I have, no **secrets**. I don't hide anything from Lauren"

"Are you sure about that Bo? Or should I say, Beth?" Nadia watched Bo widen her eyes, that's the reaction that she was hoping for. "See, after I left the hospital. I did some digging. I've made some very smart friends being a photo journalist, friends who were happy enough to look into you past for me" she smirked.

Bo couldn't believe that she'd risked her life going to the Congo to save this bitch. She hadn't told Lauren about the life that she had before this one, the one that she ran away from ten years ago. Not because she was hiding it, it just never came up. If Lauren asked her about it, Bo would be happy to tell her.

Lauren already knew about her little killing spree that was due to the lack of control of her Succubus powers. And she didn't love her any less. Lauren accepted her the way that she was, for who she was and more importantly, what she was.

"How dare you, come into **my** home…" She stood two feet away from the human. "… And threaten me. Don't you get it Nadia? Lauren doesn't want you, and she never will. Save yourself some dignity and leave"

"And if I don't?" Nadia asked.

Bo smiled, "I'll remove you myself..." her words dripped with anger. Nadia balled up her fist and made a swing at Bo. Who, thanks to her reflexes, caught the human's fist and pushed her back forcefully. She watched her stumbled backwards. "… I'm not gonna fight you Nadia" she shook her head.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lauren yelled, walking in the house. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Ask her!" Nadia spat.

Lauren approached them both, looking to Bo who had a dark expression on her face. She could tell her Girlfriend was trying to remain calm. "Nadia, leave! I said my piece earlier, you have your life back so just go" This stopped now.

"But Lauren she—"

Lauren pointed to the door. "GET OUT!"

Nadia looked to Bo one last time who gave her a proud smile. The human admitted defeat and walked out of the house. As soon as the door closed, Bo exhaled in relief. She was two seconds away from ripping Nadia's head off.

"Are you okay?" Lauren touched Bo's arm.

Bo nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Lauren? There's something that I need to tell you" she said.

Lauren raised her eyebrows, she wondered what it was about. Bo needed to tell Lauren about her past. That way Nadia couldn't hold it over her head. Bo and Lauren had always been big on honesty, it's what their relationship was built on.

And Bo wanted to honour that now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Miracle Of Life**

 **Clubhouse**

Even though Bo knew Lauren wouldn't care about the reason she ran away from home, she still felt like she needed to tell her. She wasn't going to let Nadia blackmail here into anything, if she wanted to fight her over Lauren then so be it. But Nadia would be the one who lost.

Bo was sitting with Lauren on the couch, her Girlfriend was having a little trouble getting comfortable because of her protruding belly. Bo found it adorable, but Lauren just found it annoying.

After adjusting her pillows for the fifth time, Lauren sat still and looked to her girlfriend. "Continue" she said.

Bo smiled and gulped in anticipation. She didn't know why she was so nervous. "Okay, here's the thing. I never really told you the real reason that I ran away when I was eighteen, but I'm ready to tell you now…." She stammered.

Lauren nodded for her to go on.

"…. All my life I'd thought that I was an ordinary girl, but then I turned fourteen and I started to feel different in myself. It wasn't anything big, but I would get these urges every now and then. Especially when I was around my boyfriend, Kyle—"

Lauren placed her hand on top of Bo's. "Bo, you don't have to explain yourself to me"

Bo shook her head. "Yes I do, Lauren we're starting a life together. And I don't want any secrets between us, they're the things that ruin relationships" she didn't want that, she wanted everything out on the table.

It wasn't that she didn't want to hear it, but Lauren could see how nervous and scared that Bo looked right now. "Okay, go on" she kept hold of her hands.

"One night, Kyle and I took a drive. I really liked him, he was such a sweet guy. I wanted to take that huge milestone with him, because I thought that we'd be together. But my Parents taught me that Sex was Evil, they were the bible bashing type" Bo found this incredibly hard, but holding Lauren's hands made her feel a little better.

"They're always a fun bunch" Lauren let out a laugh, living in that kind of religion isn't easy for some. Especially not a maturing Succubus who needs Sex all of the time.

Bo laughed with her. "Yeah…" She took another breath, here was the part that she was dreading. "… Anyway, one thing led to another. And I fed on him. I had no idea what was happening, but I couldn't stop myself. All I remember is passing out, and waking up to find him dead" she began to tear up.

Lauren scooted a little closer, she didn't want Bo to cry. With her hormones the way that they were right now, this wasn't good for her. "It's okay, keep going" she held her hands tighter.

"I didn't know what to do, so I went to my Parents. And I told them what happened. That was when I found out that I was adopted. They showed me this tiny baby picture, it had a name scribbled on the back" Bo said.

"Bo?" Lauren guessed.

Bo nodded. "I hated them for lying to me, but I hated myself even more for what I'd done to Kyle. So I ran, and that I'd end up doing that for the rest of my life. But then I met you…" She managed to smile. "… And you showed me that I'm not a Monster, I can never repay you for that. But I promise, to love you forever. I had to tell you, please say something" she said.

Lauren just looked at her, then moved closer with a smile. "You're still the same Bo Dennis to me…" she kissed her. It was a kiss that silently told Bo that she didn't care. She didn't care that she'd killed someone, Bo didn't do it intentionally. It was out of her control. "… I just have one question"

"Okay" Bo nodded for her to continue.

"Why do you bother telling me now? I mean, it's clear that you've put this behind you. Why did you feel like it was something that you had to tell me?" Lauren didn't understand, Bo had never mentioned it before.

"Nadia, she's holding it over my head. She thinks that if you knew that I lied to you about who I really am, then you'd leave me" Even thinking about that notion made Bo ache inside.

That was probably the lowest that she expected from Nadia, but Lauren always knew to be this childish. "Well, she out of luck. Because I know you are, and I know the person that you used to be. What was your name back then anyway?" She had to ask.

"Beth" Bo answered.

Lauren raised an eyebrow, that was a pretty name. But it sounded to conservative. "Beth? Well, I love both of you. But I'm really glad that you chose to change your name, Bo suits you better" she smiled.

Bo chuckled, she knew that Lauren wouldn't judge her for her past. 'Suck it Nadia!' She thought to herself. "So, what're we gonna do about Nadia? I don't get the feeling that she's going away anytime soon" she sat back on the couch, bringing Lauren with her.

Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder. "Don't worry about her. She's persistent, but she'll back off eventually as soon as she realises that I'll never go back to her" They both say there quietly, enjoying the silence.

Bo felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. It felt good to get all of that stuff out. She had felt so repressed all of these years, but it was good that she finally found someone to share her secrets with.

After a few minutes, Bo and Lauren headed to bed. Lauren was feeling a little hungry and Bo was more than happy to satisfy her Girlfriend's needs. That's what you did for the person that you loved.

 **Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Lauren woke up, feeling like she needed to vomit. As she started to sit up slowly, she had trouble getting up as fast she did before. Looking under the bed sheet, she saw the reason. As predicted, her stomach had grown again after feeding from Bo.

Although, Lauren was glad that she was sailing through her pregnancy fast. She couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong. It wasn't like she could look it up, she was the only Human to ever go through this.

She turned on her side, seeing Bo sprawled out on the bed. Some things never change, she got up quietly and walked to the bathroom. Now that she had gone up a few dress sizes, Lauren couldn't help but feel a little self conscious. Grabbing Bo's red kimono, she wrapped it around herself. Thank god, it fit.

Lauren thought that maybe having some breakfast would make her feel better, and she was really craving some French toast. She made her way down to the kitchen, looking in the refrigerator and hoping to find some Milk and Eggs that were still in date.

And there was, thankfully.

Upstairs, Bo finally opened her eyes. She reached her arms out, and felt nothing but cold sheets. She was really hoping to have a lazy day with her Girlfriend. Getting up, she saw that her favourite Kimono was gone. Lauren must've taken it, so she grabbed another.

She walked downstairs, seeing that Lauren was in the middle of cooking. And knowing her it was something amazing. Bo couldn't cook to save her life. She stood in the kitchen, seeing Lauren pile up a plate of French toast. "Hungry, are we?" She smiled.

Lauren was almost foaming at the mouth at this point, "Like you wouldn't believe!" She tucked into her food, filling her mouth up like a hamster storing for the winter. She then had to moan sadly, because she was seeing Bo drink coffee. Thanks to their baby, she couldn't have any. "So, she grew again" she said.

Bo frowned, she was still half asleep. "Who?" Then she watched Lauren point to her own stomach, she saw the massive bell in front of her. "Whoa! Did you just wake up like this?" She was shocked, this couldn't be normal. Bo placed her hands over the bump.

"Yeah…" Lauren sudd jolted. "… Ow!" Yelling made Bo snatch her hands back. The baby had just kicked for the first time. This was so amazing.

"Did she just kick?" Bo pointed to her Girlfriend's stomach.

Lauren nodded, touching her stomach. "Yeah, and she still is…" She grabbed Bo's hands, and placed them back in their earlier place. They both felt her kick again. "… She's kicking hard, do you feel that?" This was all very exciting.

Bo just kept smiling, "Yeah"

Kenzi entered the kitchen, seeing the sight be for. "Aw, look at you guys. All cute and adorable" she smiled, she liked seeing them so happy.

"Kenz, you have to come and feel this. The baby's kicking" Bo waved her friend over, she wanted her to feel this too.

Walking over, Kenzi noticed that Lauren looked a lot bigger than yesterday. She placed her hands on her stomach. Feeling the hard kick. "Holy crap! This thing has got a mean kick" she laughed.

"She" Lauren corrected her.

"What? It's a Girl? Really?" This was the first that Kenzi was hearing of this.

Bo nodded. "Yes, Kenzi. It's a Girl"

Kenzi jumped up and down clapping her hands. "I'm gonna have a niece!"

All of a sudden Lauren felt very dizzy, she hadn't felt like this before. But it was normal to feel dizzy when you were pregnant. But she just didn't know if it was normal for her. "I better get changed for work, so I'm gonna head up…" Before she could even finish her sentence, she began to fall forward.

Bo was quick in catching her. "Lauren?" She held her close, but she wasn't waking up. Bo couldn't form a thought right now. She was terrified.

"Is she okay? What do we do?" Kenzi was starting to panic, but then she was getting worse because Bo hadn't answered her. "Bo! What, do we do?" She repeated.

Bo snapped out of her fog, she didn't know what to do. But since she wasn't a Doctor, and she didn't know what the hell that she was doing. There was only one other option. "Call an ambulance, now!" She watched Kenzi grab her phone, while she still held Lauren in her arms.

 **St. Helen's Memorial Hospital (1 Hour Later)**

Bo sat beside Lauren's bed, she was unconscious. Once the ambulance came, Bo got in with her. She really didn't care that she was in nothing but her robe. Thankfully Kenzi had brought some clothes for both of them when she got to the hospital.

The doctors were just running tests at the moment, but they had done an ultrasound and the baby was fine. Although, Lauren was now thirty four weeks along. The baby had grown exponentially overnight. They assumed that Lauren had been carrying for eight months, when she had only really been pregnant for a couple of days.

She couldn't exactly tell them that.

After Bo had changed into the clothes that Kenzi had bought, she decided to stay with Lauren. She held her Girlfriend's hand tight. With every second that Lauren stayed asleep, Bo's fear grew. "Come on babe, please wake up. I can't live without you" she kissed the back of her hand.

When she heard a knock at the door, she turned to see a Doctor walking in holding a clipboard. "Him in Dr. Reed. I'll be taking Lauren's case. Would you mind telling me what you're relationship is with Lauren?" He was ready to take some notes.

"She's my Girlfriend" Bo answered.

Dr. Reed frowned, looking over his notes. "Oh, okay. It's just that I have different information here. Lauren actually used to work here, a long time ago. Anyway, she listed her Girlfriend Nadia as her emergency contact" he was just going off what he knew.

Bo let go of Lauren's hand, trying to keep calm. "Please, tell me that you didn't call her" she really hoped that his answer was going to be no. But knowing her luck, it was a long shot.

"Well, we're obligated to call the immediate family of the patient if they're ever admitted. And according to my notes, that's Nadia" he was just doing his job.

She really didn't need this right now. "Nadia is her Ex. She's been in a coma for five years, and only woke up a couple of days ago. I've been with Lauren for six months" she wondered if Lauren knew about this. And if so, then why didn't she tell her?

"I'm really sorry. But Nadia has already been notified, only Lauren can change this information" There was nothing that he could do, it was out of his hands.

But it was in Bo's, because she wasn't having this. If Nadia showed up then Bo was going to make sure that she wasn't allowed anywhere near Lauren. This was not happening. She grabbed his hands, sending a strong pulse of her power into him. "I'm sure that there's something that you can do to fix this, right?"

Dr. Reed looked at her lovingly. "I'd do anything for you" he smiled.

"Good. So you wont have a problem changing Lauren's emergency contact from Nadia, to me. It would make me very happy, you want to make me happy don't you?" Bo stroked his arms, making sure to milk it for all it was worth.

He nodded, flipping the papers on his clipboard and finding the new emergency contact form. Bo filled everything out, her name, address, and her relationship to Lauren. The only problem was, that Lauren had to sign off on it. And she wasn't waking up yet, so Bo had to forge it. It looked exactly the same.

Bo took the old form with Nadia's information, folding it up and shoved it in her pocket. "Now, if Nadia shows up. You're gonna tell her that there was a mistake made and that she shouldn't have been called. Can you do that for me?" She pulsed him again.

"I'd be happy to" he was grinning like an idiot.

"Thank you. You're not going to remember this little conversation, starting now" She dropped her hand from his, cutting off her power.

He shook his head, blinking a few times. That was weird. "I'm sorry, where were we?" He was confused all of a sudden.

"You were telling me what's wrong with her" Bo needed to know what was happening to her Girlfriend. And now that she'd gotten this little hiccup out of the way, she could finally get back to that.

"Right, well. We got the tests back from earlier, and we can see that Lauren's blood pressure is through the roof. But the thing that worries me the most, is the safety of the baby. When Lauren collapsed, it caused her amniotic sac to tear. We'll need to perform a C-Section to make sure that the baby is out safely. It's not an option for her to carry to full term anymore" he said.

Bo felt like she couldn't breathe. This wasn't how they had imagined it. "Isn't it too early for her to be born?" She knew that pregnancies lasted for nine months. Not eight.

"A little, but some babies are born earlier than this and they turn out fine. With your permission, I would like to get her into surgery as soon as possible" he had no time to waste.

"Lauren will be okay though, right?" she asked.

"There're risks with any procedure, but this one is fairly simple. I have every hope that she'll recover just fine" He smiled assuringly.

Bo nodded. "Okay. Just please…" She stood before him. "… Please, make sure that they're safe…" she let him stand there before going back to sitting beside Lauren. She bent her head, to kiss Lauren on the forehead. "… You're gonna be fine, and I'm gonna be waiting right here for you when you come out. I love you" she whispered.

Obviously, Lauren couldn't say it back. But Bo knew that she'd heard her.

Dr. Reed called in a few orderlies to wheel Lauren's bed out of the room. "There's a viewing box over the O.R, you can wait there if you want. As soon as I complete the procedure, you can see your daughter"

Bo thanked him, then watched him take Lauren down the hall. She silently prayed to God that Lauren and their daughter would make it through this. She couldn't live in a world without her.

Kenzi walked up behind her, she'd seen as the Doctors wheeled Lauren away. "What's going on?" She was worried that it was bad.

"They said that she needs a C-Section, the baby has to come out now" Bo now had tears in her eyes, she had never felt this scared in her life. She fell into her best friend's arms, hugging her tight.

"She's gonna be fine Bo. You know how stubborn Lauren is, there's no way that she's leaving you without putting up a good fight" Kenzi rubbed her back, she was scared too. But one of them had to be strong right now.

A few minutes later, a nurse escorted both Bo and Kenzi to the viewing room that the Doctor mentioned. They could see everything that was going on, Lauren was laid down in the bed. With an oxygen mask over her mouth. Dr. Reed looked up and nodded to Bo, telling her that it was beginning.

Kenzi held onto Bo's hand, comforting her. It wasn't long before they heard the high pitched wail of her baby girl. From what Bo was seeing, she was beautiful. She couldn't see much, but she could tell that her daughter had dark blonde hair. It was almost brown.

"Bo, she's gorgeous" Kenzi was now crying herself, but also smiling.

They watched as the nurse took her out of the Operating Room and then brought her into the viewing room. "Congratulations, she's perfect" she smiled, handing the bundled up baby to Bo.

Bo didn't know the first thing about holding a baby, or looking after one for that matter. But she had to learn quickly now. She cradled the baby in her arms, shushing her and rocking her back and forth. "Hi there cutie…" She let out a teary chuckle. "… Mama's here" she kissed her tiny forehead.

"Dr. Reed is just going to finish up with Lauren and then we'll move her right into recovery. If you'll follow me, I'll show you where you can wait" The nurse held the door open for them to come with her.

Bo didn't really want to leave without seeing if Lauren was okay, but the nurse insisted that she'd be out soon. Once they were back in Lauren's room, Bo sat in a chair that was next to Lauren's bed. She couldn't take her eyes off of the baby girl laying in her arms.

Kenzi and Bo both laughed, as the baby wrapped her tiny hand around Kenzi's finger.

It was twenty minutes before Lauren was brought back into the room. And to Bo's surprise she was still unconscious, not to mention looking very pale. Bo handed her daughter over to Kenzi gently, then approached the Doctor. "Why isn't she awake?" She asked.

Dr. Reed sighed, "Lauren started to haemorrhage as I was closing her up. It wasn't a big bleed but she did lose some blood. Which is why she looks a little pale. She just needs a simple transfusion, once her levels are back to normal she'll wake up feeling fine" he said.

Bo wanted to scream when she heard the word _'Haemorrhage'_ , but he was confident that Lauren would recover fine. So she just had to take his word for it.

After an hour, Dyson and Hale had turned up. They told her that Trick really wanted to come but he couldn't get away from the Dahl. Kenzi was still holding the baby, she had asked Bo if she knew of her name.

But Bo didn't know what to say, Lauren had said that she liked the name Charlotte, but she didn't make a definite decision. She was sat by her Girlfriend's side, waiting for her to wake up. The blood bag that the nurse had attached was almost empty and Lauren was starting to get her colour back, she hoped that it wouldn't be long before she woke up.

Just then, the foursome heard a commotion coming from outside. They could hear a woman shouting. Bo recognised the voice. It was Nadia. She was in no mood to deal with her now.

"Don't worry Bo, we'll get rid of her…" Dyson walked out of the room with Hale. Once they were outside, they saw Nadia shouting at the nurse. She was demanding that she see Lauren. "… Is there a problem here ladies?" He held up his police badge.

"I was called because my Girlfriend was admitted and now they're telling me that it was a mistake, and they won't let me see her" Nadia explained.

Dyson nodded, "Can I see the emergency contact form for the patient?" he took the form from the nurse. "According to this, you're not listed as next of kin anymore. And you are also not listed as Lauren's Girlfriend, Bo is. So I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you leave" He smiled.

Nadia raised her eyebrows as she realised that this cop probably knew Bo. "I know what you're up to, that bitch changed the information!"

"I don't think so, this is Lauren's signature. She must have changed it herself" he pointed to Bo's forged signature.

"I'm not leaving, until I see her!" she was adamant.

Dyson lifted up his badge again. "You see this? This gives me the right to throw you out of the hospital, so you can either leave on your own. Or my partner and I can arrest you for disturbing the peace in a public place. Your choice" he was happy to throw her out.

Nadia huffed, "You tell Bo, this isn't over" she hissed, turning around and leaving the maternity wing.

"That was one crazy chick" Hale said.

Dyson nodded, before walking back into the room. "All done" he smiled.

"Thank you" Bo and Lauren had been through enough today, they didn't need a jealous ex making things worse. Dyson asked if Bo was going to choose a name for the baby, but Bo repeated that she didn't know. It was something that she and Lauren were supposed to do together.

"Charlotte"

Bo turned her head when she heard Lauren's strained voice. "What?" she asked.

"Her name is Charlotte" Lauren repeated, opening her eyes to see Bo sitting beside her.

The brunette laughed with tears in her eyes. "Okay, God you scared me" she kissed her on the head.

"I scared myself" Lauren's voice was cracking.

Now that the reunion was out of the way, there was something important that Lauren had missed. "You wanna meet your daughter?" Bo smiled.

Lauren kept her Girlfriend's gaze, her hormones were all over the place right now. So she couldn't hold in her tears even if she tried. "Is she okay?" she watched Bo nod and then wave her hand. She turned her head, seeing Kenzi walking over with the little bundle in her arms. Lauren held her daughter, she was so beautiful. "Hi. You're perfect" she kissed her head.

"We'll leave you guys to it. Give us a call if Nadia comes back" With that Dyson and Hale left the hospital. The new parents needs alone time.

"Nadia? What was she doing here?" Lauren didn't understand why her ex would turn up here, how would she even know that she was in hospital?

Bo rubbed her eyes, she hated talking about her. "You listed her as your Emergency Contact, so they called her when you were brought in. I changed the information, but was yelling at the nurse. Telling her that she wanted to see her 'Girlfriend'. Dyson and Hale made her leave"

Lauren couldn't believe that Nadia was still trying to claw her way back into her life, take a hint woman! She made it clear that she was with Bo now. "I'm sorry, I haven't been here in so long. It never occurred to me to change the contact information. I'm not usually the one who ends up in hospital" She was a Doctor, not a Patient.

"Don't be sorry babe, everything's fine…" Bo winked at her, looking down and holding her daughter's tiny hand. "… Never in my life, did I think that it was possible to love something this much"

"I know" Lauren couldn't agree more.

Their little joyous moment was cut short though, due to the sniffles coming from a crying Kenzi. She had been standing there this whole time and watching Bo and Lauren be so damn cute. It was killing her.

"Kenz? What's wrong?" Bo asked.

Kenzi shook her head, waving her hand. "Nothing. You guys just look so adorable. I'm so happy for you…" she hugged Bo from the side. "… You know, I don't normally like babies. But she, has stolen my heart. I just want to smush her little face…" She saw Lauren's worry. "… I won't" she rolled her eyes.

"That's good to hear, I guess" Lauren stroked her daughter's cheek, this had actually happened. She was a Mother. It was unbelievable.

"Okay, I'm gonna go home. And get some more clothes for you guys, and then I'll go out and get some kick ass threads for the lil' monkey. Because let's face it, I have the best taste" Kenzi pointed to herself, it was so obvious. She kissed Charlotte on the head, and then left the room.

Lauren didn't see this going well. "Should we worry?"

Bo had to laugh, "Probably, especially if she gets something with padlocks on it. Don't worry, we'll get everything that we need once were outta here. I thought that we would've had some time to plan this out" No one else knew besides them, that Lauren had only been pregnant for a couple of days.

They thought that they would've had a good couple of months to buy stuff in preparation for the baby's arrival. But baby Charlotte didn't want to wait that long clearly, breaking the rules just like Bo. The Apples didn't fall far from the tree.

Charlotte began to stir in Lauren's arms, letting out a few moans. She was most likely starving. "I think she's hungry" she gave the baby to Bo to hold while she lifted up her shirt. Then took her back and quickly started feeding her.

Bo had never seen something like this, "Wow, she is going to town! That's my girl..." she started laughing. Daughter of a Succubus, she expected nothing less. "… Please don't ever scare me like that again" She whispered, pushing Lauren's hair behind her ear.

Lauren smiled. "I won't, I promise"

 **Outside**

Nadia sat in her car, she was fuming with rage. Bo was currently living the life that she should have had. She had Lauren's love, and now they had a baby. She wasn't giving up, she couldn't. Something had snapped in her mind, she needed Lauren with her.

And if Nadia couldn't have her.

Then no one could.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Are You Satisfied?**

 **Clubhouse (1 Week Later)**

The Last week had been great. As soon as Lauren was discharged from the hospital, she and Bo went shopping for some things for their daughter. Bo had already got the essentials while Lauren was in the hospital, she'd purchased a crib, a changing table and a dozen boxes of diapers.

At first Bo didn't know what she was looking for, she thought that she would have had more time to prepare for Charlotte's arrival. But fate had other plans.

As promised, Kenzi had come back to the hospital with clothes for her niece. Lauren shot down her first two choices. She had no idea that there were even baby stores that sold leather, but trust Kenzi to find one.

Bo had also spent the last week making the clubhouse a little safer for her daughter. Her bedroom was now more sealed than what it was. You could barely see the holes or cracks anymore. She'd set up all of Charlotte's things in her room, Bo would need time to make one of the other rooms livable for the baby.

But she actually felt better knowing that Charlotte would be close to her at all times. Over the last week, Bo had noticed that she had a very strong attachment to the baby. Even though she'd just been born, Bo couldn't keep away from her.

When Bo and Lauren finished shopping, they decided to retire to the clubhouse. Bo didn't realise how much stuff a baby needed. There were toys, books, bottles, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Okay, we have to put all of this stuff away. Otherwise it's gonna look like a bomb has gone off in here" Lauren looked at the pile of shopping in Bo's bedroom.

"We have plenty of time, don't we?" Bo cooed, rocking her daughter in her arms.

Lauren smiled as she took in the sight. Bo was smitten with the baby. Anytime Lauren wasn't holding her, Bo would be.

"We can put the changing table in the bathroom, and I cleared out a drawer for her clothes. Which by the way, are all so tiny and adorable I wanna scream…" Bo chuckled. "… We're all set"

Lauren proceeded to put all of Charlotte's tiny onesies away, then she placed the diapers in the changing table that they had moved into the bathroom. Since the crib looked more complicated to assemble, Bo just made up the bassinet that they'd bought. It was more than comfy enough for Charlotte to sleep in until they got the crib up.

"Uh Babe? We have a code brown" Bo grimaced as she handed her daughter to Lauren.

The blonde laughed, Bo had yet to change the girl's dirty diaper. Lauren would make her do it eventually, but she had no problem changing it herself. While she was in the bathroom changing the baby, Bo was putting more of the stuff away.

"What up Family?" Kenzi smiled, walking into Bo's bedroom.

"Hey Kenz, you wanna give me a hand with this?" Bo gestured to the crib box.

Kenzi nodded and helped her best friend with the heavy object. "You're not putting it up?" she asked.

Bo shook her head. "No, we're going to let her sleep in the bassinet before we put the crib up. It's hard to assemble and we're super tired. So the bassinet will do for now" They placed it in the corner of the room. Out of the way.

"So, where is she? Aunt Kenzi needs her cuddle time" Kenzi smiled.

"Cuddle time?" Bo frowned. Kenzi was very good with Charlotte, and the girl had really taken a shine to her aunt too.

"Okay, all clean…" Lauren walked out from the bathroom, cradling her baby girl in her arms. Then she saw that they had a visitor. "… Oh, hey Kenzi" she smiled.

Kenzi held out her arms. "Gimme!" She stood beside her, taking Charlotte from the blonde's arms. "Hey there Gorgeous, did you miss me? Yeah, I missed you too" she giggled, letting Charlotte touch her chin with her tiny hand.

Suddenly, Lauren's phone began to ring. She looked at the screen, and the number that she saw was Nadia's. Her ex had been calling her all week, she answered it the first time because she'd never seen the number before. But now she knew it was her.

"Is that her again?" Bo came to stand behind her Girlfriend.

Lauren nodded, declining the call. "She can call as much as she wants, I'm not answering" she threw her phone on the bed. She was done with her now, it was all about Bo and their baby.

"You know, I can have her taken care of if you want? All it would take is twenty bucks and a meatball sub" Kenzi spoke while she held Charlotte in her arms.

Bo looked at Lauren who was just as confused as she was. "How can you take of her with twenty bucks and a meatball sub?" She had to ask.

Kenzi shrugged a shoulder. "I know a guy"

"We appreciate the offer Kenz, but it's not necessary. Nadia will back off eventually, there's nothing for her here. She should just move on with her life" Lauren was hoping that she was right in what she said. To be honest, she thought that her ex would've given up by now.

"And if she doesn't, I'll make her" Bo smiled. She was sick and tired of Nadia always trying to get between them. She'd done the impossible and broken her curse, and this was how the little bitch repaid them. Not that Nadia knew she was cursed in the first place.

After everything was put away in its rightful place, Lauren and Bo were taking a breather as they sat on their bed. Kenzi had been kind enough to take Charlotte off of their hands for a couple of minutes. The baby needed to be fed. And thanks to their newly purchased Brest pump, Lauren had made a few bottles already.

"You okay?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded with a smile. "I'm fine Bo. You don't need to keep asking me" Her Girlfriend had been hovering a lot since they left the hospital. She knew that Bo was just worried about her, and wanted her to be safe.

"Sorry, you're right. I'll stop" Bo let out a laugh, turning her head away. She didn't realise that she was being so clingy, but she couldn't help it. After almost losing Lauren in the birth, Bo didn't want to be away from her.

And now Lauren felt bad for mentioning anything, she rested her head on her Girlfriend on Bo's shoulder. "I love that you care so much, but I promise you that I'm fine" she assured her.

Bo turned her head back, kissing her Girlfriend's forehead. "Okay. How about we take Charlotte over to see Trick?" She suggested.

Lauren lifted her head with a frown. "You want me to take my week old baby daughter to a crowded bar full of alcohol. See, those kind of outings don't make you eligible for the best Mom award" she didn't want to do that.

"First of all, she's our baby daughter…" Bo smiled at her, she loved saying that. "… And second of all, yeah I guess you're right. But I have to go and talk to him about something" she moaned sadly, she didn't want to leave.

"Bo, it's okay. You can go, we'll be fine" Lauren held her hands with a smile.

Bo was reluctant but Trick needed her help with something, and he always helped her out when she asked. The least that she could do is return the favour. "Okay, I'll just be an hour. Two, tops…" she got up off of the bed with Lauren.

They walked downstairs, where they found Kenzi telling their week old daughter a story about one of their many cases. Normally they would've told her to stop with the gory details, but they couldn't because when Kenzi spoke. Charlotte was smiling, and that was a first for her and for them.

"… Hate to cut your tall tale short Kenz, but Mama wants hugs" Bo moved over to the couch, holding her arms out for her daughter. When Kenzi settled the little baby into her arms, Bo didn't waste a second. She cuddled her daughter ever so gently, kissing her dark blonde hair.

When she was done, Lauren took the baby from Bo's arms and kissed her on the lips. They had this whole family dynamic down. And they couldn't have been happier.

"You guys are so sweet, it makes my stomach hurt…" Kenzi had to point it out, they looked so normal. Being in love and having a baby, they were so grown up. "… I'm gonna stay" she said.

Bo didn't expect anything less, she knew that Kenzi just wanted to be around Charlotte some more. "Okay. Well, I'll be back soon" With that, she grabbed her jacket and left the no she. The sooner that she left, the sooner that she could come home.

Kenzi noticed Lauren yawn as she rocked Charlotte back and forth. This week had been anything but calm, and Charlotte hadn't been sleeping through the night. "Hey, why don't you head upstairs for a nap? I can watch the Lil' Monkey" she didn't mind.

"Are you sure?" Lauren didn't want put Kenzi out.

The girl nodded, taking Charlotte from her. "Positive, go" she resumed her earlier position on the couch, starting her story from the beginning.

"Thanks Kenz. I'll just be an hour or so" Lauren said, then walked upstairs. Sleep sounded amazing to her right now.

 **1 Hour 15 Minutes Later**

Lauren had fallen asleep rather quickly, she was more tired than she originally thought. If not for the loud cry of her daughter waking her up, she would've stayed asleep. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Kenzi?" She didn't have an answer.

She got out of bed, then made her way downstairs. Finding Kenzi on the floor with a large gash on her head. She knelt down, checking if her friend was still alive. "Kenzi? Can you hear me?" Checking her pulse, Lauren knew that she was still breathing. Just unconscious.

But whatever it was that made that large gash, had knocked her out cold. Lauren lifted her head when she heard someone making a shushing sound. There she saw her baby girl, still crying her eyes out in Nadia's arms.

"Nadia? What the hell are you doing?" She couldn't believe that this was happening, so much for her giving up and moving on eventually.

Nadia smiled, rocking the baby gently. "She's beautiful babe, you did well" she couldn't stop looking at the baby.

Clearly, her ex had gone nuts. So naturally Lauren was worried for her daughter's safety. "Please Nadia, just give her to me" She went to approach her, when she saw that her ex had a gun tucked into the back of her jeans.

"What's her name?" Nadia asked.

Lauren really tried her hardest to keep her emotions in control, but it was difficult. "Charlotte" she breathed. She glanced to the clock on the wall, seeing that she'd been asleep for a good hour and a bit. It wouldn't be long before Bo got home, she just had to stall until then.

"That's a beautiful name. I didn't realise that you were that far along when I saw you" Nadia finally looked at Lauren, still holding an hysterical Charlotte.

"Looks can be deceiving…" Lauren shrugged. "… I guess I just carried her well…" She couldn't take her eyes off of her baby girl, who was kicking her legs up while crying. Charlotte must've sensed that Nadia was a threat. "Why don't you give her to me? I'll feed her and then we can talk" she smiled.

That seemed to do the trick as Nadia smiled at her. "I'd love that" she took steps towards Lauren, hanging the crying baby to her.

Lauren brought her close, feeling immediately better that she was in her arms. "Shhh, it's okay. Mommy's got you. You're okay" she stroked her cheek, finally stopping her from crying. She then made her way into the kitchen, preparing her daughter's bottle.

Nadia followed her, then took a look around the run down house. "So, do you really like living like this?" She asked.

As she fed her daughter, Lauren caught Nadia's gaze. "It might not look like much, but it's a home…" She said. "… It's **our** home"

"You can do better Lauren. Better than this, and definitely better than her" Nadia referred to Bo.

"What do you want Nadia?" Lauren spoke quietly, she didn't want to make Charlotte start crying again.

Nadia placed her hands on the kitchen counter. "I want you…" She then looked at the baby in her ex's arms. "… I want her, and I want a life with you. I know that we used to fight a lot but, Lauren I love you" she said.

Lauren didn't know what to do, there was no way that she was leaving Bo for this maniac. She decided to remain silent, walking over to the bassinet and seeing Charlotte down gently. She was tired after her bottle. As she turned around, she was met with the sloppiest kiss that she'd ever experienced. She pushed Nadia away, wiping her mouth.

"STOP IT! I love Bo, it's **always** going to be Bo!" Lauren made it clear.

Then suddenly, Nadia's expression turned very dark. "I don't understand you. I know her background, she's uneducated, comes from a farming town, and she lives in a condemned piece of crap! What does she have, that I don't have?" She asked.

Lauren's answer was easy. "My heart…" She watched Nadia step back, then pull the gun from her belt. Lauren held her hands up. "… Nadia, just calm down. It doesn't have to be this way. Are you really going to kill me in front of my daughter?" She didn't think that Nadia was ever capable of this.

Nadia looked at her, her eyes were mad with rage. "You don't understand, this is all wrong! You're supposed to be with me! And if I can't have you, then neither can Bo" She placed her finger on the trigger.

Suddenly, Bo came out of nowhere and tackled Nadia to the ground. Lauren sighed in relief, if Bo had been one second late she would be dead. Nadia struggled in her strong grip. "I'm going to kill you!" Bo yelled hitting Nadia repeatedly in the face. How dare this woman come into her home and try to harm her family.

Thanks to all the commotion, Charlotte was crying again. Lauren lifted the baby out of the bassinet and brought her close to her own body. "Bo! Stop it" She walked over to her Girlfriend and tried to pull her away with her free hand.

Bo was lost in her rage. Nadia was unconscious by now, but Bo kept hitting.

"Babe! Please, you're scaring Charlotte" Lauren tried again.

As soon as Bo heard her daughter's name she stilled her fist. Looking up she saw Lauren in tears with her daughter crying loudly. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She brought them both in for a hug.

"We're fine. Here, take her. I need to check on Kenzi" Lauren handed the screaming baby to her Girlfriend.

As soon as she was in Bo's arms, Charlotte stopped crying. "I'll call Dyson" She reached into her pocket for her phone. She filled Dyson in on what happened, he was on his way.

Kenzi was coming around and groaned as she felt the pain in her head. "Ugh, Jesus. I feel like I've been hit my truck. Twice!" She hissed.

"I'm gonna need to stitch this Kenz" Lauren checked the wound open, it was open wide. She definitely needed to close it up.

"I don't do needles Doc" Kenzi moaned.

Lauren smiled half-heartedly. "It's just a little one, it won't hurt I promise" Kenzi ended up following her upstairs like she asked, her medical kit was still in their bedroom.

Bo was left with Charlotte, she rocked her back to sleep while holding her tiny hand. She couldn't believe that she'd come so close to losing her. And Lauren. This was enough to never make her leave the house again.

Just then, Dyson entered the house with Hale in tow. He took in the sight of Bo rocking her daughter gently. "Hey, is everyone okay?" He stood next to her, seeing the baby soundly sleeping. She looked very content.

"Kenzi got a little banged up, but Lauren's taking care of her" Bo pointed a finger to the stairs. Once she did, Hale rushed upstairs to see her. He and Kenzi were always close.

Dyson walked over to Nadia's limo body, seeing her face that was now black and blue. Bo really did a number on her. He didn't even have any words.

"I kinda lost it" Bo knew what he was thinking, that she must be a monster to do something as savage as that. But she couldn't control herself.

He understood completely, he probably would've done worse if it was his own family in peril. "Trust me, she'll be going away for a long time. And just to be safe, I'll have her memory wiped. She won't remember you or Lauren" he bent down, lifting Nadia up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Bo gave him a smile, "Thank you Dyson"

"Anytime…" He nodded. "… Is she okay?" He looked at the baby.

She looked down, seeing Charlotte fast asleep with he tiny hands on her face. "Out like a light" she was happy to report.

"Good, I'll call you later to check in" He made his way out of the house. He was taking Nadia straight to the station to be processed and then thrown in jail. But not until she had her memory erased.

Bo bent her head, kissing her daughter on her forehead and then her small button nose. "No one will ever hurt you. I'll take them down before they even have the chance, I promise" she whispered.

"I have no doubt about that…" Lauren walked into the living room, seeing Bo having a moment with their baby girl. "… I really thought that she'd back off Bo. I had no idea—" She was cut off when Bo wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her in for a hug.

"It's not your fault babe, being in a coma for as long as she did must've made her crazy. Being trapped in that state for five years would break anyone. Everything's fine…" Bo kissed her head. "… Come on, let's put her down" she took Lauren over to the bassinet.

Lauren watched, as Bo gently lowered their daughter down. And covered her small body with a pale yellow baby blanket. They looked in awe as they watched her sleep, she was so innocent. They hoped that she would be able to handle life in this world better than they ever did.

"Do you think that she already has powers? I mean, she did feed through you" Bo wondered.

That was something that had crossed Lauren's mind, but she hadn't exactly had time to figure it out. So she just shrugged. "It's possible. But we don't know if she's fully Fae. I'm human, there's a fifth percent chance that she will be too" she said.

If Charlotte was Part Succubus and Part Human then that would make her the first to be born from both species in Fae History. And some of the Elders might not like that fact.

"Well, if she is. Then she's extra special. I don't care how she turns out, I won't love her any less" Bo kept watching her daughter sleep soundly.

Lauren slid her hand into her Girlfriend's, "Me neither"

Kenzi and Hale walked downstairs, seeing that Bo and Lauren must've put Charlotte down for a nap. She felt like this was all of her fault, she didn't hear Nadia come in or come up behind her for that matter. "Hey, you guys? I'm really sorry, I had no idea that she was here and then I blacked out—"

Bo stopped her from talking when she wrapped her arms around her bestie in a crushing hug. "Stop it! None of this was your fault. You couldn't have stopped it Kenz, if you could've you would've. I know that. I don't blame you" she smiled.

"Okay…" Kenzi nodded, "… How's the Lil' Monkey doing?" She asked.

Lauren stepped forward. "She's doing fine Kenzi, we just put her down for a nap" she didn't want Kenzi blaming herself either. They knew how much Kenzi loved Charlotte.

They were glad that Nadia was taken care of now. At least now they could all move on from this nightmare of a day.


	17. Chapter 17

**/Last Chapter/**

 **Chapter 17: The Birthday**

 **Clubhouse (2 Months Later)**

Bo awoke to the sound of her daughter crying, she opened her eyes with a groan. Looking at the clock, she didn't even see the right time. She was too tired to open her eyes. She rolled over, seeing her Girlfriend passed out next to her. Lauren had been up most of the night trying to get the baby to sleep.

It was Bo's turn now, she got out of bed and made her way into Charlotte's room. Which was only next door to her own. Over the last two months, Bo had the old box room next to hers cleared out and decorated. She painted the room a pale yellow and stencilled a bunch of zoo animals all over the walls.

They were adorable. They'd also set up her crib, it was about time that she started using it. And also that everything was put away in the baby's room.

She entered the room, seeing the girl waving her small fists in the air while still screaming. She reached in, picking her up and cuddling her gently. "Shhh, it's okay. I got you baby girl, you're okay…" she kissed her head. "… What's the matter, hmm? Are you hungry? Yeah, okay let's go" she bounced her gently.

Taking her downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for her daughter, once it was ready Bo sat on the couch and began to to feed her. "Drink up baby girl" she smiled, watching Charlotte drink while her eyes were closed.

She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall, it was well past midnight. And it was now officially her birthday. Bo never thought that she would celebrate her birthday again, not since running away at eighteen.

And even thought she was born over two months ago, Charlotte was still the greatest gift that she'd ever gotten. Bo didn't care about anything else. How could she when she had everything?

Once Charlotte was done with her bottle, Bo noticed that she was already falling back to sleep. So she returned her daughter to her crib, tucking her in and then pulling up the railing to secure her. Bo flipped the switch on the mobile that hung above the crib, hearing it play a soothing lullaby.

Bo watched her sleep for a few minutes, falling in love over and over again. "Goodnight baby girl" she whispered, leaving the night light on as she left the room and then went back to bed.

 **Later On**

The next time that Bo woke up, was hours later. And her bed was empty, Lauren was nowhere in sight. She got up, going into her daughter's room and finding no baby either. She realised that Lauren must've taken Charlotte downstairs. So that's where her next stop was.

When she got to the ground floor, she was startled by both Lauren and Kenzi. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The both of them yelled.

Lauren held Charlotte in her arms, who continued to grab fistfuls of her hair. She had to pull her arms done every time.

Bo walked forward, seeing the huge spread across the kitchen table. It was rather impressive, there was Waffles, Pancakes, you name it and it was there. "You guys really didn't have to do all of this" she didn't want a fuss made.

"Of course we did, we love you. So why don't you just let us?" Lauren walked over with a laugh. "Happy Birthday babe" she kissed her on the lips. Charlotte chose that moment to grab Bo's hair instead of Lauren's and tugged on it hard.

"Ow! Okay, come here…" Bo pulled her hands away and took the baby from her Girlfriend's arms. "… Can Mama have a birthday kiss?" She was hoping for one.

Charlotte was a few months away from understanding the meaning of words, so she just kept tugging on Bo's hair. But her Mother just pulled them away again, holding them in her hand in kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Bo-Bo" Kenzi gave her best friend a side hug. But she still had her mouth full, clearly enjoying the spread that Lauren had laid out.

Bo sat at the table with Charlotte still in her arms. "Thanks Kenz" she said.

Lauren took a seat next to her Girlfriend, "So, what does the Birthday Girl want to do today?" She was up for anything, providing that it was baby safe of their little troublemaker. They were Parents now, that was a major factor.

But instead of giving an answer, Bo just shrugged as she played with Charlotte's hands. "I dunno. We could just stay in, and have a lazy day" she rested her chin on her daughter's head, loving the smell of hair. Charlotte's newborn baby scent drove her crazy.

"Stay in? If that's what you want then, I guess we can" Lauren thought that Bo would've wanted to do something today, but she got the feeling that her Girlfriend was a little down in her spirits.

Bo reached her hand over to squeeze her Girlfriend's knee, "It is…" She smiled at her, but then that smile faded as she began to smell something awful. "… Whoa, someone needs their diaper changed" she made a face.

Lauren held her hands out, "I'll take her"

But Bo answered with a shake of her head. "Nope, I got it…" She stood up with Charlotte in her arms. "… I'm getting pretty good at it. As long as she doesn't decide to pee on me this time" she chuckled, that was a bad day.

Kenzi waited for Bo to go upstairs before getting Lauren's attention. "Okay, we're having a party right? I mean, it's her Birthday. She **needs** a party. It's a rite of passage" she had a point.

Bo should be having a party, although it couldn't be the head banging, drink until you vomit kind of party. They were Parents now, and they needed to be responsible. Setting a good example was really important.

"Alright, well throw a party. But it's has to be low key, it can't be out of control. Just friends, no one else" Lauren made it clear.

Kenzi gave a thumbs up, "I'm all over it Doc, leave the details to Moi. Oh, but can I borrow some seed money for the bash. In case you've forgotten, we're kinda broke" she smiled sheepishly.

Lauren got up and grabbed her purse, she took out her credit card and handed it to Kenzi. Who was all to eager to snatch it from her hands. Now she was regretting her actions. "Please, don't go overboard" she sat back down.

"We're going to have so much fun together…" Kenzi whispered to the credit card. Clearly, she looked insane to Lauren who was just watching her speak to a piece of hard plastic. "… You know that you're going to have to get her out of the house for a few hours. Right?"

"I'll take care of it" Lauren was on the case.

After Bo returned to kitchen, they all finished their breakfast. Lauren suggested that they go out for a bit, even though Bo said that she wanted to stay in. Lauren insisted that Charlotte needed to be out in the fresh air to build up her immune system.

Although, it was a lie. Bo caved and went to get dressed. Kenzi said that she would call Lauren to let her know when everything was taken care of. So that they could come home and then start the party.

 **7 Hours Later**

Lauren hadn't realised how long they'd been out for. Once they left the clubhouse, they went shopping in the mall. Where they looked for more clothes for Charlotte. She was growing by the second. Then Lauren treated Bo to a birthday lunch.

It was so weird for them to be out in the open together, but it was nice. After a while, Kenzi had texted Lauren to say that it was okay for them to come home. She wondered if Bo had any idea of what was going on. As they got into the house, Bo carried a very squirmy Charlotte while Lauren held the bags.

When they entered, the lights turned on to reveal Hale, Kenzi, Trick and Dyson. Who funnily enough, had all brought dates. "SURPRISE!" They yelled.

Bo smiled, taking in the sight. It was strange for her to feel like this, so care free. She had a family now, one that loved her for who she was. Of course it bothered her that her own Parents couldn't except her. But she didn't need them anymore. She was a Mother now, and she promised herself that she would never treat her own daughter the way that she was treated.

Kenzi was the first to approach her. "I got you didn't I?"

"Yes, you certainly did. Thanks Kenz" Bo smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank your lady love. Without her, I wouldn't have been able to do all of this. Here, let me take her" Kenzi took her niece from Bo's arms, taking her to see their friends.

Bo turned to see the guilty expression on her Girlfriend's face. "So that's what our outing was all about huh? You just wanted me to get out of the house?" She wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist.

Lauren wasn't buying that Bo was oblivious to this situation, especially from the lack of surprise on her face. "You knew, didn't you?" She wasn't stupid.

"Kinda, but still. I love that you went to all of this trouble for me. I haven't been spoiled like this in a very time" If it was possible to fall head over heels for the same person twice then Bo was a goner.

Throwing her arms around Bo, Lauren leaned in for a loving kiss. "You deserved to be spoiled Bo. Everyone does in their birthday" she brought her in for a hug. Hoping that she would spend many birthdays with Bo.

After everyone had greeted Bo and wished her a happy birthday, Dyson gave his gift to Her. It was a knife, not quite the gift that she was expecting but a girl could never have enough sharp pointy objects.

Lauren had promised an extra special gift for her Girlfriend, which Bo was looking forward to. Trick also gave Bo a weapon, but at least his had a meaning behind it. He explained that it belonged to his late Wife.

Trick never spoke much about his her, Bo didn't even know her name. At first she refused to accept something so valuable from him, but Trick insisted.

Kenzi opted for a scrap book of pictures of all of their fondest memories. There were ones of her and Bo when they had a lot to drink. When they would be in the bar. And then there were Bo's favourite, pictures of her and Lauren when Charlotte was born.

And everything leading up to today. Bo was speechless. This was turning out to be the best birthday she had ever had. Dyson introduced Bo and Lauren to his date, Ciara. He explained how she was an old friend and that she was married to his former best friend.

Bo was happy that Dyson was moving on, so was Lauren. They didn't want the party to last long, since they had a baby now they had to put her needs before their own.

Kenzi lit the candle on Bo's cake and everyone gathered round to watch her blow out her candles. Charlotte started to squeal with joy when she saw the pretty flames of the candles. Bo picked her up. "You wanna help Mama blow out the candles baby?"

Charlotte just kicked her legs and mumbled something in baby speak. She was going to take that as a yes. Although she couldn't really help her blow out the candles, Bo wanted her to feel like she could.

Bo blew a hard breath at the flames as they all went out. Charlotte gave a toothless smile and giggled. After the cake was cut, everyone took their pieces to go. Charlotte was falling asleep in Trick's arms, so they wanted to put her to bed and call it a night.

"I'll go put her down" Lauren took her daughter from Trick's arms.

Bo nodded and saw everyone out while thanking them for coming. Since it was only 9 p.m. Kenzi wanted to continue the party somewhere with Hale somewhere else. Bo didn't mind as long as she didn't stumble into the house at an ungodly hour and wake Charlotte up.

Once everyone was gone, Bo ran upstairs to get ready for her surprise from Lauren.

"She's out like a light…" Lauren walking into the bedroom to find all the candles lit, and Bo very naked under the covers. "… How long was I gone for?" She asked.

"I'm just getting ready for my surprise" Bo was smirking.

Lauren knew that Bo was waiting for that, and she was more than happy to oblige. A few months ago, she would've been too self conscious. But after having Charlotte, Lauren had been working extra hard to get her bikini body back. She started to take her clothes off.

Once she was bare, Lauren pulled back the covers and jumped onto her Girlfriend with a laugh. Making sure that she was straddling her, Lauren went in for a kiss. "Your surprise is…" She pulled back smiling. "… That you, my lovely Succubus. Get to do, **anything** you want" she let the words roll off of her tongue.

"Anything?" Bo was intrigued.

Lauren nodded. " **Anything** " she began to kiss her neck.

Bo had to smile, thinking of all of the things that she could do this Human. But of all of the things she wanted to do. She could only think of one. To make passionate love to her Girlfriend. That fact that it was her Birthday was just a bonus. And it wasn't going to be the rough and quick kind, it was going to be the slow and gentle kind.

She shifted her position, flipping them over and hovering over her. "This, is what I want. You…" She kissed her fiercely. "… Just you" she whispered.

Lauren was expecting something a little more adventurous but if this is what Bo wanted, then who was she to deny the birthday girl of what she desire? They kissed for a long time, their mouths moving in sync with one another. Lauren's hands were in Bo's hair as she devoured the brunette's mouth.

Bo had her hands all over the blonde's back, pulling her closer as they started to rock against each other. After a while their breathing became heavier as they moved faster. They hadn't really had a chance to have a proper night to themselves since Charlotte was born.

They would have a few quickies here and there. But since their baby girl was starting to get better at sleeping through the night, they thought that maybe it was okay to try now. It had to have been an hour at this point.

They both fell back onto the bed, laughing. "Best birthday, ever…" Bo rolled over, attacking her Girlfriend with kisses. "… I love you" she sighed happily.

"I love you too" Lauren smiled, touching her face gently.

This was all that she wanted, a family of her own. After so many years of running, and hiding. Not taking a second to try and start a life for herself. But now she had that and more, she had Wonderful friends, and an amazing Girlfriend who gave her the most precious gift of all.

A beautiful baby girl, that had a bigger future that her. This was the life that she had always dreamed of having, and it was only just the beginning.


End file.
